Fast Love
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Taylin is coming to the WWE from TNA will she find love or will it find her? Will a past come back to haunt her...follow Taylin as she goes through life in the fast lane or will she find the love while in the fast lane.
1. Chapter 1

Taylin is coming to the WWE from TNA will she find love or will it find her? Will a past come back to haunt her...follow Taylin as she goes through life in the fast lane or will she find the love while in the fast lane. Randy Orton/ OC Mark Jindrak/ OC John Cena/OC

Fast Love

Chapter 1

Taylin Orton Randy's younger sister by 15 minutes. Everyone knows of the Orton siblings but Taylin as she wanted to stay out of the spotlight so she did. Becky is three years younger than Randy and Taylin then there is Nathan who is five years younger than Randy and Taylin.

Living in Tampa Florida Taylin Renee Orton is a firecracker, long legs for days, slim figure with curves in all the right places and the eyes the Orton baby blues are just like Randy's. The trademark smirk is just like his as well. Taylin is the female viper of the family. While growing up in a wrestling family Taylin not only had love for the business, she was trained in it as well. Dominating the Knockout's division in TNA she never wanted to move over to the WWE spotlight till she was ready to. Bob let her be where she was as no one knew who she was at all and that is what she wanted. Taylin or better known by her ring name as Sweetness.

It has been a long tour for Taylin Orton aka Sweetness in the Knockout Division and she as very thankful for the break to go home. After checking in for her flight back to St Louis she was thankful that no one so far had asked her for an autograph or a picture not like she minded but wanted a bit of time for herself. As she was walking towards her gate someone fell into step beside her. Taylin couldn't help but smile when she saw the tattoo's on on the arm next to her and smiled even more when it was her big brother Randy Orton.

"Going somewhere special?" Randy asked

"Home to see family too bad I couldn't bribe you to come home with me." Taylin answered with a smile

"Smartass. I am coming home sweetie. I am glad I was able to fly out and meet ya here and we can fly home together." Randy said as they sat down in the chairs at the gate waiting for their flight to arrive.

"It is strange isn't it?" Taylin asked as she laid her head on her brother's shoulder they both knew it would cause quite a stir if there was a picture to surface of Randy who had some chick's head on his shoulder as everyone knew how dedicated Randy was to his wife Krista as they had been married for nearly four years.

"Some what honey. Maybe you should come over to the darkside and join the WWE we could use you over there." Randy said

"I will think about it how is that. Vince did call me and offer me to travel only on Raw and with you sweetie. I don't know though. I like how no one knows who I am. I like being the Orton that isn't in the spotlight. You my dear big brother have done that enough for all of us Orton's you and daddy." Taylin told him "I miss being able to see you on a daily basis. Maybe I should meet with Vince and give it a try."

"That is what I wanted to hear honey. I miss you. I miss my twin being around me all the time causing trouble with John doesn't cut it out. How is Shannon treating you?" Randy asked

"We are good, we are only talking nothing romantic. Randy I need someone who understands the business like we do. Maybe Mark Jindrak he understands it, we have been talking." Taylin stated

"Yeah he is a good guy although I don't know if he could handle you smartypants." Randy said

FLIGHT 398 IS NOW BOARDING FOR ST LOUIS

"That is us Randy you ready to go home and see everyone?" Taylin asked

"Always."

It wasn't long and their flight was now in the air and they were now on their way home. Elaine and Krista were at the airport waiting for their flight to land. Krista couldn't wait to see not only her husband of four years but also her best friend Taylin. Elaine was just happy that all of her children were going to be home that weekend. Elaine was near tears when the flight was announced it was landing and Krista just shook her head at her mother in law as here lately she was pretty emotional, then again she had a good reason to be.

It wasn't long after their flight landed that Taylin and Randy were walking off the plane and towards baggage claim to get their bags and then to meet up with Krista and their mom. It was Krista who spotted her husband first then her sister in law. "Mom there they are over there." as she weaved her way over to her husband.

"Hello my love I have missed you." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the lips before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I have missed you too. I love you" Krista stated and hugged her husband back.

"Hey mom" Taylin stated as she hugged Elaine

"Welcome home honey, it has been too long." Elaine stated as she hugged her daughter tight then Randy as Taylin gave Krista a hug.

"About time you made it home Tay I miss talking and seeing you." Krista stated

"I have missed you guys too. I am home for the weekend and most of the week. My contract is up with TNA. I want to talk to daddy about the WWE." Taylin informed everyone on the drive home. But didn't say that she hadn't been wrestling with TNA for about a month now.

"Your contract is up honey why didn't you tell me before today?" Elaine asked her daughter

"Well with news of baby Orton on the way knew you were happy and all. I didn't want to have this bring you down." Taylin said and laided her head against the window to let it cool down her body as she wasn't feeling good from flying. "Kris do you mind dropping me off at your house so I can lay down for a bit?"

"We are headed there anyways mom's car is there and we can just relax how is that?" Krista asked

"Sounds good to me" Randy said from the backseat as he had let his mom sit up with Krista

It wasn't long till Krista was pulling her SUV into the driveway of her and Randy's house. While Randy got all the luggage out Elaine hugged all of her kids bye again and said that she would see them later for supper that night. Krista unlocked the house and unset the alarm and Taylin walked into the Orton's spacious home. She was in love with the house and wanted one close to Randy but currently right now she is in Tampa and didn't want to leave there. Taylin headed up to her room she had at her brother's house and laid down on the bed and started to fall asleep she had taken her pain meds for her migraines but it didn't last long as her phone started to beep with text messages

_**did you make it okay SBM**_

**Yes I did thanks for asking Taylin**

_**just wanted to make sure miss you. How long are you gone? SBM**_

**Almost two weeks will call you later. Taylin**

_**Okay talk to you later SBM**_

Taylin finally drifted off to sleep while Randy and Krista were downstairs talking. Randy wanted nothing more to lay down as well but knew that would never happen. Once everyone knew that he was home they would constantly be asking for him to either come and speak at a local wrestling school or something like that. Krista knew something was bothering her husband but didn't think it was the right time to talk to him about it she could tell that he was wiped out not only from traveling but also this last tour had taken a lot out of him.

"Randy why don't you go and check on Tay, then go lay down. I will come and make sure you are both up before everyone gets here." Krista said

"You know I might just do that honey. I want Tay to start with the WWE but how do I get her to join us with out putting too much pressure on her?" Randy asked

"That honey I don't know. Just talk to her have her meet with Vince since Raw is here on monday. That is all you can do now go up and lay down I will join you in a bit." Krista stated.

"You are so wonderful I love you baby. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Good not sick anymore. Now go. I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday I am thankful that you will be home for it." Krista stated and smiled up at Randy who had stood up and held out his hand for her to take and they walked up to check on Taylin who was sleeping soundly then they headed to their room down the hall and crashed themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Fast Love

Chapter 2

Krista was up before everyone else and headed down the stairs to get things ready for the family dinner. Even though they were just having homemae pizza that Elaine was cooking she wanted to get things ready and make the salad. It wasn't long after she came down that she was now smiling at her husband walking into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep good?" Krista asked as Randy hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"Finally with you in my arms. I may have you come on the road with me honey so we can both sleep. And I want to be able to feel the baby move under my touch." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"We still have a while for that honey." Krista said "We are only 8 weeks honey"

"That is right. Have you seen or heard from Taylin?" Randy asked

"No why don't you go and check on her. I know she took her migraine meds on the way home." Krista stated and smiled at her husband as she watched him go back up the stairs.

Randy knocked on Taylin's door but no answer, he even called out her name. After getting no answer he quietly walked in and could tell that she had been in bed but he could hear her getting sick from the bathroom.

"You okay Tay?" Randy asked as he sat down on the floor beside her and started to rub her back

"No Randy, it has been my third time getting sick from this migraine. My meds haven't kicked in yet." Taylin said weakly

"That isn't good do you want me to call Hailey?" Randy asked

"Please"

Randy picked Taylin up and carried her back to her bed and laid her down on it then crawled in behind her and started to rub her back. Randy pulled his phone out and placed the call to not only his best friends wife but also their family doctor Hailey Cena. Hailey said that she and John would be there shortly.

"Hailey is on her way. Do you want the ice pack?" Randy asked quielty

"Yes and please turn my fan on I need to cool down." Taylin said

Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and then turned the fan on by her bed on low and then walked from the room and down to the kitchen.

"Kris is the ice pack in the freezer?" he asked as he looked for it.

"Where else would it be in the oven?" Krista asked and laughed at Randy.

"Smartass. Hailey is on her way her with John to give Tay something stronger for her migraine and she wants the ice pack to lay on as well." Randy said and pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead as she handed him the ice pack.

"I will send Hailey up when she and John get her now go up and take care of Tay." Krista said and shooed her husband out of her kitchen and smiled.

It wasn't long after Randy talked to Hailey that she and John were letting themselves into the Orton's house. Hailey, Taylin and Krista were all good friends. Hailey was also John Cena's wife of nearly 6 years.

"Hey Hailey and John. Tay is in her room. John could you help me getting something off the top shelf please?" Krista asked

"Sure thing sweetie." John stated

Hailey smiled at her best friend and husband and headed up to Taylin's room. It had been a while since she had even seen Taylin but she also knew how bad her migraines could get and always carried something for her. Once Hailey was in the room Randy pressed a kiss to Hailey's forehead and walked out of the door.

"Hey Tay how are you feeling?" Hailey asked

"Like shit or I wouldn't have had Randal call you smartass" Taylin shot back

"Okay smartass. You know I have to ask could you be pregnant?" Hailey asked

"Nope, just talking to someone." Taylin said

"I don't know about TNA but have you seen the house doctor or do they even have one?" Hailey asked

"I haven't wrestled in nearly 5 weeks from my shoulders hurting." Taylin said

"That's not good honey. You sound clear. I have a shot do you want it now or do you want to try to eat something?" Hailey asked

"Shot now sleep eat later." Taylin stated

"Okay this will burn a bit as its Stadol and Phenegran and then I will come back up and check on you in a bit. I take it that your pain meds didn't kick in?" Hailey asked

"No ouch that hurt." Taylin said " I threw them up."

"Told ya. Take another pain med and get some sleep. I will check on you later honey." Hailey said and walked downstairs to join everyone else.

"Thanks Hailey" Randy said as he sat down next to Krista at the table while they were waiting for everyone else to show up.

"Not a problem. I was hoping that it was nothing wrong with Krista or the baby. I gave Tay a shot and will check on her before John and I head home." Hailey said

It wasn't long till Bob and Elaine along Becky and Nathan had shown up and they were all sitting down to eat supper. Elaine was sad that Taylin wasn't down eating with family but understood that she wasn't feeling good.

After supper Hailey went up to check on Taylin and she was sleeping soundly and knew she would be for the rest of the night. Told Randy and Krista to call her again if the pain got worse. After John and Hailey left, Elaine and Krista picked up the kitchen with the help of Becky while Bob joined Randy on the front porch since Randy was out there smoking.

"What is going through that mind of yours son?" Bob asked

"A lot dad. Vince called Tay." Randy said

"I know that son. Vince needs someone new and knows she would be a great addition to the WWE Family. I think she might do it. Her contract with TNA is up and she isn't going to renew it" Bob stated

"You knew about this?" Randy asked shocked as Taylin hadn't even told him yet.

"Wow dad, she told us on the way home today that her contract was up but she didn't say that she wasn't going back." Randy said

"Well son sometimes she doesn't always tell you everything. I know the two of you are very close, but she wanted to surprise you on this son." Bob stated

"Okay I get that dad. But has she already signed or do you know?" Randy asked

"That I don't know Randy. All I know is she is meeting with Vince tomorrow. She might have already signed who knows. But we need to figure out if she is coming out with Taylin Orton or just Sweetness." Bob said "I can't go with her tomorrow can you as I am moving Nathan to MMA school."

"That is cool dad I can go with her." Randy said "What time is her meeting with Vince?"

"Not till 5pm son. Get some sleep and go take care of your sister." Bob stated and hugged his son then daughter in law as the rest of the Orton family headed home.

The next day came quick for Krista as she was the first one up of out the house and started in on breakfast. Taylin wasn't far behind her and walked down to see Krista at the stove.

"Do you always cook my brother food?" Taylin asked as she sat down at the island

"Only when he is home." Krista responded "How are you feeling?"

"Drained but better. I have a meeting with Vinny Mac at 5pm. Daddy can't go but I am going to ask Randy go with me." Taylin said

"That is a good idea. Why don't you go and wake up Randy hon and tell him breakfast is ready." Krista stated

"Sure"

"Be nice" Krista warned knowing her husband wouldn't be in the best of moods if Taylin wasn't nice and it would last the whole entire day.

Taylin did as she was asked and walked up to wake up Randy and instead of waking him up she crawled in bed next to him and poke him and told him to wake up but he just poked her back and they both fell back asleep. Krista knew what had happened she shook her head at her husband and sister in law who were both sleeping soundly.

"Get up you two" Krista said and threw the covers off of Randy who happened to be sleeping peacefully in his boxer briefs and Krista just smiled.

"What the hell Taylin" Randy yelled and reached over to smack his sister who he found still sleeping then looked up at his wife who was smiling down at him.

"That isn't funny Krista" Randy growled and pulled the covers back up over his head.

"Will the two of you get up. Its now past 10am and Taylin we need to get you up and get ready to meet with Vince. Who just called and wants to meet with the two of you at 1pm not later." Krista said

"Ugh woman I was sleeping." Randy groaned as he got out of bed and kissed his wife then smacked Taylin who reached and smacked Randy back and caused him to run straight into the door.

It wasn't long and the Orton siblings were out the door to meet with Vince at the Hyatt downtown. As Randy held the door open for Taylin they walked into the hotel bar where Vince was waiting on them.

"Randy and you must be Taylin." Vince said as he held out his hand to shake Taylin's hand

"Yes I am its nice to see you again Vince." Taylin stated

"Yes it is. Well Taylin I have a contract for you to sign. As we talked about a few weeks ago, you will only travel with Raw and room with Randy till we can find you a roommate." Vince said

"Thanks Vince but I would rather room with Randy for now. When is my first match?" Taylin asked

"How about on Monday? I wont tell anyone that you are coming on board but Stephanie. Welcome to the WWE." Vince said

"Thanks Vince see ya Monday. Oh I would like to come out to the name of Taylin." she said

"That isn't a problem. We will have you a Randy's valet and go from there, you will be in a match with Alicia." Vince said

As the rest of the day went on Taylin was happy to be under contract with the WWE and now she had to go shopping as she was starting her tour with the WWE as of Monday.

Monday

"Orton get your ass down here now" Taylin yelled up at Randy who was taking in forever getting ready to leave for the arena.

"No damn it. Krista isn't feeling good. You have your pass go ahead of us. No you had better not we had not let anyone see you before show time." Randy said as he watched Krista come down the stairs

"We can go now." Krista said

As they piled into Randy's hummer andg took off for the arena. No one knew but John Cena, Stephanie McMahon and Vince that Taylin was making her debut on Raw and going up against Alicia Fox. After they got to the arena Taylin pulled up her hood on her jacket and over her hat that she was wearing and Randy helped not only her but Krista out of the car as well.

"You two ready to do this?" Randy asked

"I was born ready Orton" Taylin said

"You two crack me up" Krista said with a laugh. "I am staying in catering to watch this it should be good."

"Yes it should be and I get the win tonight." Taylin said

As they walked into the arena Vince met them and told Taylin they needed her in hair and make up and Randy needed to get ready for his match and since Taylin was already in her gear she didn't have to change.

Krista walked with Taylin to hair and make up and sat with her but noticed that Taylin's tattoo was showing and it was just like the one on Randy's back. "Tay your tat."

"Oh shit I can't cover it up, it matches you know who...go find Vince and we can find out what to do. My hair can cover it for now" Taylin said

"Have you hair cover it or is it up?" Krista asked

"Have it up. Some one will notice it sooner or later." Taylin said

It wasn't long and Taylin was quickly walking to find Randy as it was time for him to head down to the ring for his match and since she was walking out with him.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw we have an exciting show for you live from St Louis Mo" Jerry said

"That we do. I hear we have a new Diva but I don't know who she is or her name. No one but the McMahons know who she is" JR said

Voices hits the arena and out walks Randy with this beauty on his arm they are talking and soon Randy was holding the ropes for Taylin to step into the ring. "What do we have here. Who is with Randy. I hope that his wife doesn't see this" Jerry stated

"I have to agree with you there" Jr said

"She looks awfully familar. But where have I seen her before?" Jerry asked

"Wait a minute she has the same tattoo that Randy does. Do they know each other?" JR asked

"We might as well ask" Jerry said

"Randy who do we have here?" JR asked

"The newest Diva JR. And my dear you are a beauty" Randy stated

"Thank you. Your not too bad looking yourself handsome" she said

"You know I could have some fun with you" Randy stated

"Hands off big boy. This body is all look and no touch." she said

"Well then can I get your name?" Randy asked as he stepped towards Taylin

"Taylin is all you need to know" she said

"Well Taylin welcome to the WWE. I know some Diva's who would love to be in your position now" JR stated

"Oh I'm sure of it." Taylin said

"Randy hang on a minute she has the same tattoo you do on your upper back. Is there something we all need to know?" Jerry asked

"No JR there isn't a thing you need to know. Taylin caught my eye and yes she does have the same tat she makes it look sexy." Randy stated

"I am out here to make a challenge to any Diva on the Raw roster to come out here and fight me now." Taylin said

It was a few minutes later the music of Alicia Fox came on and she was out there to take out the newest memeber of the Diva's. It was also a few minutes later that Alicia was leveled flat by an RKO.

Randy and Taylin walked to the back with Taylin's first win under the WWE. While they were walking back stage Jerry had done some digging and knew it was Sweetness from TNA. Jerry couldn't place it she looked so familar when she did the RKO for the win.

As the night went on Randy Taylin and Krista were all talking about their parent's wedding anniversary that was coming up that weekend. The camera man who was watching this caught it all on video.

"Randy what are we doing this weekend?" Krista asked

"Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary. Taylin are you going to be home for it?" Randy asked

"Hell yeah I am going to be home I have been gone for too many of them." Taylin answered.

"Good. We have missed you around the house. I am sure mom and dad have missed the craziness that comes with it." Randy stated.

"Randy can I ask a few questions to Taylin here?" Josh Matthews asked

"Sure man" Randy said

"Taylin are you by chance related to anyone here in the WWE? I know you came over from TNA but why the change why now?" Josh asked

"TNA was a great company to work for. I don't know anyone but Randy here in the WWE." Taylin answered while trying to hide her eyes as she and Randy look a lot alike in the face as Taylin has Randy's eyes.

"I have to say I just heard you say that you were going to be coming home." Josh said. "I know your family to the Ortons but how?"

"You want the truth?" Taylin asked

"Yes we do want the truth Taylin." Josh stated

"I'm Randy's twin sister Taylin Orton" she said

"Wait Randy you have a twin sister? How come we never knew till now?" Josh asked

"Taylin never wanted in the spotlight till now. You clearly saw how she won with and RKO. It is her time shine" Randy said

Randy still had his match for the night and it was up against Triple H and Taylin said she would walk out with him. As Taylin walked with Randy down to the ring for is match she cheered him on to win and once he beat Triple H she hugged him and kissed her brother on the cheek. As the night went on Taylin quickly changed out of her gear and into jeans and a t-shirt and walked down to catering to see about getting something to drink.

Mark Jindrak was in catering when Taylin walked in to get something to drink and smiled at him then waved as she left the room. Mark fell in love if that was possible by just seeing her twice now once when she was in the ring and just now in catering. Mark got up to follow and track her down but was stopped by Kelly Kelly. Mark hasn't seen Taylin in a few years as he used to travel with Randy a great bit.

"You know she is taken right Mark." Kelly said

"By who?" Mark asked as he spotted Taylin talking to John Cena and his wife Hailey.

"Shannon Moore over in TNA she wont leave him for you." Kelly said

"How do you know this?" Mark asked as Taylin walked over to say hi to Kelly and Mark.

"Kel my friend long time no talk. I am sorry but I over heard you telling Jindrak here that I am seeing Shannon Moore, we are friends and nothing else. Next time just stay out of it." Taylin said

"Bitch" Kelly said and walked away

"Thanks Taylin. She has had it in me for a while now since I turned her down." Mark said

"Not a problem. Long time no see." Taylin said

"Yeah tell me about it. The few times you came to see Randy on the road I was in and of seeing my girl at the time." Mark stated

"Seeing at the time I take it you two broke it off then right?" Taylin asked

"Yeah we did. You want to grab drinks tonight and hang out?" Mark asked

"Sure. Let me tell Randy that I am going out and just getting a room tonight." Taylin said

"Or you can just stay with me. That is up to you" Mark said

"You sure about that we might never sleep." Taylin said with a smile "Be back in a few"

Mark watched as Taylin walked back over to Randy and talked to him for a few. Mark couldn't tell what the outcome of their converstation was but he could tell that when Taylin walked back over to him she looked happy. But he wasn't expecting the answer she gave him either. "Mark you know we should hang out later. Sorry sweetie. But I promise to make time for you later handsome"

"I can respect that Taylin get some rest. We pick up traveling next monday. See you out on the road." Mark said and pressed a kiss to her cheek "By the way you look beautiful out there."

"Thanks Mark see you later" Taylin said and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and it was Randy who waved to Mark and out the door they went.

On the way home Randy was driving while Krista was on the phone with her parents who were flying in next weekend to see her and Randy. Taylin was thinking about her relationship with Shannon. Its true they are just friends she didn't want more. Then again she didn't know what she wanted sure she was attracked to Mark Jindrak, what was there not to like? The abs, the green eyes and just his smile. By the time Randy was pulling in the drive Taylin was lost in thought about what to do with her love life.

"Tay we are here." Krista said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry just thinking. I am headed to bed night guys. What time is your doctor's appointment?" Taylin asked

"At 9am honey" Krista said "Night if you need us we are down the hall honey"

"Randy are you still up for car shopping at one?" Taylin asked

"Sure am hon get some sleep I will text you when we are on our way home" Randy said as he watched Taylin head up to her room.

As the night came to and end for the Orton family everyone was pleased that Raw had gone well, that Taylin was back home and where she belonged. As Taylin laid in bed that night she knew she was where she belonged. With Family but would she meet the love of her life in the process?


	3. Chapter 3

Fast Love

Chapter 3

The next day was finally here, Randy and Krista were already gone to her doctor's appointment when Taylin finally rolled out of bed. After getting changed into shorts and a tank top she pulled her hair back and went down to her brother's home gym. After getting a run in she headed up to find something to eat for breakfast and smiled when Randy walked back in the house without Krista.

"Good morning big bro where is Krista?" Taylin asked

"Over at mom and dad's for now she wanted to help mom with something seeing as our birthdays is coming up soon." Randy said and hugged Taylin close.

"How is the baby?" Taylin asked

"Growing like he or she should be. We can't wait to find out what we are having. Krista is hoping for a girl as am I, but we would be happy with either." Randy said "You getting ready to change?"

"Yes I am. I hope you two have a girl as well." Taylin said "Let me get changed"

Randy watched at Taylin headed upstairs to change clothes. It wasn't long and they were headed towards a dealership so Taylin could find her car of her dreams. Taylin stayed quiet for entire ride to the dealership. Randy couldn't help but think to what was going through his sister's mind. After putting his truck in park he walked around to help Taylin out. Randy had called ahead to the dealership to where he bought Krista's SUV and told them he was bring in his sister as she wanted to buy a car from there and requested the same salesman he bought the SUV from.

"Hello Mr Orton how are you today?" Lance said as he greeted them

"Lance Lance how many times do I need to tell you to call me Randy?" he asked

"Okay Randy. How are doing?" Lance asked

"Pretty good my wife sends her hello's and I have my sister here Taylin who wants to buy a car" Randy said "Tay come here hon"

"Hello Ms how are you today?" Lance asked

"Good. Please call me Tay" she said as she shook his hand.

"Well Tay what do you have in mind?" Lance asked

"Either a brand new Vette or a Crossfire" Taylin stated with a smirk on her face

"Both are good choices. I drive a Vette myself." Lance said

"Nice" Taylin said

"Let me go and see what all we have on the lot. I know we are expecting a few new vettes in as of tomorrow." Lance said "How new do you want?"

"Brand new...Not even on the market yet" Taylin said "So that would be 2012"

"Okay we have two here lets go and take a look shall we?" Lance asked

"Lead the way handsome" Taylin said and smiled at Lance.

Lance led the way to the new vettes that just arrived last night what he didn't know is that some one else was also interested in it. Randy walked beside Taylin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. You would never know that they weren't the same height. Randy had a few inches on Taylin who stood tall at 6 foot even while Randy was 6'4. Taylin was impressed by what she saw. Not even doing a double take when looking at the sticker price. As Taylin walked around the vette she was impressed. Her car in Tampa was a 2009 Vette but she wanted something new and would be driving this one more often as she also wanted a second car since she was keeping her house in Tampa.

"Well Taylin this is one of the two vettes we have here in St Louis is this what you are looking for?" Lance asked

"Yes it is but its not the color I want. I also want an automatic and to do a few other things to it." Taylin said

"What color are you wanting?" Lance asked

"Toyota blue. Can you make it happen?" she asked

"Let me go and talk to one of my guys and see what can be done for you" Lance said and walked off to talk with his manager.

While he was gone Randy smiled when he saw Mark Jindrak pull up into the dealer ship as well. He knew that he was in the market for a car but didn't know what kind. "Looks like you have a follower Taylin" Randy said

"Oh wow its pretty boy but damn I would love to have my way with him" Taylin said

"Really was that out loud?" Randy asked his sister

"Oops yes it was." Taylin said with a smile

While Lance was drawing up the paperwork for all the modifications she wanted done. Since she had signed all the paperwork before they started looking all she had to do was wait for her new vette to come in. Randy wanted to talk to Lance about doing a few modifications to the vette for Taylin but she wouldn't know about it till the car was in her hands. While she was waiting on Randy and Lance to finish talking she smiled as she walked around the showroom and smiled when Mark walked up to her.

"Hey you didn't expect to see you here." Mark said

"Well I need a car for here St Louis Mark." Taylin said "You in the market for a new car?"

"Yes and no. I could use one but don't know what I want yet. What did you buy?" Mark asked

"Brand new vette. Having some modifications done to it and having it painted." Taylin said

"Sweet. Would you like to have lunch with me?" Mark asked

"I would love to. Let me text Randy and we can head out. That is if you don't mind dropping me off at his house after lunch." Taylin said

"That is fine by me" Mark said

Taylin pulled her phone out and sent Randy a text saying she was headed to lunch with Mark and Randy said to behave and Taylin sent one back to him saying Always. Which scared Randy a bit.

"We are all set where to?" Taylin asked

"Well now I know about this place that is out of the way in St Charles is that okay with you?" Mark asked

"Yes it is Mark. What place is it?" Taylin asked

"Well since you grew up here it is China King. I love the place." Mark said

"Love the place good food." Taylin said

On the way there to St Charles Taylin found herself enjoying the company of Mark she was at total ease with him. The conversation flowed easy too. By the time they were done eating Mark asked Taylin if she wanted to shopping which Taylin agreed to. While Mark was helping Taylin in the car she smiled up at him and thanked him for lunch. Mark quickly claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss. Taylin was taken by surprise but she wasn't going to stop him either. Mark cupped Taylin's face with his hands and held her close as she wrapped her arms around his waist as the kiss deepened. As the kiss grew passionate both moaned and both getting quickly turned on by it.

Once the kiss broke Mark kissed Taylin on the lips again then pressed one to her forehead. As he walked around to get in the drivers seat he knew what he wanted to do with Taylin but didn't know if she would agree and didn't know how to ask her either. "I want more of that Mark"

"Really where to baby and you are all mine. Are you seeing anyone?" Mark asked "Do you want to go back to my room at the hotel?"

"Not seeing anyone. Yes your hotel room. Are you dating anyone?" Taylin asked

"No I am not Tay can I call you that?" Mark asked as he drove them in the direction of his hotel room at the Hyatt downtown St Louis

"Yes you can call me Tay most of my friends do. Before we go to far you do have protection right?" Taylin asked

"Yes I do Tay." Mark answered. It was a few minutes later and they were walking in hand and hand to and up to his room and by the time they reached Mark's room they were all hot for each other.

Once inside Mark's room he pulled Taylin close and claimed her lips in a kiss again. When it started to get heated Mark's cell phone started to ring and after looking at the ID it was Vince "Sorry honey hold that thought"

"Hello?"

"Mark sorry to interrupt your day off but I need you to come into my office here at the arena I would like to discuss a storyline with you and a Diva." Vince said

"I can do that what time do you want to meet?" Mark asked

"Now" Vince stated and hung up

Mark pulled Taylin close and held her "Sorry baby it looks like we have to post pone this. That was Vince who wants to meet me now for a storyline with a Diva."

"Its okay. Shit that's my phone its Vince" Taylin said while looking at her phone "Hello Vinny Mac"

"You are the only one I let get by with calling me that Taylin. Can you by chance come in now to meet with me and someone for a storyline please?" Vince asked

"Sure ?" Taylin asked

"Now so you know I am putting you in a storyline with Mark Jindrak" Vince said

"Sweet he is one handsome man." Taylin said

"I didn't need to know that Taylin see you in a bit." Vince said and hung up.

"Well from the sound of it we are in a storyline together, how about we ride to the arena together" Mark stated

"Well Mark its a great idea. Since you have to take me home later hon" Taylin said and reached up to kiss his cheek.

There were a few things running through Mark's mind on the way to the arena. Taylin was on the phone with Randy as he had called to tell her that Vince had called him into the meeting as well. By the time they reached the arena and found Vince's office all three were starting to wonder about what the storyline would be about. Randy knocked on the door and Vince answered it and smiled at all three and moved to let them in.

"Thanks for coming in right now. I know the three of you are wondering why I called you in now for." Vince said

"Just a bit Vince." Randy said

"Well we are putting the three of you in a storyline. Its a romantic one with Taylin and Mark. Randy you are just the big brother looking out for Taylin and don't want her to get hurt in the process. You will be protective." Vince said

"Okay how protective?" Taylin asked

"Randy would be telling you that Mark is all wrong for you and basically trying to break the two of you apart. Mark you make advances towards Taylin kissing her when Randy isn't looking and Taylin you flirt and go after Mark yourself." Vince said

"We can do that." Mark said

"Another thing. I want you and Taylin rooming and traveling together. Only if that is okay with the two of you" Vince asked

"That's fine with me as Krista is going to start traveling with me as we are 8 almost 9 weeks pregnant and I don't want to miss out on anything." Randy said

"Congrats Randy." Vince said "Any objections from either of you?"

"None from me" Taylin said and Mark agreed.

"When does this storyline start?" Mark asked

"Monday. Steph is wrapping up writing it and I will have it faxed to the three of you tonight so you can go over your lines." Vince said "Any questions?"

"None from me Vince" Mark said

"None from me either." Randy stated

All three looked at Taylin who had been quiet. "Taylin hon questions?"

"Yes when do I start kissing Mark? When do I start wrestling? Am I going to take the title from Alicia?"

"That was a lot of questions Taylin. But you and Mark share your first kiss on Monday. You will start to wrestle again in two weeks. As for the title I don't know yet, that is up to Steph and the rest of the writers." Vince said

"Leave it to my sister to ask when she would start kissing Mark." Randy said and shook his head at his twin.

"What it was a vaild question Orton" Taylin snapped

"That's the kind of protectiveness I want from the two of you. Thanks again for coming in." Vince said

"Not a problem Vinny Mac." Taylin said with a smile

"We need to work on that. I don't need the rest of my stars to start calling me that Taylin." Vince said

"Well I could call you Uncle Vince I did that for years. Its up to you it is either that or Vinny Mac which one?" Taylin asked

"How about just Vince?" he asked

"I will think abou it." Taylin said with a smile

"See you three on Monday in Columbia" Vince said

The three headed out and Randy had gotten a call from Krista who wanted to know how the meeting went and then told her husband to invite Mark over for dinner that night. Once he was off the phone he smiled at Taylin who was smiling at Mark. "Mark you up to dinner tonight at our house? That was Krista and she has invited you." Randy said

"Sounds like a plan. What time?" Mark asked

"Probably around 6 pm. Tay you need a ride home?" Randy asked

"Nope. Mark and I are going to talk and shop. I will have him just bring me home intime for supper and we can pick something up for dessert." Taylin stated

"Becareful is all I have to say Mark. She is very headstrong" Randy warned

"Tell me something I don't already know." Mark stated with a laugh and Taylin just laughed knowing that her brother was right.

"See ya at home then." Randy said and hugged Taylin who then reached up and kissed her brother on his cheek and the three of them walked towards their cars.

Randy watched at Mark helped Taylin into his rental and knew that they had already formed a lasting friendship, he wouldn't mind seeing them in a relationship as he knew Mark would treat Taylin right. As he drove home he couldn't help but think of his wife who he was very much in love with, he still couldn't believe that they were having a baby. By the time he walked into the house he could smell something good and knew that Krista was making his favorite dishes for supper.

"Hey handsome" Krista stated as Randy walked in the back door and into the kitchen

"Hey sexy. It smells good in here." Randy said and wrapped his arms around Krista and pressed a kiss to her cheek

"Yes it does. I am trying to figure out what to have for dessert." Krista said

"Don't worry about it. Taylin and Mark and picking something up. Vince said congrats on the baby and knows that you are going to start traveling with me." Randy said

"Good. What was the meeting about?" Krista asked

"A romantic storyline that invloves Taylin and Mark. I am just the protective Big Brother and try to break them up" Randy said

"Nice." Krista said "I love you Randy"

"I love you too baby and our baby" Randy stated then bent to capture his wife's lips in a tender kiss.

Mark and Taylin arrived at the hotel again. Taylin on the way to the hotel could tell that she was getting a massive migraine and hope that she could lay down for a while. She pulled out her meds and grabbed the water bottle that was in the car and downed her pain meds and smiled weakly at Mark who was looking at her with concern written all over his face.

"What is wrong Tay?" Mark asked

"Massive migraine. Need sleep" Taylin said

"Okay do you want a massage?" Mark asked

"Yes please." Taylin said as they walked up to Mark's room once inside Taylin used the bathroom and walked out and smiled again at Mark.

"How do you want to do this? Do you want to leave your shirt on?" Mark asked

"Are you okay with skin on skin? I am stripping down to my undies." Taylin stated

"That's fine do you have lotion on you by chance?" Mark asked

"Yes I do its in my purse. Also set your alarm on your phone to wake us up at 5 that way we can get dressed and over to get dessert then to Randy." Taylin said and handed her lotion to Mark.

Taylin stripped down to her undies and Mark tried his hardest not to get turned on by this beauty that was in his room in only her undies. He could tell that she wasn't feeling good and changed out of his jeans to his shorts then helped Taylin lay down and pulled the sheet up over her legs and straddled her and began to massage her back. It didn't take long and he could tell by her breathing that she was sound asleep. Mark got up to wipe the rest of the lotion off his hands then climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Fast Love

Chapter 4

As Mark and Taylin slept both Randy and Krista were busy getting the table set and ready for dinner. It was nearing 5pm when Mark's phone rang and it was his sister who wanted to know when he might be headed home. He eased himself out of bed and smiled at Taylin who was now sleeping on her back and had the sheet pulled up to her chest and had it held in place by her arm.

"Hey sis sorry was sleeping. I don't know when I am headed home. I am in the ATL in three weeks. How about lunch." Mark asked

"Sounds like a plan. Hows this tour treating you?" Nancy asked

"Pretty good. Getting into a huge storyline that involves Orton but other than that good." Mark said. "I hate to do this Nancy, but I need to go for now as my phone is almost dead and all. I will call you later."

"That's fine love you stay out of trouble." Nancy told him

"Love you too sis." Mark said and hung up his phone and hated to wake Taylin up as she was sleeping peacefully. "Tay hon its time to get up"

"No don't want to move." Taylin moaned

"Sorry hon. We are having supper with your brother tonight. And we need to pick up some type of dessert." Mark stated

"That's easy. We are stopping by Dairy Queen for a Ice Cream Cake" Taylin told him as she sat up in bed and reached down for her bra and put it on, then slipped her t-shirt on and then stood and walked into the bathroom to use it then walked out and smiled at Mark while she pulled her jeans on. "After supper your holding me and I want to fall asleep to your heartbeat."

"And where do you suggest we do this?" Mark asked

"In my bed in my room at Randy's he wont mind. Its not like we are going to be having loud wild sex." Taylin smirked at Mark.

"I wouldn't want to be in the same house or hotel with your bother when I make love to you baby." Mark said and pulled Taylin close and kissed her sweetly on the lips and once the kiss broke they headed out.

Mark with the help of Taylin steered his car in the direction of Dairy Queen and then to Randy's house. After parking the car and then helping Taylin out. Mark noticed that Taylin was rather quiet. "What is wrong?"

"I have this feeling that I am being watched." Taylin said and Mark pulled her close. Taylin put her code into the garage and it opened and after she and Mark entered she closed it with the code again.

"By who hon?" Mark asked

"One of my ex boyfriends he was pretty controlling over me and it took me going to TNA and moving to Tampa to get away from him." Taylin said

"That's not good honey." Mark said

"Hey about time you two show up." Randy said

"Don't start with me Randy please don't start with me." Taylin said and started to cry.

Mark reached for Taylin and just pulled her into his arms and held her while the tears flowed. Mark tried his hardest to comfort Taylin but it wasn't long and Randy was showing Mark where Taylin's room was and he laid her down on the bed and laid down facing her. "What happened?"

"As we pulled into the drive and I helped Tay out she got really quiet. I knew something was wrong. When I asked she said she felt like someone was watching her. I asked who and she said her ex." Mark explained

"Okay. Well supper wont be ready till 7, we didn't have everything so I had to make a trip to the store. Why don't you hold Tay and just let her sleep and I will make sure the house is locked up tight. You can just stay here tonight with her." Randy said

"Thanks man." Mark said and rubbed his hand up and down Taylin's back.

Randy ran down the stairs and told Krista he was headed outside to check on the house and make sure everything was locked up outside. When she asked why all Randy said was Brent.

Krista knew what that meant and walked downstairs to make sure all the doors that lead outside was locked and the windows were locked as well. Randy checked on everything and nothing was out of place or unlocked. He didn't recognize any thing out of the ordinary either. After he headed inside he locked the house and then set the house alarm to stay.

It was nearing 7pm when Mark and Taylin walked downstairs and Randy pulled Taylin in and held her. "I'm sorry honey. I told Mark he could just stay here tonight. Has he been calling you again?" Randy asked

"Yes" Taylin said quietly.

"Okay we just need to be careful. Brent must know your in town honey. We will be okay. Just make sure you have your phone on you at all times." Krista stated

"Thanks" Taylin said it was a few minutes later that they were eating and decided to wait on eating the ice cream cake.

"How about a movie." Krista suggested while she and Mark cleared a table.

"Good idea. But first I need a cig" Taylin stated

"Since when did you start smoking againTaylin Renee?" Randy questioned

"Don't start with me Randal Keith." Taylin snapped at her big brother who just wrapped his arms around his twin and held her. He knew how controlling Brent was and he hated seeing his sister live in fear when they dated and now he didn't want her to be in fear all over again.

"Tay sweetie do you want a glass of wine?" Krista asked her sister in law

"Please." Taylin said and hugged her brother back "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It is okay Tay sweetie. I love you. I know that Mark here will protect you." Randy said.

"You know I will Randy." Mark said and smiled at Taylin who smiled back at him.

"Rand hon do you want a beer what about you Mark?" Krista asked as she poured Taylin a glass of wine.

"Sure thanks." Mark said as Randy walked over to the fridge and got two beers out and they all walked into the living room. Randy knew that Taylin would lean up against Mark and she would be sound asleep with in minutes of the movie starting.

Randy and Mark picked out a movie only with Krista and Taylin's approval and they ended up putting on 12 Rounds with John Cena staring in it. After the movie got started Taylin leaned into Mark and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Randy also wrapped Krista up in his arms. She was leaning into his chest and they both hand their hands on the baby.

Randy looked over at Mark and Taylin and was surprised that his sister was still awake. Taylin for the life of her could never stay awake during a movie if she was at home and relaxed. About half way through the movie Randy got up to get Krista something else to drink and noticed that Taylin was no long in the room but in the kitchen as well.

"What is wrong Taylin?" Randy asked as he got into the fridge.

"Nothing right now my migraine is starting to come back some and walked up a few minutes ago to take my meds. Thanks for letting Mark stay tonight." Taylin said

"You are most welcome my dear. Why don't we go and finish the movie and since its getting late then head to bed. Any plans tomorrow?" Randy asked

"Not much need to go on a run in the AM outside and the pack." Taylin answered

"I will go on the run with you if you want." Randy said as they headed back into the living room

"Sure" Taylin said

Soon the movie was coming to and end. Both Taylin and Krista had fallen asleep. Randy knew better than to wake Taylin up and told Mark to just carry her up the stairs while he woke up Krista and together they headed to bed. Mark watched in awe as after he laid Taylin down she got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed she smiled at Mark who walked into her bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This may be too early to say this honey. But I love you Taylin"

"Its not too early. I love you too Mark." Taylin said and turned around in his arms and Mark claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

As they laid in bed that night her head resting on Mark's chest she relaxed in his arms. Taylin fell asleep that night to the soft sound of Mark's heartbeat. Both slept through the night.

Taylin was starting to wake up and pressed a kiss to Mark's bare chest and he wrapped his arms back around her and held her close. "Morning babe"

"Morning. More sleep." Mark said he wanted to go on the run with Taylin more than anything but he hyper extened his knee during his match on Monday and was told not to run.

"Okay sleepyhead. I am headed on a run. I am going to see if Randy wants to go with." Taylin said as she got out of bed and changed into shorts and tank top and kissed Mark again then left her room and walked down to the kitchen where she could smell the coffee.

"Hey morning sis" Randy said while he was pouring himself a cup of coffee."You want a cup?"

"Ew no. You know I don't drink coffee Randy. Are you ready for the run?" Taylin asked

"I would love to go but Krista isn't feeling good has been up already getting sick." Randy said

"Its okay Randy. Take care of Kris. I am taking my usual route so you know. I have my phone but its plugged in to my headphones. See ya in a hour or so." Taylin said as she kissed Randy on the cheek and took off out the front door.

While Taylin bent down to make sure both of her shoes were tied tight she never saw Brent get out of his car. While she headed down towards her parents house which was nearly two miles but didn't get very far when she heard someone come up behind her.

Brent was right behind Taylin running he loved watching her form as she ran. Sleek and just tight. Brent wanted to take her as soon as she walked out of the house. Which he had to force himself not to. Brent ran straight into her.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you. Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine I didn't see you." Taylin answered not seeing who it was till he helped her up. "Brent what do you want?"

"That's a simple answer my dear you." Brent said and knocked her out. While Brent carried her to his house, he quickly entered his garage and closed it.

Brent kept hitting her, he kicked her in the ribs and was satisfied when he heard the breaking of her ribs. Brent knew that he hit her pretty hard to begin with but threw Taylin into the wall and just watched her slump to the ground. Nearly an hour had passed when he carried her near lifeless body back outside and dumped her a few houses away from his. Brent went back to his house to clean himself up as he now had her blood on him.

Randy was starting to get worried about Taylin and went back up change and decided to go on a drive to see if he could see Taylin. After checking on and telling Krista what was going on she told him to keep her updated, he even asked Mark to stay with Krista who still wasn't feeling good.

Randy got into his hummer and took the route he knew Taylin ran but didn't see her anywhere yet. As he rounded the curve on the next block he could see someone flagging him down. As Randy slowed down it was an older man who needed help.

"Thank you for stopping. We need some help and have called the police." he stated

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked as he got out of his hummer

"My wife found this young lady all bloody and all we don't know anything to help her, can you please help us? I am Robert" he said

"I'm Randy let me see how I can help her is she still breathing?" he asked

"Yes" the woman answered as she moved away from the body and noticed that Randy teared up and dropped to the ground right away and took Taylin into his arms.

"Tay wake up baby please wake up" Randy bawled

"Do you know her?" Robert asked

"She is my sister" Randy said and called 911 again who said the medics were a few minutes away just to hold tight.

"Cathy go get some towels to help him stop the bleeding from around her face its the least we can do." Robert said

"Did you see anything?" Randy asked as he calmed down

"No son we didn't. We just came out for a walk since its nice this morning and not so chilly." Robert said "Thanks Cathy" and handed the towel to Randy who pressed it to Taylin's face where she had cut herself. Who was starting to come around and was now moaning in pain.

It wasn't a minute later that the medics were pulling up and two medics jump out and start to tend to Taylin. While one got vitals the other one got the gurney to load Taylin onto it.

"Brian what are her vitals?" Eddy asked

"BP is 70/40 and her pulseox is 77" Brian "I got a line started"

"Okay we need to transport" Eddy stated

"Can I ride with she is my twin" Randy asked

"Sure you can help keep her calm" Brian said as they loaded Taylin in the back "We are headed to St Louis Regional"

"Robert, can you please follow us in my truck. I will make sure you get home" Randy said and handed him the keys to his hummer

"We can do that son do we need to call anyone?" Robert asked

"Yes here is my cell phone call Krista then Mom is what the names are explain that Taylin was attacked and we are headed to St Louis Regional" Randy said as he handed his cell phone and climbed in the back with Taylin and held her hand.

While Taylin was awake she was scared out of her mind not wanting to talk in case Brent was with her she still had her eyes closed and didn't know that Randy was with her.

"Taylin honey can you open your eyes for me please" Randy asked

"What happened?" Taylin asked quietly

"You were attacked honey. We are on the way to St Louis Regional. I'm Brian and you will be okay. Is she allergic to anything?" he asked "Are you in much pain?"

"Yes she is morphine and Augmentin" Randy stated then pressed a kiss to his sisters forehead.

"Yes make it stop please." Taylin said

"Okay this will make you sleepy. I am giving you Nubain." Brian said

While Randy had tears streaming down his face, Robert was making the calls to Krista and Randy's mom he called Krista first.

"Did you find her Randy?" Krista asked when she answered the phone

"Krista?" Robert asked

"This is she whats wrong?" Krista asked

"This is Robert. Randy is taking Taylin to the hospital she was attacked from what I could tell. Randy is in the bus with her. They are going to St Louis Regional can you meet him there?" Robert asked

"I can. Thank you for calling me. Do you need me to come and pick up the truck?" Krista asked

"No I am driving it following Randy and Taylin" Robert said

"Taylin. Mark Taylin was hurt" Krista yelled up the stairs "Thanks for calling Robert. I will meet you in the ER and we will make sure you get back home thanks for calling. I will call Randy's parents"

"Okay thanks" Robert stated

"What?" Mark asked as he ran down the stairs

"Taylin was hurt she and Randy are on the way to the hospital. Grab Taylin's purse and lets go" Krista stated as she grabbed the keys to her car and started to cry

"I will drive honey come on" Mark said and held on to Krista while she cried and he locked the house up and helped her into his car and they took off.

"I need to call Elaine" Krista said and pulled her phone out

"Hello?" Elaine answered

"Mom are you at work?" Krista asked

"Yes dear. Hang on I need to go we have someone coming in Randal what is going on?" Elaine asked as she saw her son covered in blood

"Tay was attacked"

"Kris honey I know Randy is here" Elaine said

"Okay mom see ya in a few" Krista stated

"What do you mean she was attacked by who?" Elaine asked as she started to clean Randy up.

"I don't know mom she went out for a run and nearly and hour and half later she wasn't back. I know the route she goes and I was flagged down by two people who were tending to someone and well it was Taylin." Randy said and grabbed his own ribs as they hurt

"Are you hurt?" Elaine asked

"No its Tay her ribs are broken and mine hurt. Like when we were younger mom she gets hurt I feel the pain worse than she does." Randy said

"Okay lay down I will get a doctor too look at you as well" Elaine said and helped Randy lay down and grabbed a free doctor who happened to be working on Taylin to look at her son. She explained what was going on and Randy was given something to relax him. While she went to go and check on Taylin.

"Elaine I am sorry you can't go back there" Nancy stated

"The hell I can't thats my daughter" Elaine stated and pushed her way to her daughter and pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead

"Mom"

"I'm here sweetie what happened?" Elaine asked

"Brent. Where is Randy?" Taylin asked while trying not to cry

"Its okay honey we will find him. Randal is being looked as as well. Remember from when you were younger. You would get hurt and Randy feels not only the pain but worse." Elaine asked

"Yes" Taylin answered

"Elaine we need you to step back while we take pictures you can go back in a minute." Dr Cushing stated

While Taylin was having x-rays taken, she started to cry as she was scared as no one was near her. Elaine went to check on Randy who was standing up with Krista in his arms. "Randy Taylin is asking for you" Elaine stated

"Mark go. I need to stay in here. I can't move thanks mom" Randy stated

"Well son you grab your ribs what am I to think. I need to go and call your dad." Elaine said "Follow me Mark."

After having x-rays taken Taylin was finally taken up to a room so she could rest as they had given her really strong pain killers and she was starting to fall asleep. The doctors knew she had a concussion but she was in a lot of pain and would check on her every few hours. Taylin had just fallen asleep when Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead. Thankful that Taylin was now safe he could now relax.

Elaine was still downstairs with Randy and Krista and smiled when the doctor release Randy. "Mom am worried about Tay." Randy said

"She is okay. Mark is with her honey. She has a mild concussion, and several broken ribs. And a lot of brusing. There is a small cut on her forehead near her hairline. She is resting now upstairs why don't you follow me. Your dad is gettig ready to take Robert and his wife home." Elaine stated

"I need to go and thank him before dad leaves with them." Randy said and with Krista by his side Randy slowly made his wait to the waiting room. "Robert."

"Yes son?" he asked as he stood up and then helped his wife up

"I want to thank you for following me to the hospital and taking care of Taylin till I arrive and for calling the police." Randy said

"How is Taylin?" Robert asked

"She will be okay. My dad here Bob is going to take you and your wife home. Thanks again." Randy said

"Son I will be back later are you okay?" Bob asked

"I will be dad." Randy answered.

Randy was very thankful to the people who had found Taylin and watched with his arms around Krista as Bob led the way to his car so he could take Robert and Cathy home.


	5. Chapter 5

Fast Love

Chapter 5

Randy and Krista followed Elaine upstairs and soon were walking into Taylin's room. Mark was crashed out beside Taylin on the bed and she was sound asleep in his arms. The nurse smiled at Elaine and noticed that Randy and Taylin looked alot alike.

"How is she?" Elaine asked

"Finally resting. Dr Cena is on her way up to the hospital. Mark some how talked one of my nurses into letting him sleep and hold Taylin." Lacey stated

"I can see that. Can I talk to you for a minute please." Elaine asked

"Sure" Lacey responded with a smile and she and Elaine walked out of the room and down to the nurses station.

"What is going on Elaine?" Lacey asked

"So you know now. Randy will probably be spending all of his time up here with Taylin. I don't know if you know they are twins, he feels almost all the pain and more than she does." Elaine said

"I can understand that. Elaine. I didn't realize that they were twins. I will also make sure Taylin is taken care of. There is Dr Cena I need to let her how Taylin is doing." Lacey stated

"Its okay Lacey. I can talk to Dr Cena she is a close friend of ours. Taylin and Krista along with Hailey are really close friends." Elaine said

"That's fine." Lacey said and hugged Elaine as they were pretty good friends.

"Elaine what happened?" Hailey asked as she hugged her best friends mom.

"Taylin was attacked, while she was on a run. Brent" Elaine said

"Okay I will go and check on her. I also hear that Randy felt the pain more than Taylin." Hailey stated

"Yep I will walk down there with you and pull all the kids out. Is John with you?" Elaine asked

"Nope he is at home going over stuff for work he will be up later. I am on call tonight" Hailey said as they walked into Taylin's room. "Hey guys"

"Hi"

"I hate to do this kids. Randy will you please wake up Mark and then the four of us are going down to grab something to eat. While Hailey looks Taylin over." Elaine stated

"I'm staying" Randy said

"No your not Randal" Elaine said "Taylin is in good hands honey"

Randy stood up then helped Krista up and then he woke Mark up who didn't want to leave either. Once everyone was out of the room, Hailey sat down on the bed next to Taylin.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Hailey asked

"In pain and sore is everything okay?" Taylin asked

"I bet honey. I saw the x-rays, you have three on the right side that are badly bruised and two are badly broken. Then four on your left side are broken honey and the rest are bruised." Hailey said

"Okay anything else? And when can I go home?" Taylin asked

"Well let me look you over and then we can talk how is that." Hailey said

"Okay." Taylin said

Hailey looked Taylin over and had to press on her ribs which made Taylin start to cry as her ribs hurt even more. After listening to Taylin's heart and lungs she wanted to get a few more x-rays taken then would decide if she could go home. "I don't like how your lungs sound honey. I want a few more x-rays they can come up here to take them. Also I am going to put you on a anti anxiety med honey. If all goes well and you don't have a punctured lung that I don't have to repair we will talk about going home how does that sound?"

"Good and what med?" Taylin asked

"I will look it over in a minute let me get the x-rays ordered I will be right back. Do you want anything else for pain?" Hailey asked and Taylin just nodded her head.

Hailey talked to one of the nurses and radiology was on the way up to do the x-rays and soon it was shown that Taylin did need surgery as she did have a punctured lung along with two fractured ribs and scheduled it for the next hour. Hailey called Elaine and told her what was going on and that a surgeon was coming to look at Taylin and wanted only Randy and Elaine to come up as Taylin was starting to freak out some and wanted Randy there to calm her down.

"Hailey whats wrong?" Taylin asked as Hailey walked back into her room.

"Well I don't have good news honey. You do need surgery for the small hole in your right lung. The surgeon in on the way up to talk to you along with your mom and Randy. He is also going to set the two right ribs that are fractured as well hon." Hailey told her

"I'm scared Hailey" Taylin said

"I know you are honey. It will be okay I will be in there with you and all." Hailey said and pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead "Here this will also relax you."

"What is it?" Taylin asked

"Valium hon, when you go home I will give you a pill form of it or another one sweetie." Hailey said and just sat there till Randy and Elaine came up.

It was a few minutes later when Randy, Elaine and Bob walk into hear what Hailey had to say. Randy wasn't feeling the best and Hailey looked him over as well and gave him something to help relax him. Hailey explained what was going on and Randy laid down on the bed next to Taylin and held her and they both cried. It wasn't long after the family was talking with Hailey that the surgeon came into take a look at Taylin and agreed to do the surgery.

As Taylin was being prepped for surgery Mark and Krista were now upstairs and in with Taylin. Mark was in tears as the love of his life was headed to surgery while Krista was upset that Randy wasn't taking good care of himself or feeling good.

"You need to lay down Randy and try to relax your body." Krista said as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Randy turned and wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will try. Lay down with me" Randy said

"Where?" Krista asked with a small laugh as they were all in the surgical waiting room.

"Krista come here fore a minute." Hailey called from the doorway of the waiting room. Randy let go of Krista and watched as she stood up and walked over to her best friend.

"What Hailey?" Krista asked

"Come with me" Hailey said and Krista walked with her as they walked down the hall.

"Hailey what is wrong honey." Krista asked

"Well honey I am not only worried about Randy but you and the baby too. You need to rest and eat. I haven't seen you eat yet." Hailey said and placed a hand on the baby that Krista was carrying.

"I'm okay. Since we didn't get the chance to tell you yet we are actually further into the pregnancy than 8 weeks. We had a sono just the other morning while you were still traveling with John." Krista said

"What? How much futher into the pregnancy?" Hailey asked

"We are 12 weeks honey." Krista said and placed a hand on the baby as well. "I will try to get my husband to lay down and rest but you and I both know it wont be easy."

"I know honey. I am happy for you and Randy." Hailey said as she hugged her best friend.

As the girls head back to the waiting room talking about the baby and Taylin who had just been taken back for surgery. As the girls are about to the waiting room Hailey spots John who pulled not Hailey but also Krista in for a hug. Taylin was like a little sister to him and he was just as worried as the rest. Krista smiled at John and went to find Randy and walked over to sit down by him. She wasn't feeling the best placed a hand on the baby Randy reached for her and helped her sit down.

"What's is wrong Krista honey?" Randy asked as he noticed that his wife was looking very pale while placing a hand on the baby.

"I just don't feel good Randy." Krista said

"That isn't good do you want to go down and eat baby?" Randy asked

"That might be a good thing." Krista answered as she smiled weakly at her husband

Randy stood then helped Krista stand up, Randy turned to tell his parents that he and Krista were headed downstairs. When John stepped forward to catch her when she passed out. "Orton" John said

"What happened?" Elaine asked as Randy turned his attention to Krista as Hailey started to make sure that both Krista and the baby were okay.

"I don't know she said that she wasn't feeling good and we were headed to go and get something to eat." Randy said as he knelt down by Krista and held her hand as he started to cry not only scared about Taylin but now also about Krista the love of his life and their baby.

"Randy I want to take a look at Krista even more. I need to get her up to the maternity floor and get fluids in her and check the baby out." Hailey said as one of the nurses in the waiting room got an IV started on Krista.

"That's fine, when are you going to move her?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on the baby

"Now, follow me Randy." Hailey said as one of the nurses wheeled Krista up to the maternity floor. As they waited for the elevator Hailey was able to get a set of vitals on Krista her blood pressure was 60/40. Hailey was also happy that Krista was also breathing on her own, the baby's heart was really fast close to 190 Hailey knew that the baby was stressed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Fast Love

Chapter 6

Once Hailey had Krista in a private room she was very thankful that Krista was now talking to Randy quietly. As Hailey checked her best friend over for any other signs of stress not only on her but their baby as well.

"Kris I am getting ready to do a sono to see how the baby is. I also want to keep you over night." Hailey said as she started in on the sono.

As Hailey was doing the sono she couldn't also help but want to have a baby with her husband. As she checked the baby over she could tell that their little one was doing great just really stressed out from all the events that had gone on already during the day.

"Is the baby okay Hailey?" Krista asked

"Baby Orton is doing okay, just in a tight ball from all the stress. It doesn't help any Kris that you are pretty dehydrated." Hailey said "I am going to give you something to help you relax."

"I am so happy that you and the baby are okay honey." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead then smiled down at his wife "Hailey can I stay in the room with her tonight as well as in the bed?"

Hailey couldn't help but laugh at the question that was just asked she knew that Randy would sleep holding his wife that night. "Randy even if I said no I know I would walk in here tomorrow morning and see you two sleeping soundly in each other's arms. Yes you can sleep in the bed with Krista. I will have my nurse pull down the queen size bed, and bring you some scrubs to sleep in as well Krista."

"Thanks." Krista said

"Randal your next I want to listen to you and check you completely over. Now Kris can you please move over a bit and let me look your hubby over please?" Hailey asked

Randy just groaned he knew that he was next. It seemed like everyone was being checked out. First Taylin then him now Krista and the baby but now Randy again. Right before Randy could lay down on the bed next to his wife a nurse poked her head in "Dr Cena?"

"Hi Lane what can I help you with?" Hailey asked

"You have a phone call at the nurses station." Lane said

"I will be right back, and no Randy I wont forget to look at you." Hailey said as she walked out the door and asked that Lane get Krista cleaned off and asked her to listen to the baby every 30 minutes and to pull down the queen size bed.

Hailey walked down to the nurses station and smiled at John who was standing there and hugged her quickly and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead while she took the phone call and it was the surgeon calling to tell her that Taylin was now out of surgery and it was complication free. Hailey told the surgeon thanks for calling and smiled at John who wrapped her up in her arms. They walked back to the small office Hailey had there and John had Hailey laying down as she had basically been working non stop since 2am as she was also on call last night as well.

"Honey are you okay?" John asked as he rubbed Hailey's stomach

"I'm worn out John. I am worried about not only Taylin but also Krista and the baby. What if I was pregnant and that stressed out John it would put too much stress not only on me but the baby as well." Hailey said and smiled up at her husband

"Hailey when we have a baby or find out we are pregnant we will be okay, you will need to slow down and not take on too much. Vince came to me while Taylin was taken back while you were up here tending to Krista. He asked if you would come on as my personal doctor but also Randy's, Taylin's and Mark's as well." John said then pressed a light kiss to Hailey's lips

"Would you like me to travel with you and come tend to you?" Hailey asked

"Yes I would love it honey. I also know that once Krista is cleared now to travel she will be joining Randy." John said

"Okay honey I will take leave from here and close my practice for awhile." Hailey said

There was a knock on the door and it was the nurse "Dr Cena I am sorry to interrupt but Mrs Orton is asking for you to come down to her room." Lane said

"It's okay Lane what's wrong?" Hailey asked

"She is wanting to know if she can have something for nausea she is pretty nauseated." Lane said

"I will get some Zofran drawn up and go down and give it to her myself. John you can go on down she is in room 514" Hailey said and hugged John who kissed her quickly "Lane do you know what the baby's heart beat is? Also did she ever get anything to help her relax?"

"The baby's heart beat is close to 150 and pretty steady. No I checked her chart she never got anything to relax her." Lane said "What would you like her to have?"

"I will go down in a minute can you draw up 25 mg's of Zofran for me. I need to find her some maternity scrubs to change into." Hailey said while she started looking for some scrubs for Krista.

"Do you want me to push it?" Lane asked "Sorry for all the questions."

"It's okay. Just draw it up for me and I will push it is she feeling okay other wise?" Hailey asked

"She didn't say." Lane stated "Here are the scrubs Dr Cena"

"Thanks Lane. I have lost my mind it seems." Hailey said "Also when I am on call please call me Hailey, all of my nurses call me Dr Hailey."

"Okay Dr Hailey here is the Zofran." Lane said and handed the medicine over to Hailey who smiled at the nurse.

Hailey walked down to see what was going on with Krista and take a look at Randy. When she walked in she could hear Krista in the bathroom getting sick while Randy was right beside her and rubbing her back. "Sorry hon its that its taken me so long to come down. Here is some anti-nausea meds it will work pretty quick. I will get Lane to bring in an extra fan to cool you off."

"Thanks Hailey." Randy said as Hailey helped Krista change into the pair of scrubs

"I feel like crap Hailey." Krista said as Hailey and Randy helped Krista get back in bed and helped her get comfy

"I'm sorry honey I really am. I don't want to ever know this feeling like you are. I bet its all from the stress and also pregnancy. I want to do another sono but that can wait till tonight when you have had something to help you relax." Hailey said "Randy I want you to lay down and face Kris and just rub your hand up and down her back, then once your about to fall asleep you can lay down and fall asleep to Randy's heart beat."

John just smiled as he and Randy got Krista settled in on the bed while Hailey ran down to get the fan and some meds to help Krista relax, by the time she reached Krista's room she was smiling to herself that she wanted this someday a family with her husband. As she pushed the medication to help Krista relax she pressed a kiss to Randy's cheek as he watched his wife drift off to sleep. "I love you guys." Hailey said

"We love you too honey Hailey. Thanks for everything." Randy said as he rubbed Krista's back and watched her sleep.

"You are most welcome Randy. If you need anything just press the call button. I will be back to check on Krista later on tonight." Hailey said

Randy just nodded his head in agreement as he was now on his cellphone and started to cry. John decided to stay up with his best friend to make sure he was okay. Randy was crying from relief that Taylin was okay she was now in recovery. Hailey ran down to check on Taylin in recovery and give everyone else an update on Krista and that baby. What she didn't expect is to walk into a waiting room that is now full of not only family but Vince and Linda, Stephanie and Paul but most of the roster of the Red team.

Elaine smiled at Hailey and could tell that she was about to loose it and pulled her aside and hugged her.

"What is wrong Hailey?" Elaine asked

"Nothing. The baby is okay just curled up in a tight ball from all the stress. I am going to do another sono tonight after both Krista and the baby have had time relax." Hailey said

Elaine smiled her grandbaby was okay and so was her mommy. Elaine also knew that Randy wasn't feeling the best and from the meds he recieved were probalby starting to kick in more and knew that with in a few minutes of Krista that one either Randy would be pacing and bugging the nurse to find out how Taylin was or second he was sound asleep. Elaine was hoping for the second one.

"Don't worry Randy is about asleep himself. John is still up with them and will keep an eye on both for me. I need to go back and check on Taylin has the doctor come out to talk to you yet?" Hailey asked

"Yes he has, the nurse just took Mark back so he could be there when she wakes up. We want to thank you for being there for not only Taylin but our whole family." Elaine said

"Not a problem Elaine all of you are like a family for me. I need to go and check ok Tay." Hailey said and hugged Elaine and walked through the double doors that led to the recovery rooms.

Once Hailey was back in the recovery room where Taylin was being held she smiled at Mark who was sitting right by her side and walked over to the nurses station and was happy to see that the doctor was still there.

"Hi Dr Cena how are you tonight?" Dr Young asked

"Been pretty busy. How did the surgery go? And please call me Hailey." she said

"Hailey we were albe to repair the hole in Taylin's right lung it wasn't that small either but covered up by one of her ribs. We also set the two fractured ribs and she will heal nicely from the breaks and surgergy." Dr Young said

"Thanks for coming as quick as you did. Taylin is like family. When do you think that she will be able to go home then travel?" Hailey asked as they walked toward Taylin.

"Two weeks before traveling, no wreslting for nearly 5 months. Let me listen to her one more time then she is all yours." Dr Young said and started to listen to Taylin again and checked her over again.

"Hailey what is wrong?" Mark asked as he watched Dr Young check Taylin over.

"Nothing is wrong Mark he is checking her one more time before handing her care over to me, then I need to listen and check her wounds then she will be transfer to her room again." Hailey said

"Okay thank god. I thought something was wrong with her again." Mark said

"Nope. I will be checking you over as well. I might have Dr Young look at your knee while he is right here." Hailey told him.

Hailey smiled at Dr Young who was now looking at Taylin's wound and asked him to look at Mark's knee as he hyper extended it on Raw on Monday. While Dr Young looked at Mark's kneee, Hailey chekced Taylin over. She was pleased to see that the surgery went smooth and she was in great hands.

"Nancy I think we can move Ms Orton back up to her room. I would like a PAC pump attached to her IV pole with morphine running in every hour and she can get and extra shot every 10 minutes." Dr Young stated

"Make that Demerol. Taylin is allergic to morphine." Hailey said

"That is right. Thanks Hailey. Mark no running for two weeks and no matches for four weeks. Take care of that knee and yourself." Dr Young said

"Thanks and I will try my first thing is Tay." Mark said

"Oh Hailey have Mark here fitted for a moblielizer for his left knee." Dr Young stated and smiled at Hailey. "She is all yours if you need anything just call me."

Hailey nodded her head in agreement and watched as the doctor grabbed an extra pillow there in the recovery room and a few blankets and laid down on of the bed and dosed off she knew that he was on call and hoped that he didn't get called to do more surgeries.

Mark walked beside Taylin's bed as they rolled her towards her hospital room that she would be in for nearly three days as it was late in the first day already. Taylin wrote orders for Taylin and okayed for Mark to hold Taylin on her left side while she laid up against his chest. Once everything was in order for Taylin's room she headed down to grab Elaine and Bob and the rest of the WWE roster who was left and told them what room she was in and that until 8am that only family could go back and that just meant, Randy, Krista, John, Ted and Mark and her parents then tomorrow everyone else could come up and see her.


	7. Chapter 7

Fast Love

Chapter 7

The next day came quick for Dr Hailey Cena as she was still on call but the only patients she was looking at was Krista and Taylin. John made sure she slowed down and he even spent the night in the hospital in her office making sure she got some sleep. Hailey and John had been awake for a bit but hadn't moved from the bed that she has in her office.

"Morning sweetie." John said as he moved so Hailey could lay on his chest "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Hailey said as she snuggled into her husband "Thank you for staying up here with me last night."

"You are most welcome." John said

It wasnt long after they woke up that Hailey had to get up and go and check on Krista and Taylin. Since her office is on the maternity floor she decided to go and see how Krista did over night. After checking in with the nurses that were on over night she was pleased to know that both Randy and Krista slept throught the night.

As she made her way down to Krista's hospital room and smiled at her best friend who was sitting up in the chair and laughed at Randy who was sound asleep in the bed.

"Morning Hailey." Krista said with a smile

"Morning. How are you feeling this morning?" Hailey asked

"Drained is more like it. Randy didn't sleep much last night if at all." Krista said "We would love more than anything to head home."

"Lets just see how this baby is doing first then we can talk." Hailey said. "Why don't you climb back in bed and I will check you over."

"Sounds like a plan help me up first then." Krista said and with the help of Hailey she laid back down and woke Randy up, who rolled to face Krista and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Hailey smiled at both of her good friends and had Krista raise her tank top so she could listen to the baby. Hailey couldn't find the baby's heart beat. After searching for nearly for 20 minutes both Randy and Krista are in tears fearing the worst that they lost the baby. Hailey siad she was headed down to get the ultrasound machine and was back within minutes. As Hailey did the sono she started laughing and both Randy and Krista look at Hailey who was laughing.

"What is so funny Hailey?" Randy asked

"Your baby decided to have his or her bottom in the way, thats why I couldn't find a heartbeat. Little stubborn already." Hailey said and turned the screen so Krista and Randy could see what was giong on. "Your little one is perfectly healthy."

"That is good to know. When can we headed home or better yet down so we can be with Taylin?" Krista asked

"I will release you, but I want you to go home and rest. Taylin should be released tomorrow night if she is doing okay. Yes you can go down and see her but don't stay too long. It will be while before I can get down and see her." Hailey said "Get some more rest and I will release you this afternoon honey."

"Okay fine by us. I will make sure my wife will take it easy." Randy said and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek

"Okay if you need me please call me if you start not feeling good. I will come by tomorrow and see you." Hailey stated "I love you both."

"We love you too. Now go take care of my twin." Randy said with a smirk on his face

"That reminds me of one thing I need to do." Hailey said "Randy take it off, just your shirt. Do your ribs still hurt?"

"Nah I am better than what I was. I talked to Vince I am taking the next two weeks off." Randy said while he took his shirt off and Hailey pressed around on his ribs and was happy that nothing was bothering him.

"Okay I am headed down to see Taylin. I will be back up around 1pm try to rest some more. I will have one of my nurses come down and take out the IV honey." Hailey said and hugged both Randy and Krista and was out the door.

Hailey stopped by her office to see if John was up yet and smiled when she found him fast alseep. She decided to leave him a note saying she was headed down to check on Taylin. On her way down she passed Ted DiBiase Jr. "Hailey"

"Hey Teddy whats wrong?" Hailey asked

"Nothing is wrong. Just saw Tay she looks okay. I am worried about not only her but Kris as well. Is the baby okay?" Ted asked

"Ted the baby is fine, just in a tight ball from all the stress. Taylin was awake?" Hailey asked

"Yes she was for a bit not in the best of moods that she can't lay down on the left side of Mark's chest. Good to know that my future niece or nephew is okay. Are Kris and Randy awake?" Ted asked

"Yes they are. I am headed down to check on Taylin." Hailey said

"Thanks for taking care of my sister it means a lot to me."Ted said and hugged Hailey

"Not a problem Ted." Hailey said and hugged Ted back and then was on her way to see how Taylin was doing.

By the time Hailey reached Taylin's room she was pleased that Taylin was at least sitting up in bed. While she took her time to look Taylin over she sounded great but Hailey wanted to get x-rays. "How are you feeling?" Hailey asked

"In pain. I am drained." Taylin answered

"I bet honey. I want to get x-rays to make sure everything is okay." Hailey told her

"That is okay. When can I go home?" Taylin asked

"Probably tomorrow honey. I don't want you taking on too much. I want you to relax for the next two weeks no wrestling for nearly 5 months." Hailey told her other best friend

"5 months? I just started with the WWE, Vinny Mac is going to kill me" Taylin said

"No he wont. Where did Mark go?" Hailey asked

"Outside he went to call his parents and tell them what is going on.I want to go home." Taylin said while the tears started to fall down her face

"Oh honey." Hailey said and pulled her best friend into her arms and let her cry.

"I want to go home to Tampa." Taylin said while she dried her eyes

"Tay honey thats not a good idea. I don't want you alone honey." Hailey said

"I want to be able to recover in peace Hailey." Taylin said as Hailey helped her stand and sit down in the wheelchair as she was going down with Taylin as the x-rays were being done.

"I can understand that honey. Its still not a good idea, why don't you come stay with John and I that way your still alone but someone is around at all times honey." Hailey suggested

"Hailey I want to be completely alone no over bearing big brother, best friends no nothing. I am sorry Hailey I just want to be alone." Taylin said "Don't say anything to anyone please."

"I wont honey we will talk after your x-rays are done. I know you will be in more pain after this is done." Hailey said

The x-ray tech wasn't very nice when helping Taylin on the table to have the x-rays done, Taylin was crying out from the pain as the tech didn't care that she just touched her ribs badly. Hailey wasn't pleased and since she stayed there while the pictures were being taken she saw them once they were developed and wasn't please the x-rays were blurry. "Did you take your time with these?" Hailey asked the tech

"Yes you saw me doing those. Why does it matter she is just in for the pain meds anyways." Karen said

"That patient is a very good friend of mine who was attacked by her ex boyfriend. I want to talk to your supervior now." Hailey demaned

"Is there a problem?" Teresa asked as she heard what was going on from her office "Hi Dr Cena how are you?"

"Yes your tech here wasn't very gentle with my patient here and the x-rays are very blurry. I would like them redone." Hailey said "Good Teresa just a bit upset with your tech."

"Okay let me see the pictures" Teresa said and took the pictures from Hailey and agreed that the x-rays were very blurry. "Karen you will take these right. On other hand go sit in my office and ask Nathan to come in here he can help me"

Hailey smiled at her friend and walked back into where Taylin was still laying on the table. "Hon we have to redo the x-rays. I am sorry."

"It is okay Hailey she was pretty rough." Taylin said

"Hailey will you help me with Taylin here and we can get her in the position we need her in please?" Teresa asked

"Sure"

While Teresa and Hailey helped Taylin change poisitions for the x-rays that were now taken right Hailey could tell that Taylin was in more pain. Each time Taylin was asked to move or raise her arms abover her head she moaned in pain and once the x-rays were taken Hailey pushed Taylin in the wheelchair back to her room and helped her get settled back in her bed. "Do you want something for the pain honey?" Hailey asked

"Yes I do. Okay maybe being alone isn't a good thing." Taylin said

"I will go and get some meds for you honey. Hey Mark" Hailey said

"Hey how did the x-rays go?" Mark asked as he sat down on the bed next to Taylin and pulled her gently into his arms and held her

"Not good the first time the tech was a complete ass the second time much more pleasant but in a lot of pain." Taylin said "And I want to lay down on my right side and listen to your heart beat."

"I can understand that. What is this I hear about you wanting to recover alone?" Mark asked as Hailey came back in with pain meds to give to Taylin.

"Hailey?" Taylin asked

"I didn't say a word Tay. This might burn some honey." Hailey said as she pushed the pain meds

"Ow. How in the hell did you find out?" Taylin asked

"I was outside the door when you and Hailey were talking. I talked to Randy. If you want to recover alone you and I can go to Tampa if you want but your not going alone." Mark said

"Damn you." Taylin said with a yawn

"Sleep baby. I love you." Mark said

"I love you too Mark. Okay you win I wont go alone." Taylin said "Take me"

"What?" Mark asked wasn't sure that he heard his girlfriend right

"I said take me Mark." Taylin repeated "I don't like repeating myself"

"How in the hell do you suggest we have sex in the hospital?" Mark asked

"I have my ways. Hailey said she would keep everyone out for a few hours." Taylin said a she sat up in bed and slowly lowered herself onto her boyfriend who moaned at the contact already being made.

Taylin gently rocked back and forth as she and Mark made love to each other while in her hospital room. Mark held Taylin close as they both reached their releases and were kissing and never heard the door open as Randy quielty slipped into her room and cleared his throat.

"What the hell Randal?" Taylin asked

"I should be one asking that question to both of you. What is going on?" Randy asked

"Nothing now" Mark said as he helped Taylin lay back down on the bed

"Your clever is all I am going to to say." Randy said

"Good now leave." Taylin told her brother

"Only my sister would find away to have sex with her boyfriend in the hospital. I will keep my mouth shut I never heard or saw anything." Randy said " You up for some visitors?"

"Sure bring them back." Taylin responed "How is Krista?"

"Resting right now the baby is fine it was just stress. Teddy is with her now." Randy said "I will be back in a few with some of the roster."

Randy walked out and Taylin and Mark kissed quickly as they both were still in complete shock that Randy had caught them. Taylin was completely worn out from not only have x-rays done but also with having a string of visitors. Taylin was surprised when Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky walked in to see her, she never got along with either girl while working with TNA or any other time on or off screen.

"Hi Taylin" Madison said

"Hi what are you two doing here?" Taylin asked as she laid her head against Mark's shoulder who was still sitting on the bed with her

"We heard what happen we thought we would come and see you." Jamie aka Velvet Sky said

"Why?" Taylin asked as she pushed button on her PAC pump for pain meds

"You okay Taylin." Mark asked

"No in a lot of pain Mark." Taylin said

It was a few minutes later when not only Eve walked in with Melina. Taylin and Melina had always been close as when she would join Randy on the road she and Melina became close friends. Both Eve and Melina both rushed over to give Taylin a hug and kiss her forehead as they were pretty good friends.

"What are they doing here?" Madison asked Jamie not so quielty

"We are here because Taylin was attacked and we love her what are you two doing here?" Melina asked

"We care too you know" Jamie said

"No you don't you never did. Who in the hell do you think you are as you are the ones who put me on the shelf when I broke my collar bone three years ago?" Taylin said

"I think that you two as in Jamie and Madison need to leave." Mark said "I don't need my girlfriend upset anymore than she already is."

"Fine" they stormed out of the hospital room and Hailey came in to check on Taylin

"What the hell were they doing here?" Hailey asked "You okay Tay?"

"Yeah just drained. I need to rest." Taylin said

"Sorry girls I need to look Taylin over before I head home for the day. Dr Nancy Carson will be here honey, you will be in great hands. Yes she knows to let you sleep against Mark." Hailey said

"We will come up later Taylin if you need anything call us and we will come right up, you too Mark." Eve said

"Honey I am going to walk them down to the car. I need to grab me something to eat are you okay with that?" Mark asked as he got up out of the bed

"That's fine Mark, will you bring me back a diet Mt Dew please?" Taylin asked

"Sure thing baby. I love you honey." Mark said

"Love you too." Taylin said then was shocked when Mark captured her lips in a kiss in front of everyone

Once everyone was out of the room all but Hailey who was sitting down on the bed next to Taylin. "Whats wrong honey?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong Hailey?" Taylin asked

"You are breathing heavier hon. Are you in much pain?" Hailey asked as she slipped gloves on so she could look at Taylin's stiches from her surgery "This will hurt honey."

"What he takes my breath away each time we kiss." Taylin said "Ow that does hurt. What are you doing ripping my stitches out?"

"No hon I need to clean the wound and all. I don't want a nurse who might be mean clean then and you punch her lights out." Hailey said "Can you put your right arm above your head for me please?"

Taylin did as she was asked and winced in pain as Hailey gently cleaned up the blood from the surgery and noticed that it was slightly infected and wanted to get some antibiotics in her to fight off any infection. While Hailey went to get the medication ordered she walked back in with Dr Nancy Carson who she also went to med school with. "Tay hon"

"What Hailey?" Taylin asked as she looked at her best friend with tears streaming down her face

"Whats wrong Taylin?" Hailey asked as she sat down on the bed next to Taylin and wrapped her arms around Taylin she knew something was wrong as it wasn't like Taylin to cry out of no where.

"Brent just called and said he wasn't finished with me. I'm scared he will find me here and hurt me all over again." Taylin cried

"Honey I will do my best to make sure no one is allowed in this room that you don't know personally he wont get to you here. I will have security out side this door." Dr Carson spoke up she could see that Taylin was completely shook up "Hailey do you want me to give her something to relax her so she can rest?"

"That would be a good thing. I want to listen to you again honey. Do you want John to come up and stay with you till Mark gets back?" Hailey asked

"I'm here what happened?" Mark asked Hailey

"Brent called me Mark he said that he would finish me off." Taylin cried

"No he wont honey. I will protect you sweetie. I am sorry I wasn't there on the run with you. If it wasn't for my fucking knee I would have been" Mark told her

"Mark help me sit Tay up and you can slide back in. Tay do you want to try to sleep on your right side tonight?" Hailey asked

"Yes." Taylin said quietly

It was a few minutes later after Mark walked in and sat down next to Taylin that the other doctor was walking in with something to give Taylin. Taylin said she needed to use the bathroom and change if at all possible she hated being in the hospital gown. Becky had been up earlier and brought her a bag of clothes she would be easy to slip on and off. Hailey and Dr Carson helped Taylin change into a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. After Taylin was back in bed and finally comfy up against Mark she was starting to drift off and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Fast Love

Chapter 8

Hailey made sure that Taylin was resting she listened to her lungs and heart again and was pleased with what she heard. It wasn't long after Taylin had fallen asleep that Randy wheeled Krista in as she was wanting to see Taylin. Randy was hoping that his sister was awake but understood that she needed the rest. After telling Mark to call him when Taylin woke up he and Krista headed back downstairs so Hailey could clear Krista to head home.

"Hailey you okay?" Krista asked

"No. Taylin said that Brent called. How in the hell are we going to protect Tay?" Hailey asked as she listened to the baby who was nice and content. "I will clear you to go home but please I want you to take it easy. No traveling for two weeks."

"That we can do any other restrictions?" Krista asked

"Nope other than take it very easy I want to see you in my office in two days. You are free to go, since Taylin is sleeping I will check on her before I leave here in a bit." Hailey said

Hailey hugged both Randy and Krista and headed down towards her office. While she was in there she was surprised when John showed up and just wrapped his arms around her as cried into his chest. John hated seeing her upset and suggested that they head home that way she could just rest at home, thankfully she had the next few days off till she was seeing Krista and Randy in the office. That night after a wonderful supper out with John and after heading home they crashed out for the night.

Randy was just pulling into the drive of their home. Both him and Krista were worn out but also worried about Taylin, they were also happy that the baby was happy and healthy. Randy pulled up and noticed that the front door was wide open and told Krista to stay in the truck and to call 911. Randy got out of the car but stayed right by it as he called his dad who came right over and after talking to Bob they waited on the police to show up.

"Randy what is going on?" Krista asked as she got out of the truck and walked around to where Randy was and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Honestly honey I don't know. Not going to go in the house don't worry honey we called the police they should be here by now." Randy said as he rubbed his hands up and down Krista's back. "How are you feeling?"

"Good to know. Drained needing to lay down." Krista said while she tried to relax against Randy's chest as she let his calming heart beat relax her.

"I'm going to call Hailey and see if she will come and get you honey, you don't need the stress we don't need to end up back in the hospital." Randy said

"How about we call mom and she can come and get Krista and you can go and relax at the house sweetie." Bob said

"That's fine either way." Krista said

Bob called Elaine who said she was on the way to pick Krista up. Randy pressed a kiss to his wife's lips and held her close. Elaine arrived at the same time the police did who wanted to talk to Krista first. Randy wasn't very happy that his wife who just got out of the hosptial was now being put under more stress.

"Mrs Orton how long did Taylin and Brent date?" Officer Michaels asked

"I don't recall, I think they met in high school I know he was very controlling." Krista stated

"Do we really need to question my wife we just got home from the hospital she is stressed out enough." Randy said as he placed his hand on the baby next to Krista's

"Yes sir we do, you travel a great deal and not always around." Officer Rogers stated

"My husband is home and the reason he hasn't been gone much is because I am pregnant. My sister in law is in the hospital from that man's hands we come home and our house is broken into" Krista snapped

"Mom call Hailey I don't need Krista back in the hospital." Randy said "Can we at least go in so Krista is off her feet please?"

"That is fine Mr Orton. I am sorry about Officer Rogers" Officer Michaels said

Randy led Krista into the house and helped her lay back down on the couch and propped her feet up across his lap when he noticed something was laying on the coffee table. "Officer Michaels here is proof that Brent was in our house"

"That is proof enough" Officer Michaels said as he bagged the State ID card that was Brents.

"I'm sorry Miss you can't go in there." Officer Rogers stated

"The hell I can't my patient is in the house I need to make sure she is okay." Hailey stated

"Dad go let Hailey in please" Randy said

Bob walked over and told the officer that Hailey was the family doctor and she needs to check on Krista. Randy helped Krista up and they headed up to the master bedroom that was also massive mess. Randy checked every room which were also messed up he knew that he would have to clean the house back up. Randy checked one more room and that happened to be the media room that had a lock to it. Once Randy opened up the door he was thankful that it wasn't messed up. After helping Krista to the media room Hailey checked Krista over and the baby's heart rate was fast and thready. Hailey hated to put Krista back in the hospital because of this but didn't want her in a very stressful enviorment. Elaine said that Krista could just come over to their house and she could rest there and that she could check on the baby every hour if that is what Hailey wanted.

Randy walked back upstairs not very happy with the police who had put his wife back under stress. Bob knew that something was wrong when Randy walked out to smoke a cig he could that Randy was pretty stressed out. Officer Michaels came over to talk to Randy who had his fist balled up wanting to hit someone or something for the amount of stress that was being put on his family.

"Mr Orton can I talk to you for a minute please?" Officer Michaels asked

"That's fine" Randy said as he took a long drag off his smoke

"I for one am sorry about the amount of stress that Officer Rogers put on you and your wife. If I would have known that you guys just got home from the hospital to begin with we would have just talked to you and then spoken to your wife at a later date." Officer Michaels stated

"Officer I can understand that you needed to talk to the both my son and daughter in law but with the amount of stress that has gone on in the family right now isn't good for our daughter in law who is 12 weeks pregnant. I am hoping that she can relax and not have to go back to the hospital tonight. It doesn't help any that Randy's twin sister was nearly killed from what he did she is at the hospital trying to recover from what Brent did to her." Bob stated

**Randy I hate to do this but I need to put Krista back in so she can lay flat and I can keep an eye on the baby. HC**

_**Okay. Why don't you and mom take her I will be there soon. I need to clean up the house. RKO**_

**She wants you with Randal why don't you and I take her then you can come home if you want the house clean before she is released HC**

_**I will hire a cleaning crew. I will be down in a few. RKO**_

**Okay sorry Randy HC**

Randy walked away from the officer that was still standing there with his dad and down to help Krista back into their truck and back to the hospital. Hailey followed Randy and Krista back to the hospital and thought to call ahead and had the room ready nice and dark and also made sure the the queen size bed was pulled down as well. Hailey also knew that she now had to look at Randy's hand as he had hit the wall outside the house and may have broken it. After getting Krista settled Hailey walked down with Randy to have his hand x-rayed.

Elaine stayed with Krista and she was rubbing her back trying to keep her calm and even though she was given something to help her relax she didn't want to fall asleep till Randy was with her. "Krista honey try to relax."

"Its hard mom" Krista said

"I know that honey just please relax and try to sleep. You need to rest honey for you and the baby." Elaine stated

"I know mom its hard I want to know why its taking Randy so long.""Krista said

"Well sweetie he did hit his hand pretty hard on the brick outside the house. I know that Randy is not only worried about you and the baby but also Taylin. He should be back soon." Elaine told her daughter in law. Elaine was also hoping that the medicine would kick in soon and make Krista sleepy.

While Randy was having his hand x-rayed which it was broken thankfully not to where it would need surgery. Hailey was up checking on Taylin who was sleeping soundly. "I thought you went home for the night Hailey."Dr Carson said as she saw her good friend come from Taylin's room

"Nope Krista is back downstairs thanks to the police who stressed her out. Randy's house was broken into and the police thought they needed to stress everyone back out. I have Krista on fluids and gave her something to relax her. How has Taylin been?" Hailey asked

"Well stressed herself. Brent made it up and into the room where he pressed back on Taylin's ribs the ones that were fractured thankfully no more damage was done she is resting but in more pain. Brent was also arrested" Dr Carson said "How is Krista?"

"I just got word from my nurse that they had to give Krista something to make her sleep. Randy is in the ER having a cast put on his left hand as he broke it from hitting the wall outside his house." Hailey said

"That's not good. Why don't you go home and I will check on Krista and Randy as well. We don't need you sick and in the hospital honey. John wouldn't be happy about that." Dr Carson said and smiled when a guy walked up with a cast on his left hand

"Your wife is going to kill you you know that right Randy?" Hailey asked

"At least I don't need surgery on it. How is Tay?" Randy asked

"Sleeping. Randy this is Dr Carson who is a good friend of mine. She is taking over for me as I need sleep before I am in here needing medical attention. Krista is in good hands as is Taylin. I hear Brent was arrested."Hailey said

"Randy go on down I will be down in a few to check on you and Krista and listen to the baby." Dr Carson said

"Thanks both of you." Randy said and hugged Hailey "I know Brent was arrested Mark called that is why I hit my hand on the wall outside my own house I was angry."

"Good to know I will see the two of you tomorrow." Hailey said and walked down to grab her things and head home.

Dr Carson walked with Randy down to see how Krista was doing. Thankfully the nurse finally was able to get Krista to fall asleep with the help of Elaine who thought it was nice of Dr Carson to take over for Hailey. Elaine hugged her son bye and she and Bob headed home to rest as they both would be back up tomorrow. Dr Carson was pleased to hear that the baby's heartbeat had returned to normal and told Randy that she wouldn't bother them unless they needed her but she would be in sometime around 3am to check on them and listen to the baby.

It was nearing 3am when Dr Carson walked quietly back into check on the baby and see how both Randy and Krista were doing. She didn't expect to be greeted by Krista who was sitting up in the chair next to the bed. "Hi Krista why are you up honey?"

"I had to go to the bathroom and when I got up my husband rolled and is now in the middle of the bed so I just left him be and sat down in the chair but I can't sleep for the life of me. Plus I am burning up." Krista told Dr Carson

"That's not good let me get my nurse in here. Can Randy sleep through anything?" Dr Carson asked

"Yes he can Dr Carson. " Krista said with a smile on her face and placed a hand on the baby "I hate being this stressed out, why is this happening?"

"I can't answer that for you Krista please call me Nancy. Let me go and get a fan as well to cool you off and I will also listen to your little one." she said

"Thanks Nancy."

Dr Carson walked out and it was a few minutes later when one of the nurses came in to get a set of vitals on Krista and the sound of the blood pressure machine woke up Randy. "Whats wrong?"

"Just not feeling good Randy. I came to check on the both of you and was shocked to see Krista up and she said she felt like she was burning up. I grabbed one of the standing fans and had a nurse grab a set of vitals. How is your hand?"

"Okay Dr Carson in some pain." Randy answered and stood up and pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead

"Dr Carson her temp is normal and her BP is low what would you like me to do?" Lily asked

Krista smiled weakly at her husband and who placed a hand on the baby and looked up at Dr Carson. "What is the plan?" Lily asked again

"Krista sweetheart I want you to lay down on your right side and lay down against Randy's chest and I will run some more fluids in. I know from talking with Hailey that you normally fall asleep to your husband's heartbeat and it does calm you down. Lets try that and I will not only give you something to help calm you down but Randy I will also give you something for your hand okay." Dr Carson said

""Thanks Nancy." Krista said

"Nancy?" Randy asked

"That is my name let me go and draw up your meds and grab the doppler so I can listen to the baby before I push meds. Randy do you want a pain pill or a shot?" Nancy asked

"Just a pain pill but before this all happens I need to go to the bathroom and I know that Kris does as well." Randy said and stood up and walked into the bathroom and used it and walked back out and smiled when both Dr Carson and Lily helped Krista into the bathroom and it was a few minutes later when she joined him in bed and soon they were hearing the baby's heartbeat which brought tears to their eyes.

While they were listening to the baby's heartbeat two floors up Taylin was starting to wake up some and tried to move but couldn't for the life of her. She was still on her right side and it was starting to hurt more. Taylin hated to wake up her sleeping boyfriend but noticed when she grabbed hold of the bed rail to help her sit up that her left hand hurt pretty bad. Taylin pressed the call button for the nurse who walked in a few minutes later smiling.

"What is wrong Taylin?" Stacy asked

"Well a few things. I need to use the bathroom and since I can't really move all that well I need some help, two my left hand hurts and I didn't do anything to it today and three my ribs on my right side hurt really bad like somebody tried to crush them." Taylin answered

"Not good. Let me help you do we need to untangle the IV cord at all?" Stacy asked a she helped Taylin sit up some and noticed that Mark was laying on a good portion of the tubing for Taylin's IV "Nevermind yes we do. I can unhook you and grab some new tubing while you sit up for a few is that okay?"

"Help me into the bathroom first please." Taylin said and tried to grip the bed rail and again and this screamed out in pain which woke up Mark. As Stacy unhooked all the tubing and smiled at Mark.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he sat up and started to rub his hand up and down Taylin's back

"My left hand hurts bad did something happen that I could have hurt it as well?" Taylin asked as the nurse helped her stand up "I also have to go potty and didn't want to wake you up."

"Next time wake me up honey I don't mind. I am here to help the love of my life." Mark said

"Sorry but that is sweet. How long have the two of you been dating?" Stacy asked

"A few days but we have known each other for years." Taylin answered "I love you too Mark. When we get home I will have to wake you up. Its not like I can ask Krista for help as she doesn't need to be helping me as she is pregnant and the ass won't wake up for the life of him."

"Who is the ass?" Stacy asked confused

"Sorry my twin Randy. We normally feel each other's pain." Taylin explained

"Is that why I saw a handsome man who has the same facial features as you and the same tattoo on his upper back as you with a cast on his hand tonight?" Stacy asked

"What is Randy back here? He didn't come to see me what happened Mark?" Taylin questioned as she walked back out of the bathroom with Stacy's help

"When Randy and Krista arrived home the house had been broken into and needless to say one of the officers stressed Kris back out that she is back in the hospital and after Brent was arrested I sent Rand a text to tell him what happened and I didn't know what had happened at the house. Your brother hit the brick on the outside of the house and broke his left hand. Which will explain why your left hand hurts." Mark explained

"Brent was here?" Taylin asked

"Yes he was honey. I had gone down to grab me something to eat you were sleeping soundly. I told the nurse where I would be and she said that she would check on your in a minute as she needed to look at your stitches. Before she walked in here Brent slipped by and walked in and started to press down on your ribs on your right side while you screamed out in pain I had forgotten my wallet and when I walked back in he was being restrained. I'm sorry honey. Dr Carson gave you something for the pain and to relax you and you have been sleeping till now." Mark explained and brought Taylin into his arms who was now crying."Your safe now baby he is going to be locked up for quite some time."

"Thank god its over." Taylin cried and held on to Mark who still had his arms around Taylin.

"I hate to do this Taylin but I do need to look at your stitches and just check your breathing. Can you stay like that as its perfect for me to look at your stitches with your arms like that." Stacy asked

"That's fine." Taylin said

Stacy lifted Taylin's shirt so she could look at her stitches and were pleased that they were doing fine. She put the medicine on it and it was also time for another round of antibiotics and after listening to Taylin's heart and lungs she helped Taylin lay back down and it wasn't long till she was falling back asleep this time to Mark rubbing his hand up and down her back as she was laying on the right side of his chest. The next morning came quick for Taylin and Mark as she could smell something good coming from the hall and woke up some and smiled when she saw her mom and sister walking through the doors with something good to eat.

"Morning darling. Where is Mark?" Elaine asked as she sat down breakfast on the tray and hugged Taylin.

"In the shower. What did you bring me mom and where is daddy?" Taylin asked as she hugged Becky tight and smiled at her sister who sat down on the bed next to her.

"Over seeing the cleaning crew at Randy's honey. How are you feeling?" Elaine asked

"Drained and in a bit of pain. I hear that Krista is back downstairs and that Randy broke his hand last night." Taylin said before she smiled at the breakfast her mom had brought in.

"That isn't all for you Tay. Save some for Mark. Yes he did break his hand and the police are the ones who stressed out Krista enough to put her back in. Brent destroyed the house." Elaine said "Morning Mark."

Mark just smiled at Elaine and sat down in the chair next to Taylin's bed and smiled at her as she pushed the food away as she wanted to eat but didn't have the energy to eat. Mark knew something was bothering her and didn't press the issue as he divided the breakfast that Elaine had brought up and then placed some back in front of her. Becky and Elaine said they were going down to check on Krista and Randy and would be back up soon.

"What's is bothering you Taylin?" Mark asked as soon as the door was closed and sat down next to Taylin on the bed

"Nothing Mark just I want to eat but I am afraid I am going to get sick I also have a massive migraine starting." Taylin said then smiled up at Mark who pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Please try to eat for me hon just a few bites?" Mark asked

Taylin groaned and ended up eating most of what Elaine had cooked for them and then laid back and snuggled into Mark and started to relax her body and it allowed her to drift off to sleep. Elaine and Becky were walking into Krista's hospital room and smiled when they found the couple sound asleep. It wasn't a few minutes later after Elaine and Becky walked in that Dr Carson placed a hand on Elaine's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Elaine?" Dr Carson asked

"Sure Becky don't wake them up please." Elaine said and smiled at Becky

"Wouldn't dream of waking up brother dear. I going to check on getting me something to drink in the cafeteria." Becky said as she walked out of the room.

"Whats wrong Nancy?" Elaine asked

"I just wanted to let you know that I am releasing both Krista and Taylin today sometime this afternoon. I feel like Krista is doing great the baby is completely healthy I will do another sono after they both wake up she was up and not sleeping at 3am. Taylin I need to redo the x-rays and all, but they are both doing okay. I am sending Taylin home on an anit anxiety medication and pain pills. I know that between you and Hailey that both girls will be taken care of." Nancy told Elaine

"That they will be. Thanks again for taking such good care of them." Elaine said "Randy will be taking Krista home I need to take both Mark and Taylin home."

As the day passed both Taylin and Krista were released and were both now resting at home. Krista along with Taylin were resting on the couches when Elaine came in the front door with supper for the family. She smiled at both her daughter and daughter in law who were resting and letting the guys wait on them hand and foot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fast Love

That night after supper everyone was full from Elaine's home cooking. Krista and Taylin were both resting on the couches and Mark and Randy were out getting some ice cream cake. Taylin didn't want to be in St Louis she wanted to go home to her own place back in Tampa. Simply put she missed her house and her friends that lived in Tampa.

"Kris you still awake?" Taylin asked

"Sure am sweetie whats up?" Krista asked as she got up and came to sit by Taylin on the couch and laid back against the pillows and Taylin pulled her feet over her lap and smiled at her sister in law. "What is going through that head of yours Taylin?"

"I want to go home" Taylin said quietly

"You are home my dear." Elaine said as she was sitting in the room with both girls

"Mom no I'm not. St Louis is where I was raised. I live in Tampa, I miss it, I miss my own bed." Taylin said tears forming in her eyes "Don't get me wrong I miss everything here I miss my family, but I want my own bed."

"Oh honey. Why didn't you tell me you missed everything?" Elaine asked

"I don't know mom. How do I tell my parents who I love that I want to go back to Tampa?" Taylin asked

"I have a thought." Krista spoke up

"Really and what is that my dear?" Elaine asked she was intrigued by this

"Ask Mark go to Tampa. Don't ask Randy you know his answer but Mark is different he wants to make you happy and he wants you happy if going home to Tampa will make you happy then that is what Mark will want. Not that Randy doesn't want you happy he just wants you in St Louis honey." Krista stated it was true Randy wanted Taylin to move back home to St Louis where she belonged but Taylin wasn't happy in St Louis not like she was in Tampa. "Or you could make him happy as well and buy a house here in St Louis and keep the house in Tampa and split the difference between the houses."

"You are very smart." Taylin said with a smirk on her face "That might just work."

"It will honey. Kris is right Mark wants you happy and if you being in Tampa will make you happy then go for it. Just ask Mark tonight to go to Tampa so you can recover. Its not like you wont see Randy in two weeks when you all go back to work." Elaine agreed with Krista.

As the guys were on the way home neither knew that the girls were talking about little did they know it was the same thing they were talking about. Randy knew and could tell that Taylin wasn't happy in St Louis but how to make his twin happy that was even beyond his thoughts.

"Mark what would you say to taking my twin back to Tampa?" Randy asked

"What do you mean?" Mark asked slightly confused

"My sister misses Tampa. I want her happy there are two things that make her happy. One is Tampa and the second thing is you. How about you surprise her and take her home to Tampa." Randy said

"I can make that happen, you know I love your sister and would do anything to make her happy right?" Mark said

"I know you love her. You hurt her I will kill you with my bare hands got it?" Randy said

"You know for a fact that I would never hurt Tay. I want her in my life for years to come." Mark said

"Are you asking my sister's hand in marriage?" Randy looked at one of his best friends and smiled

"Somewhat or do I need to go through your dad for that?" Mark asked

"I would talk to mom and dad man but I know you would make her happy." Randy said as they pulled in the drive. Randy got out and grabbed the cake and Mark got the flowers they had picked up for both girls and they walked into the house together. What they didn't know is that both Krista and Taylin had fallen asleep after their talk and were sleeping peacefully on the couch and Elaine was sitting in the chair almost asleep herself.

"Mom we are back how long have they been asleep?" Randy asked

"Not long. Mark can you please help me out to my car honey?" Elaine asked as she stood and started to gather her things "Randy honey don't forget to listen to the baby before you all go to bed."

"I wont mom. Thanks for staying with the girls." Randy said and hugged his mom "See ya later. Yes I know if we need anything call."

"Okay Smartass we love you too." Elaine said and Mark held the door open for her and helped her out to her car.

"Elaine I have a question for you." Mark said

"What is that my son?" Elaine asked

"I love Taylin. I want her in my life for years to come. Randy said to talk to you and Bob but he isn't here. I want to marry Taylin." Mark said

"Then go for it honey. Make my daughter happy, that is all I ask." Elaine said and hugged Mark and kissed him on the cheek.

Mark walked into the house and smiled at the sight of both girls sleeping peaceuflly. Randy was in the office checking his email and Mark decided to wake up Taylin. "Hey honey wake up so we can go to bed." Mark said

"I don't want to move I am comfy Mark" Taylin

"I know baby, but you would be more comfy in my arms in bed honey." Mark said

"Krista honey lets head up to bed baby." Randy said

"I don't' want to move Randy." Krista said as she opened her eyes and smiled at her husband

"Then I should carry you honey." Randy said with a smirk on his face

"I can walk Orton, you broke your hand remember." Krista pointed out "You shouldn't be carrying me and the baby."

"Honey its okay lets go to bed." Randy said and picked his wife up and carried her to bed and placed her on their bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead "We still need to listen to our little one baby." Randy smiled at Krista and pulled Krista close and they both placed their hands on the baby and Krista smiled at Randy who claimed her lips in a kiss. After listening to the baby who was nice and content both husband and wife snuggled into each other and went to sleep.

"Mark lets watch a movie." Taylin said while they were still downstairs in the living room Taylin was leaning her back into Mark's chest and his arms were wrapped light around her.

"You have had a big day baby maybe we should head up to bed and you can sleep in my arms." Mark said he wanted to lay down and have Taylin in his arms and ask her about Tampa.

"Well my room does have a TV and a dvd player so we could watch a movie in bed if you want. I am still in your arms." Taylin stated

"Good point baby. How about you pick the movie and I get drinks." Mark said and helped Taylin sit up and Mark stood then helped Taylin stand up and kissed her quickly on her lips.

While Taylin was looking at the extensive movie collection that Randy and Krista had she smiled when she spotted one of her favorite movies "The Notebook." She knew Mark would complain and protest but she hadn't seen it in a while and thats what she wanted to watch.

Mark was in the kitchen and smiled when Taylin walked in a movie in her hands and groaned when it was "The Notebook" "Really Really?"

"Okay Miz but this is what we are movie we are watching get over it." Taylin said with a smirk

"Forceful aren't we?" Mark asked

"You have no idea." Taylin said as they headed upstairs to Taylin's room. Mark started the movie and helped Taylin change from her t-shirt to a tank top and then from yoga pants to boyshorts. Mark was turned on but didn't want to show it.

Mark got settled on the bed and pulled Taylin carefully down to him and she laid her head against the left side of Mark's chest. Taylin got comfy as she could since she was laying on the right side, her ribs still hurt as they were the ones that were fractured. Taylin pressed a kiss to Mark's bare chest and smiled up at him. Mark quickly claimed her lips in a kiss as it deepened they both moaned into the kiss. As they continued to kiss, Taylin wanted more, but Mark didnt feel right making love to her in her brother's house.

"Mark" Taylin asked once the kiss broke she smiled up at him.

"What baby?" Mark asked before kissing Taylin again

"Take me to Tampa." Taylin said

Mark claimed her lips in a kiss and kept kissing her and once the kiss broke he smiled at Taylin "Yes of course I will go to Tampa with you honey."

The next morning came quick for everyone mostly for Randy as he was up do the phone was ringing and it was Hailey to see how things were going. "Hey Hailey." Randy answered as he got out of bed not to wake Krista up as they both slept through the night.

"Hey hows it going?" Hailey asked

"Good, the baby is nice and content, we listened before we went to bed last night and I was up at 3 or 4 and listened again nice and content. How are you and John?" Randy asked as he walked down to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"We are good I finally got some sleep. I will see you and Kris later on this morning. How is Taylin?" Hailey asked

"Sleeping against Mark I bet we are doing pretty good here do you want me to bring my sister along with?" Randy asked

"Nope. I don't need to see her for a few more days. I will see the two of you in about three hours." Hailey said

"Yep see ya then." Randy said and they hung up the phone it was a few minutes later when Taylin walked into the kitchen "What did you do leave Mark in bed?"

"Yes and he is awake on the computer talking to his sister. Can I talk to you about something Randy?" Taylin asked

"Shoot what is it?" Randy asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee that Taylin wrinkled her nose up to.

"Randy, I wanted to let you know that Mark and I are going to head back to Tampa." Taylin said

"As long as you are happy and taking care of yourself and getting some rest. Don't over do it Tay." Randy said and pulled Taylin to him and he wrapped his arm around his sister and held her then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too Randy. I promise to take care of myself and get rest." Taylin told her brother

"I need to go and wake up Krista so we can make it to our doctor's appointment on time. We have one for the baby, why don't you come with us honey so you can hear the baby's heartbeat." Randy asked

"Sure what time is the appointment?" Taylin asked

"At 11am honey." Randy said as the two of them headed upstairs. Taylin walked into her room and smiled at Mark who was still stretched out on the bed but this time he was on the phone with his parents. Taylin sat down on the bed next to Mark and she started to trace the lines on his abs.

Mark smiled at Taylin and was soon of the phone and smiled back at Taylin. "What is on your mind baby?"

"Randy asked me to go with them when they go to the doctor so I can hear the baby. I said yes." Taylin said and bent down to kiss Mark's bare chest

"Go it will be good for you to get out of the house and hear the baby for the first time. I love you." Mark said

"I love you too. I also told Randy that we are headed to Tampa." Taylin said

"You got a lot done this morning. And what did brother dearest have to say?" Mark asked

"He made me promise to take care of myself and get plenty of rest. Which I promised him I would." Taylin said with a smile

"If you don't I will. Go get cleaned up you have a doctor's appointment in three days to have your ribs and stitches looked out" Mark said "We can leave then"

"Good plan baby join me in the shower?" Taylin said and stood up and held out her hand which Mark took and they headed to the shower.

As Krista and Randy were getting cleaned up and they headed down to the kitchen and Krista smiled at Taylin who hugged her sister in law close. They were soon headed to Krista's doctor's appointment. All three were in tears when hearing the baby's heartbeat.

"Your little one is very healthy and happy." Hailey said

"That's good. Randy is waiting on me hand and foot. He is making sure that I am staying off my feet and not stressed." Krista said

"That is what I want to hear. Taylin sweetie I will see you in three days." Hailey said

"Yes you will." Taylin agreed

As they were at Krista's doctor's appointment Mark headed to the local jewelry store and met with a jeweler to design the perfect ring for Taylin. As he looked at some loose diamonds then at settings he finally found the perfect creation for his girl who was the love of his life. When Taylin arrived home as she wanted to rest as Randy and Krista were headed over to his parents as Ted and Diane were also in town and wanted to see their daughter and son in law. Taylin headed upstairs and slowly changed out of her jeans and into a pair of shorts and left her t-shirt on and climbed back in bed. Once Mark arrived back the house and walked upstairs to change from his jeans to his shorts and found his girl sound asleep in the bed. Mark gently placed a kiss on Taylin's cheek.

"Hey sweetie." Mark said quietly as he laid down on his stomach

"Hey yourself." she replied and smiled up at him

"We should probably book our flight for Friday evening." Mark said

"We should just lay here with me. My doctor's appointment is Friday morning come with me." Taylin asked

"Sure thing baby. You are my world my life. I love you." Mark said and then pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead

"I love you too, you are my life and my world." Taylin said then yawned

"Sleep baby" Mark whispered and pressed another kiss to Taylin's forehead and watched as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I said in the beginning of the story that Becky was older than Nathan. I have changed that as she is at the end of her Sophamore year in high school and turns 18 in May.

Fast Love

Chapter 10

That night after both Randy and Krista were home everyone was thinking about what to for eat supper when the house phone rang and Randy reached over Krista who was sitting on the couch with her legs over his lap. Taylin and Mark were upstairs packing as they were leaving for Tampa in two days after her doctor's appointment. Randy smiled when it was Vince calling the house phone.

"Hello Vince." Randy answered

"Hello Randy, may I ask to speak not only to you but also Mark and Taylin please?" Vince asked

"Sure let me go and get them." Randy said and lifted Krista's legs from his lap and headed upstairs to get them on the line as well.

"How is Krista doing Randy?" Vince asked he had always taken a vested interest in all of his superstars wives as most of them helped with getting story lines done on time handing out scripts to the starts and also making sure their husbands were there on time.

"She is doing well Vince, we are resting and trying to keep the stress level down. Thanks for asking." Randy said "Tay Vince would like to talk with us right now can I come in.?"

Taylin opened the door and smiled at her brother who handed her the phone and she put it on speaker "Okay Vinny Mac we are all here what is going on?"

"Please Taylin for the life of me please quit calling me that." Vince said "You started something that Paul thinks is funny as hell and how he is calling me that."

"Ha ha that is funny Vince." Randy said

"Not that funny son. Anyways I would like the three of you back on tour if at all possible in two weeks. Yes I know you Taylin can't wrestle for 5 months and that is okay, you can still be the valets to Mark and Randy but with your permission I would like to share with the fans of the WWE what all happened if you are okay with that. Randy I have talked with a few people and we have a bus for you as I know you want Krista to travel with you. That way you aren't away from her and she is still resting and all." Vince said

"I can do that Vince Mark and I are flying to Tampa in two days and we can just meet up with everyone as well. Where is the next show that you want us on?" Taylin asked

"Believe it or not it is in Tampa. I will see the three of you in two weeks. Please keep resting Taylin and I want you all to know that Linda sends her love to you all." Vince said

"Bye Vinny Mac" Taylin said and Vince just laughed and hung up.

"Well it looks like we pick up traveling again." Randy said "I should go and tell Krista."

"That is awesome that Vince got you a bus that way you two can travel together and not be apart during the pregnancy." Mark said

"I know. I talked to him a few months back about getting one and he listened. I will leave the two of you to finish packing. I also want to know what do you two want for supper? Krista is craving Pizza from Papa John's is that okay?" Randy asked

"That is fine by me is that okay with you Mark?" Taylin asked

"That is fine." Mark said

Randy walked back downstairs and smiled at Krista who lifted her legs again when Randy sat back down on the couch and placed her legs over his lap and he then placed a hand on the baby. "Well that was Vinny Mac as Taylin calls him. He would like the three of us to start traveling again in two weeks. He also approved the bus I asked him about a few months ago honey."

"Really? That is a shocker, Vince approving anything for you baby. That means we can travel together and you can be there during the pregnancy. That makes me happy." Krista said "What did Taylin and Mark say about the pizza?"

"You and your cravings. They agreed to the Pizza and I will order two larges in a few minutes what all would you like on ours?" Randy asked as he reached for Krista's laptop and logged on to the Papa John's website and then signed in so they could order their supper and handed the computer over to Krista as she picked out what all she wanted on one pizza and she also changed it from two larges to three as she knew that between Mark and Randy they would clean up one pizza on their own. After ordering the pizza's Randy handed Krista his credit card and she placed the order and smiled at Randy.

"Yes me an my cravings. I also want ice cream but we don't have any here. Will you please go and get some?" Krista asked

"Sure baby what kind do you want?" Randy asked before pressing a kiss to Krista's forehead

"Cookie dough and also cookies and cream" Krista answered "Thank you"

"Okay okay I will grab Tay and she can go with me." Randy said and kissed his wife on the lips and headed upstairs "Tay you want to ride with me to the store for ice cream?"

"Sure ice cream?" Taylin asked

"Yes my pregnant wife wants ice cream so she shall get ice cream just wait till your pregnant and send Mark here out for your cravings." Randy said

"You are a funny man aren't you." Taylin said with a laugh

After eating supper that night everyone headed to bed as the next few days were going to be busy. The next morning came quick for Krista as she wasn't feeling the best and went back and forth between the bed and the bathroom as she was kept getting sick, she hated having morning sickness as she wasn't sick through out the day just the mornings. Randy was right there with her rubbing her back holding her hair for her and just holding her after she would get sick each time. It was after the third time of Krista getting sick in the bathroom she climbed back in bed and smiled weakly at Randy who kissed her forehead.

"I hate morning sickness Randy I have nothing left in me to throw up." Krista said

"I bet honey. I hate it when I get sick, its not fun. Lay on your back please." Randy said and kissed Krista's forehead again

"What do you have in mind Mr Orton?" Krista asked

"Well I would like to listen to the baby then after that I would love more than anything to make love to you but you are pelvic rest for another week and half and plus I don't think Taylin and Mark would like to hear how loud my wife can be." Randy told her

"Me be loud, well baby you are just as loud as me if not louder." Krista reminded him

"You got a point there baby. The baby has nice and content heart beat is nice and steady and very strong." Randy said "I love you baby"

"I love you too Randy and thanks for taking such great care of me and the baby." Krista stated

"Try to rest baby do you feel like trying to eat?" Randy asked

"Not right now maybe later stay in bed with me and just hold me." Krista said

"You never have to ask me honey. Rest." Randy said and they both drifted back of to sleep in each other's arms.

Taylin and Mark were still sleeping soundly when Taylin's cell phone started to ring which woke her up. After reaching over Mark to grab her phone which had been on the charger all night.

"Hello?" Taylin said while half asleep

"Hey Tay sweetie. It is Hailey." she stated

"You are calling awfully early John had better be dead when I see him. What is going on." Taylin asked as she laid back down not fully awake.

"Well your not a morning person now are you?" Hailey asked "And if John were dead I would be crying."

"Good point what did you need honey?" Taylin asked while trying to sit up in bed and it still hurt to do a lot of movement.

"Well as you know I am going to start traveling with Raw and only tending to you, Randy, Mark and John as your guys personal doctor. I need to see you this morning to look at your stitches." Hailey said

"Sure what time?" Taylin asked

"How about an hour honey." Hailey said "I will meet you there. Bring Mark honey."

"We can do that. I am coming in my comfy clothes." Taylin said

"Okay honey see you soon." Hailey said and they hung up

"Mark wake up we need to be in Hailey's office in an hour." Taylin said and bent down to kiss Mark's bare chest "I love you"

"I love you too and okay after this maybe we can leave for Tampa tonight." Mark said as he got out of bed and pulled Taylin to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

As they both got dressed Taylin walked down to Randy and Krista's room and poked her head in to let Randy know that they were headed to go and see Hailey. Randy said to call and they would do lunch after she was seen. Mark helped Taylin into his car and they took off in the direction of the doctor's office. By the time Taylin had checked in for her appointment it wasn't long and she was called back. After having a set of vitals taken Taylin was told by the nurse that Dr Cena would be in shortly.

Mark stood and crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Taylin and rested his chin on the top of her head. It wasn't too much longer after the nurse left that Hailey was walking through the door in just jeans and t-shirt.

"Look at you rocking a Orton shirt nice. I bet that pissed John off this morning." Taylin said

"Nope John wasn't even home when I left although he knows I am wearing the shirt as he knows its my favorite one." Hailey said with a smirk on her face. " I need you to take off your t-shirt and I will look at your stitches. How have you been feeling?"

"Drained still in pain and just blah. Will the anti anxiety med make me feel just blah?" Taylin asked

"Yes honey it can have that effect. Let me go and grab some gloves as this room is completely out. Be back in a minute." Hailey said and walked out of the room and was back before Taylin knew what happened.

Taylin removed her shirt with the help of Hailey and as Hailey listened to her lungs and heart she was happy that both were sounding good. She was happy that she heard no fluids in Taylin's lungs. As she took the bandage off of Taylin's right side she was pleased that the stitches were looking better than they were few days ago. As Hailey pressed around on Taylin ribs she was pleased that they were starting to heal yes it was taking a bit of time but she was on the road to recovery. "Tay hon I still want to get x-rays and make sure everything is healing right. I can tell from just pressing on your ribs but I still want the pictures done."

"That is fine and I cleared to travel?" Taylin asked as she smiled at Mark

"I don't see why not. I know that Vince called and you guys are all going back to work but I don't want you wrestling for 5 months honey. Come on you two I will walk you down to get the x-rays done." Hailey said as she led the way down to radiology and had Mark sit outside and wait as she helped the technician and soon they were looking at Taylin's ribs the two that were fractured were starting to heal nicely and the rest were starting to heal nicely as well. Hailey told Taylin that she would be fine to travel just to take it easy and rest and not to over do it and also to see her doctor in Tampa to have the stitches taken out and to keep taking the antibiotics till they were gone.

As Mark and Taylin were walking out to the car Mark laced his fingers with Taylin's and she just smiled up at Mark. Mark helped Taylin into the car then got in himself. Since it was nearing lunch time Mark asked Taylin if she wanted to call the family and have lunch then they could change their flight to leave that evening. Taylin called everyone who agreed to meet them at China King, she also placed a call to Hailey and John who said they would be there.

Mark and Taylin were the first to arrive at China King while waiting on the rest to arrive Becky and Nathan arrive next. Becky hugged Mark then hugged Taylin who just held her sister close as they waited for everyone else to arrive. Mark suggested they get a table that would fit everyone. After getting seated Mark placed an arm around the back of Taylin's seat and Nathan was across from his older sister and next to Becky. Bob and Elaine arrived next as they pulled in the parking lot Randy and Krista arrived. It was a few minutes later that Hailey and John pulled up. Once everyone had ordered their food and drinks the topic soon turned to Krista and the baby.

"I hope that you are in St Louis when you deliver Krista. Hailey are you going to be able to deliver the baby?" Elaine asked

"Mom we should be home when I go into labor but if we aren't there is always hospitals to go to mom. I'm not due for 28 more weeks." Krista stated with a laugh

"I know but I like to have a plan for everything all my kids should know that by now. Yes I know that the baby has his or her own plan." Elaine said

"That they do Elaine. I should be able to." Hailey said

"Taylin I have a question." Becky said out of no where

"What is it Becky?" Taylin asked as she leaned into Mark.

"I want to go to Tampa with you and Mark. Can I please?" Becky asked

Taylin just looked at her sister and was kinda shocked she was asking her that question she loved it here in St Louis. Taylin was about to say something when Elaine looked at her youngest daughter.

"You are not going to Tampa with Taylin and Mark Rebecca Elaine you have one more year of high school left before you can go anywhere young lady." Elaine stated

Becky looked at her mom in shock at what she said all she did is ask a simple question. "But I'm almost 18 years old. I should be allowed to do what I want."

"You may be almost 18 years old, but you are still in high school and you will remain in high school until you graduate." Elaine said

"You are being so unfair I want to move out." Becky said with tears starting to fall down her face

"Randy can I talk to you alone for a minute please?" Krista asked

"Sure baby." Randy said and stood up and helped Krista stand up and they walked outside "What is wrong honey?"

"I think that we should ask Becky to stay with us till things calm down in the house. I don't seen this fight ending anytime soon hon." Krista stated "Plus I also think it will be good as I don't know if I want to travel and that way there isn't much stress on me or the baby."

"That is a good idea honey. I love you and our baby how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Good for now." Krista said

Randy and Krista just smiled at each other and walked back to the table and sat down. "Mom we have a idea. Why doesn't Becky move in with us till things calm down. That way Krista is at home resting like she should be and there isn't any stress on her or the baby. Plus someone is always around." Randy said

"Could I mom please?" Becky asked

"No Becky I don't think its a good idea." Elaine said

"Elaine honey can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Bob asked his wife who just nodded her head in agreement. Bob helped Elaine up and they walked outside to talk.

"Bob what is it?" Elaine asked

"I think its a great idea for Becky to move in with Randy and Krista. I know it will get very stressful at our house especially if the two of you are fighting and I don't think that the stress on my heart can take it honey. Plus that way Krista is at home resting and someone is around. We already know that Becky and Kris get along great. We will have a few rules like grades have to be kept up above a 'C' and that she has to be kind, respectful and help out around the house." Bob stated

Elaine knew that Bob was right, she didn't want Becky to move out but it would also be less stressful on everyone. "Okay she can move in with Randy and Krista."

Bob and Elaine walk back to the table. Elaine smiled at Becky and hugged her quickly. "Becky I love you and I hate it when we fight. If Randy and Krista say it is okay for you to live with them then its okay by us. We do have a few rules. Your grades have to be above a 'C", you have to be home to their house around 9 on school nights unless you are working or have talked to Krista first. You also have to be kind, respectful and help out around the house. If you agree to that then its okay with us."

"I totally agree mom you wont regret this." Becky said

"Okay then its settled." Randy said "We will have a few more rules Becky but we will talk about that later."

"Can I bring my own bed?" Becky asked "I love my bed its huge nice and comfy what about my TV my stereo my posters"

"Becky calm down. What size is your bed?" Krista asked

"A queen right mom?" Becky asked she couldn't remember

"Yes it is honey why don't you see if you like the bed in the room first before we start switching out things." Elaine said

"Becky why don't you ride home with us you can pick out your room we already have the room for the baby picked out, we can redecorate and all." Krista said with a smile

"You can't take my room Becky." Taylin said

"Damn it" Becky muttered under her breath

"I heard that young lady." Bob said

After lunch was over Taylin and Mark got into his car and headed towards the house their flight wasn't till 8pm. Taylin was kinda shocked that Becky had asked to come to Tampa with her. She knew that Becky wasn't happy all the time living at home as they talked quite a bit about what was going on as Becky had confided in her. Once Taylin and Mark reached the house Randy was pulling into the drive. Mark went around to help Krista out and then held the door for Becky as well who was just rambling on a mile a minute.

"I can bring my car , I can have my music up louder, I can finally get out and relax some...I can't believe she agreed to this." Becky was just rambling

"Becky" Taylin said

"Bring my own bed my own pillows. I can't wait to tell all my friends my boyfriend and OMG" Becky kept talking as everyone was now up on the front porch

"BECKY" Randy and Taylin yelled at the same time

"What you didn't have to yell at me." Becky said with a smile

"Will you shut the hell up for two minutes. Krista and Taylin will take you upstairs and show you what rooms you can choose from." Randy said

"Okay cool sorry I know I was rambling." Becky stated as she hugged both Taylin and Randy then Krista and placed a hand on her baby bump that was slightly beginning to show.

"Okay shorty follow us." Taylin said with a smile on her face

"I am not short amazon woman." Becky shot back

"What was that Rebecca?" Taylin asked

"Nothing I was joking. I know you are tall only 4 inches shorter than Long Legs over here." Becky said with a smile.

While the girls headed upstairs Taylin walked into her bedroom to use the bathroom and smiled at her room. When Randy and Krista were having the house built a few years ago they both told Taylin to pick out a room for just her. She had it decorated in her style, her own bed and her own TV and DVD player and a few other things as well. Randy had always told Taylin that no matter what she would have a room at their house even if she lived right next door.

"Okay Becky this is Tay's room it has its own bathroom that Taylin is in as you can see, she designed it herself when we built the house two years ago. The room next to her is the baby's room, that we will have painted before the baby is born and have a crib and changing table and a few other things in there as well. Our room is directly across the hall from it. The room next to ours is all of Randy's wrestling things. The room at the end of the hall is huge, it has it's own bathroom and a nook in it why don't you go and look at it honey, its over the garage." Krista said as she hugged Taylin who had walked out and was now standing beside her.

Becky looked at the two other rooms and loved them both but they weren't for her. As she walked towards the end of the hall she saw that Krista was right it was huge. As she looked in the bathroom she was surprised to see it was a whirlpool tub that had jets in it, the shower was decent size and had a separate stall for the toilet. As she walked into the bedroom portion of it she was shocked at how big it was. The room was just huge. It had a skylight in it that let natural light in the window were on the far end that faced a empty lot and she loved it.

"Can I have this room Krista?" Becky asked

"Yes you can honey on one condition." Krista stated a she felt some arms go around her waist and lips to the back of her neck

"What is it Krista?" Becky asked

"You have to keep it clean. When I come up the stairs I can see right into the room and if its a mess I will just simply close the door and not let you go out that friday night." Krista stated with a smile when she watched Becky walk towards her and she smiled at her sister in law who gave her a huge hug.

"That is a deal. This room is nice and plain why?" Becky asked

"Well that is because Krista never got around to decorating it. Now that you are living with us we can go and pick out everything as long as its not too wild. We will even buy half of the bed only if you pay for the other half. The paint colors and room theme what ever you decide we will buy as well. With Kris being pregnant she can't paint but we can have fun just you and I. I have a new TV that has a DVD player in it that I bought a few months ago as I thought about having a media room up here but never did." Randy told her and hugged his youngest sister tight.

"Thank you Randy. Can I have my car over here please?" Becky asked "What about my stereo? Do you have wireless so can I bring my laptop? What about a desk? Can I put a overstuffed loveseat in here?"

"Becky?" everyone yelled

"What?" she ssked

"You are rambling again honey we can talk how is that. How would you like to darken the room we can have someone come in and do that like put tinting on the window. Yes we have wifi and there is room for your desk or we can get you a new one and a dresser and the TV is wall mountable." Krista said

"You guys are so awesome. Can I have friends over once my room is done, what about my boyfriend." Becky asked

"One rule on the boyfriend. We have to meet him first. And at all times you are not to be in your room with him unless we know about it and we are upstairs as well and the door is not to be shut." Krista told her

"Okay" Becky stated

"Taylin honey can I talk to you please baby." Mark said from behind her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriends wasit

"Sure baby what is it?" Taylin asked

"Our flight that takes off at 8pm is now cancelled and wont take off till 4pm tomorrow afternoon. I can get us on a flight but we would have to leave now." Mark said as he helped Taylin lay down he knew she was worn out and needed to rest as she had taken her pain meds on the way home from eating lunch.

"That isn't good when did you find out?" Taylin asked as Mark joined her on the bed

"A few minutes ago. I was on the computer checking us in for our flights and there was an email and then my phone chimed with a text as well. Do you want the flight that leaves now or just wait till tomorrow at 4pm?" Mark asked

"Tomorrow at 4pm. I think my sister will want to go shopping a bit for a bed and we will need two strong guys to carry the bed upstairs so she can sleep here tonight. I am glad that Kris and Randy are doing this. Dad's heart doesn't need the added stress from all the fighting they have been doing lately." Taylin said as she rolled with Mark's help to lay against his chest. "I love you honey."

"I love you too and I agree. Plus that way there is always someone around to be here with Krista." Mark said as he looked up and saw that three people had joined them in Taylin's bedroom and they were looking at them as if well we are going shopping now stand up and lets go.

"What?" Taylin asked as she looked at her brother then to Becky then to Krista who had a hand on the baby. "So you know our flight was cancelled"

"Lets go shopping Becky here wants to stay here tonight which is fine by us but she needs a bed, sheets to go on the bed a few other things for tonight. I also need help getting the TV set up." Randy said "I knew about the flight being cancelled. Mark told me while we were listening to you three talk."

"Smartass." Taylin said and stood up with Randy's help who held her for a few in a tight hug.

Randy handed Mark his keys to the other truck as he knew they would be bringing a bed home tonight and he would need the help with what ever else they bought for the room as well. He handed the keys to his hummer over to Krista and then they helped the girls into that truck while the guys took the other one. On the way to the mall Randy and Krista had come to the agreement that they would buy the bed and furniture for Becky's room as long as she paid for all the bedding, and paint and any things else she wanted in the room that was including a desk and coffee table they would buy the couch.

That night after finally getting home the new queen size mattress was being delivered as well as the bedroom suite that Becky had picked out. Randy with the help of Mark put the TV on the wall and Becky was helping where she could. Taylin and Krista had both crashed after getting home. While they were out shopping Taylin did something that only Krista knew about she bought the land that was right next door to Randy and Krista that Becky could see from her bedroom window. The next thing to do is meet with a builder and she and Mark would design their dream home. It was nearing midnight when Mark had ran down to his room after Taylin had woken up from a bad dream and was screaming her head off. Mark was down there trying to get her to calm down and breathe. Randy went to check on Krista and the baby who was nice and content and the heartbeat was nice and strong. Randy closed their bedroom door while he changed into a pair of basketball shorts and slipped a t-shirt back on and walked back down to check on Becky.

"Hey hows it going?" Randy asked as he sat down on the couch that had been delivered with everything else and patted the seat next to him and Becky stood up and sat down next to her big brother.

"Thank you for everything. I will also pay you back for a lot of this Randy." Becky said while a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"No need the only thing we ask is that you help out around the house, make sure your room is clean as Krista asked eariler. No drinking or smoking. Curfew during the school week is 9pm and on the weekends how about 11:45 unless you have checked with us first. Please check in and don't stress Krista out. Yes your friends can come over, you can use the pool, work out room and everything else here honey. Let Krista know when your coming and going if your going to be late just call like you do at mom and dad's." Randy said "The boyfriend thing I am giong to change only on the main floor or basement in the media room."

"Understandable. I will also help out after the baby comes. Its just the start of the spring semester Randy. I will also stay here if that is okay with you when I do go to college as I am only doing community, I don't want the huge college like Taylin, Krista and Hailey did thats not for me." Becky said " I can't believe that I will be a junior at the end of the school year."

"I know I still can't believe that my baby sister is turning 18. What kind of car are you driving now?" Randy asked

"Toyota Prius and I just got it at Christmas you dork." Becky said and snuggled into her big brother even more who had wrapped an arm around her.

"That is righit, we will figure that out later. I want you to keep your room like it is over at mom and dad you can bring a few things that are personal your pictures and all that." Randy said "Becky I love you and I just want you happy and healthy."

"Hmm okay" Becky answered

Randy looked down at his youngest sister who was now almost asleep against him. He gently laid her down on the couch while he moved the bedding aside and turned on the celing fan and turned around to pick up Becky who was now sound asleep on the couch and he lifted her and placed her in her new bed and covered her up. "I love you baby girl." then pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I love you too Randy" Becky said "Thanks"

"You are most welcome now get some sleep." Randy said and walked of her bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Randy walked down to the master bedroom to check on Krista and smiled at his wife who was now sleeping soundly on his side of the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing the door again and then walked down to Taylin's room and smiled when the door to her room was wide open. As he walked in to check on her he could she that she was now sound asleep against Mark. "Thanks man."

"No problem Randy she is my life and I love her." Mark said

"I know you do. Take care of her please." Randy said

"You know I will." Mark answered "Night man"

"Night." Randy replied as he walked over to press a kiss to his twin's forehead and then closed the door behind him and walked down to join Krista in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just to warn you all there are parts of this chapter that are of a pretty graphic nature and may not be suitable for all readers

Fast Love

Chapter 11

The next day came quick for Krista as she was the first one up in the Orton household. It wasn't long after getting cleaned up she headed downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Krista." Becky said with a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning to you as well honey. How did you sleep last night?" Krista asked as she started a pot of coffee for the coffee drinkers in the house.

"For once. Krista can I ask you a question please?" Becky asked

"Sure what is it Becky you know you can always ask me anything." Krista stated as she felt some arms wrap around her and a hand placed on her stomach.

"Morning sexies." Taylin said

"Good morning to you as well Tay. Thanks for the hug. Your sister here has some questions." Krista stated

"Really now. And why Krista make him cook his own food and coffee. I'm not even that nice to him." Taylin said

"Your his twin you don't have to be nice. I on the other hand am his wife who is also pregnant with his baby. I want to make him happy." Krista said "I'm not going to cook till I hear this question that Becky has."

"I have a question for you two but I don't know how to ask it." Becky stated and looked down at the counter. Krista and Taylin look at each other and knew it was over a boy.

"Becky it can't be that bad just come out and say it." Taylin said and grabbed a Diet Mt Dew out of the fridge so she could take her medication to make sure the infection in her stitches didn't come back.

"As the both of you know that Michael and I have been dating for two years now well nearly two years." Becky stated with a smile she loved her boyfriend.

"Its been that long wow Becky that is just awesome." Krista said

"That is impressive Becky I am proud of you." Taylin stated as she leaned against the counter next to Krista who sitting up on the counter.

"Thanks. Can we go sit in the sunroom please?" Becky asked

"Sure lead the way." Taylin said as Becky walked from the kitchen to the sunroom that was right next to it but enclosed by glass and had a heater so it wasn't so chilly. Krista grabbed something to drink and followed Taylin and Becky. Taylin and Krista sat on the couch facing the doors. They could tell that it was about Michael but didn't know what about. Krista looked at Taylin and they both nodded their head in agreement.

"You have been with him haven't you?" Taylin asked Becky didn't have to answer as the blushing and smile on her face was answer enough.

"What is the question you have honey it can't be that bad." Krista stated and smiled at her young sister in law.

"We're all pretty much related right. So I have a few questions about taking things further in our relationship." Becky stated

"Right. What kind of questions do you have? And dont worry, we wont say anything to your brother." Krista responded. Taylin nodded her head in agreement.

"How do I ask my sister and sister in law about taking my relationship with Michael to the next level though?" Becky asked

"From what I could tell by your answer when I asked if you had been with him you smiled and blushed." Taylin said and smiled at her sister.

"What do you mean by the next level?" Krista asked kinda confused

"What I mean is toys, fingering while having sex and all that stuff." Becky stated

"Do you mean bringing toys into the bedroom while having sex? Fingering do you mean anal or vaginal?" Taylin asked and looked at Krista she was kinda shocked that this was coming out of Becky.

"Both Taylin. My other question is how do you bring a third party into the bedroom?" Becky asked

"Is it a man or woman?" Taylin asked

"Man" Becky answered

"I honestly don't think that it such a good idea to bring a third party into any relationship." Krista stated "Don't you agree Tay?"

"I completely agree." Taylin said

"If you agree Taylin then how come when I was younger I walked in on you having a threesome in your bedroom. You seemed to be enjoying every bit of it." Becky pointed out

"Becky that isn't something I am proud of. It isn't healthy honey. Now why all the questions?" Taylin asked

"We want to find something new to bring into our sexlife. We have brought in one of my best friends to have a threesome and we have done the fingering of both anal and vaginal we want to try toys which is why I am asking." Becky said honestly

"Wow. Who was the third party one of your best girlfriends or guyfriends? "Taylin asked

"It was my best girl friend we are wanting to just bring in a guy after we tried the girl we now want to try a guy." Becky said and looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

"Becky honey look at me. Yes I was a fire cracker when I was younger and had a bit too much fun. I am not proud of my past trust me on that." Taylin told her sister.

Krista smiled at both of her sister in laws but noticed there was movement in the kitchen and stood up with the help of Taylin who saw Mark and they hugged Becky and walked into the kitchen where Mark pulled Taylin to him and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning to you as well baby. I love you" Taylin said

"Love you too baby." Mark said while pouring a cup of coffee which he laughed when Taylin turned her nose up at the cup when Mark asked if she wanted a cup.

It wasn't long after Mark came down that Randy was slowly making his way towards the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his family in the kitchen he walked up behind Krista and wrapped his arms around her and held her close and placed a hand on the baby. Mark poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Randy. Neither Mark or Randy were morning people. Taylin hugged Becky close and then hugged Krista and said that she was headed upstairs to get cleaned up. Krista told Randy the samething and Becky said she was headed back to bed since it was a saturday morning.

Once Taylin was cleaned up she was in her room with Krista and as Taylin packed her suitcase they were talking about Tampa and moving back up here. Taylin had bought the land that she had bought from her dad and if she was keeping her house in Tampa.

"Kris should I. Randy thinks that I should just sell my house and move back here and in with you guys. Which I wouldn't mind but I am not ready to leave Tampa." Taylin said while she tried to lift her suitcase "That hurts"

"Well hon I know your not ready to move back here. Why don't you keep the house in Tampa and just split your time between the two. You know you are always welcome here. I will miss you when you leave today." Krista stated

"I will miss you too. Let me talk to Mark and we can decide together." Taylin said "Please take care of my niece."

"What makes you think we are having a girl?" Krista asked

" I just know. Promise me you will let me know when you have your appointment." Taylin asked

"You know we will honey. I wish that you would be back in town for it though." Krista told her sister in law and got up to hug her.

Mark along with Randy walked in the bedroom and smiled at both girls. "You two ready to go. Becky is pouting about you leaving Tay." Randy said and picked up Taylin's suitcase and smiled at his sister and wife.

"Let me go and talk with her why don't you two men load the car and we can head out." Taylin said and headed down to Becky's room

"Taylin can I please go with you to Tampa?" Becky asked as soon as Taylin entered her room

"Honey come here." Taylin said and sat down on the couch and patted the seat right next to her "Why are you so hell bent on coming to Tampa with me?"

"I don't want to be here. I hate it in St Louis everyone knows who I am. I am constantly getting picked on that my dad is "Cowboy" Bob Orton and my big brother is the 'WWE Apex Predator Randy Orton'. Everyone is asking me when I am going to go mental or follow in their footsteps. I like how you went to TNA and no one knew who you were. They all thought that you had a crush on Randy as you two have the same tattoo. I want that I want no one to know who I am." Becky stated with tears threating to fall down her face.

"Does everyone know how you feel Becky?" Taylin asked she knew how she felt both Randy and Taylin were constantly teased for who their family was and for what their dad did.

Randy had heard all of this and walked down and was standing in the doorway of Becky's room, he too knew how Becky felt they dealt with the constant teasing and so did Nathan. "Becky why haven't come to talk to any of us?" he asked

"I don't know. I sometimes feel like everyone is my friend because of who my family is does that make any sense?" Becky asked

"Yes it does honey." Krista stated from the doorway "I had the same thing growing up as my dad is 'The Million Dollar Man' both Teddy and I along with Brett went through it as well. You can't run from it you have to stand up for yourself and be proud of who your family is. Yes we came from money but it doesn't make who we are by a long shot. I am hoping that Randy and I can bring our son or daughter into the world and raise him or her knowing that. Money isn't everything family is and that is more important."

"Becky I want you to know that we love you and no matter what you can always come and talk to us. When Mark and I come back to St Louis we can hang out and all. Christmas is soon honey. I promise to be back by then" Taylin told her sister who just clung to her. "I love you sweetie"

"I love you both Taylin and Becky you two besides my lovely wife are my life and I would do anything for you." Randy said and pressed a kiss to Becky's forehead and rubbed Taylin's shoulder. "Why don't you come to the airport and see Mark and Taylin off."

"Let me change thanks for talking." Becky said

"Not a prob honey." Randy said and pulled Krista to him and together they walked out of Becky's room.

Mark pulled the door shut behind him and pulled Taylin to him. "I want you happy lets come back and just keep the house in Tampa your family is more important. Lets go down and get packed and drive back."

"Are you sure honey?" Taylin asked "The vette and SUV both need to come back or we can just get a moving van and then store it for a while till we can build and move in."

"Yes I am honey. I love you Taylin" Mark said before claiming her lips in a kiss and once it broke he kissed her again quickly before they headed down to wait on Becky. Who couldn't believe her ears Taylin was moving back and so was Mark, she was more than thrilled about that but how long would it be before Taylin had her big sister back in St Louis.

It wasn't long and tears were falling from both Randy and Taylin as they hated leaving each other. Krista had tears as she was pretty emotional right now and Becky didn't know what to think. Mark hugged Krista and she just smiled up at him and told him to make sure that Taylin got plenty of rest and took care herself. Taylin told Becky that she would call her as soon as they arrived at her house and that no matter what she could always call her no matter what time it was day or night. Mark hated to pull Taylin away from her family but they did have a flight to catch. Randy drapped his arm around Becky's shoulders and held her close as Krista hugged Taylin one more time before they walked towards the gate


	12. Chapter 12

Fast Love

Chapter 12

As Mark and Taylin boarded their flight they were both sad to be leaving St Louis but also happy to go back to Tampa. Mark had a small condo in Tampa and wanted to sell that or lease it out. Once they were in the air Taylin laid her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Mark wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her to his chest and they both slept. Mark slept most of the way to Tampa waking up about an hour before landing and knew that no matter what Taylin was his life he wanted her as not only his lover, his wife, the mother of his children. Mark looked down at Taylin and smiled he hated to wake her as she was sleeping peacefully against him.

"Tay baby wake up we have about 45 minutes left in the flight." Mark said as he rubbed her back

"I don't want to Mark. When we get to my house please just hold me and lets just sleep." Taylin said as she sat back up and pressed a kiss to Mark's cheek.

They were soon taxing to the gate and soon walked off the plane after heading to baggage claim to pick up their bags they headed to find one of Taylin's close friends Jessica Brooks. Who was waiting not far from the baggage claim area. Jessica smiled when she saw Taylin and Mark walking through the airport fingers laced together and she could tell that Taylin was worn out from just seeing the tired smile on her friend.

"Hey you about time you come home." Jessica said as she took one of the bags from Taylin

"Smartass I was gone for three weeks this time. Jess I would like you to my boyfriend Mark Jindrak. Mark this is one of my closest friends in Tampa Jessica Brooks." Taylin said and Jessica smiled when Mark shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Any relation to Punk?" Mark asked

"None what so ever thank god." Jessica said "Follow me your car awaits with James driving it"

"Great you brought your brother?" Taylin asked while she rolled her eyes

"Hey not my fault your smoking hot and he has a crush on you dear. I can't help it if he found out from talking to mom that I was picking you up and demanded that he come along for the ride. But it will be funny as hell to see the look on his face when he sees the two of you together." Jessica said

James Brooks is Jessica's younger brother and as long as Jessica and Taylin have been friends he has had a crush on Taylin. James was in the car and not to happy to see that Taylin had some man with her but let it go. James knew that she was an untouchable and knew it was better to be friends with her and to get on her bad side but he had another thing in mind once he saw her he knew the plan and just hoped it would go on with out a hitch to it to make a good friend of his happy. After getting to the house Mark and Jessica got all the bags out while Taylin unlocked her house and unset the alarm and thanked Jessica for the ride home and waved to James who waved back. Mark was impressed with her home it was spacious and tastefully decorated. "Home sweet home Mark. Let me show you around."

"Before that happens come here baby girl we have only us here I want to kiss my girl and just hold her." Mark said and pulled Taylin up against him and claimed her lips in a sweet lingering kiss that quickly grew passionate. Once the kiss broke Mark kissed her forehead and just held his girlfriend to his chest. "Now you can show me around the house."

"I want more of that in a bit." Taylin answered she held out her hand which Mark gladly took and smiled at her. "Well as you can see this is the foyer and off to the right is my office that I haven't been in almost four and half weeks now. Thankfully Jessica is also on my bills as I travel too much and paid the bills as well."

"That is a good thing baby." Mark said as they kept walking "I love the kitchen I may have to cook for you honey. I am a master in the kitchen"

"Then you just won my heart. I can cook but don't like to as its just me here." Taylin said "Follow me"

Mark followed Taylin around the first floor he was impressed the first floor held her office, dinning room, her eat in kitchen that held a seating area and a fireplace. The main level also held a formal living room which Taylin said she almost never used unless the higher ups were coming or she was entertaining which she never had time to do as she was on the road so much. After heading upstairs she showed him four extra bedrooms and then she opened the door to the master suite. Tastefully done in a light blue and black. Taylin sat down on her bed and laid back Mark laid down on his side facing her, both were pretty drained just from the flight.

"You my dear are beautiful." Mark said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and rested his hand on her stomach "How are you feeling?"

"Drained and tender why honey and you my dear are very handsome." Taylin said and smiled up at him as he claimed her lips in a tender kiss that Taylin moaned into as he grazed her lower lip with his tongue wanting entrance to her mouth. Taylin moaned as she allowed Mark to slip his tongue into her mouth as they fought for dominance.

Not wanting to crush Taylin under him he started to hover over her as the kiss deepened. Taylin cupped his face as they kept kissing, moving her hands to his shoulders she tried her hardest to pull him ontop of her. Mark broke the kiss and smiled down at his girl. "I don't want to crush you baby, you can't handle the pressure on your ribs just yet. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he sits up and strips his shirt off then pulled Taylin up to face him and starts to unbutton her shirt that she was wearing while kissing her then once that was disguarded he started to remove her tank. While Taylin reaches to undo Mark's jeans he reaches up and undoes her bra and while he peeled it way from her chest he smiled and bends to kiss both of her nipples he then reaches for her jeans to undo them and they both disguard their jeans. Taylin smiled when she saw that he was commando as she reached for his waist he grabbed both of her hands with one hand and brought them to his chest while he eased her lace panties down with the other. Taylin kicked the skimpy panties away as he lifted her in his arms and laid her down on the bed he laid down next to her and let his left hand come slow up her body as she spread her legs a bit for him as his left hand settled right between her toned thighs.

Taylin moaned as Mark teased the folds of her body slowly drawing a finger up and down her folds then as he slowly slipped into her she gasped at how he slid his long slender finger into her he reached down and kissed her deeply. As he slowly thrusted his finger in and out of her body. Taylin moved her thighs more so Mark could have more of her. "Take me Mark make love to me." Taylin whispered into his ear Mark's answer was a sweet kiss to her lips as he gently climbed ontop of Taylin careful not to crush her as he slowly entered her body with a slow but powerful thrust. As they made love to each other they kissed. Mark lifted her left leg around his waist as he almost lost it as he kept thrusting slowly.

"Mark baby faster. Take me hard and fast" Taylin moaned.

"Anything for you Taylin." Mark said right before he kissed her on the mouth as they both moaned as Mark started to thrust faster and harder.

After making love to each other for a few hours they were covered in a light sweat as they both reached their releases at the same time. Mark kissed Taylin light on the lips as he pulled out and rolled to his back as he brought Taylin to his chest and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Taylin" Mark stated as he lifted her face to look at him and smiled at her when she locked eyes with him.

"I love you too baby you complete me and you are simply amazing." Taylin said before pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

"You are amazing yourself honey. You know that I would do anything for you right?" Mark asked as he sat up in bed then helped Taylin sit up and pulled her against his chest.

"Yes hon I know that why?" Taylin asked as Mark got out of bed and grabbed his jeans and pulled something out of it. Then climbed back in bed and climbed back in behind Taylin and pulled her against his chest again.

"I love you Taylin will you please become my wife Mrs Mark Jindrak." Mark asked as he opened the small box that held a diamond ring that was just beautiful.

"Mark I love you too and yes I will become Mrs Mark Jindrak." Taylin said as Mark slipped the ring on Taylin's left hand. "This ring is simply amazing I love it and you."

"Thanks baby. I have a question and please don't kill me but when do you want to get married?" Mark asked as he shifted in bed to where Taylin was now laying down on her back with the sheet pulled up to her chest and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"To tell you the truth I don't want to wait honey lets just go down to the courthouse and get married but we should call our families and tell them don't you think?" Taylin aksed

"Your right on that part, why don't we call them together honey." Mark said and picked up his phone and called his parents and put them on speaker.

"Hello son how are you?" Daniel asked as he answered the phone "Roberta Mark's on the phone"

"Hi mom and dad, Taylin and I just wanted to call and let you know that we are now engaged." Mark said

"Congratulations dear. I am so happy for you and Taylin Mark please give her my love." Roberta said

"Thanks Roberta." Taylin said

"I didn't realize that Mark had the phone on speaker. Please let us know what we can help with." she said

"Well we have decided to just go down to the courthouse this afternoon and get married we don't want to wait." Taylin said

"Well that is okay with us if you need anything please let us know." Roberta said "We love you two call us later when you can."

"Okay mom bye." Mark said

After they hung up Taylin grabbed her phone and dialed her parents what she didn't know is that not only Randy and Krista were at the house but so was Becky who wasn't very happy that she hadn't heard yet from Taylin.

"Hello Orton's" Becky answered

"Hi Becky its Taylin." she said "I have you on speaker."

"Why haven't you called me yet? You got into Tampa a few hours ago why didn't you call?" Becky asked

"Sorry hon by the time we got to my house I crashed honey I am pretty wiped out. Is everyone at the house?" Taylin asked as she snuggled into Mark as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes everyone is here why?" Becky asked "Mom its Taylin"

"Becky hon just get mom please and put us on speaker." Taylin said

"Fine Mom Taylin wants to talk to you. I am headed out." Becky yelled

"Taylin honey I am sorry she is pretty upset with you for leaving and not calling when you got home. Whats going on?" Elaine asked "Everyone Taylin and Mark are on the phone."

"Hey you two we are here."

"I have wonderful news after getting home and crashing for a bit Mark just asked me to marry him and I said yes we are in engaged." Taylin said

"That is wonderful dear we must start on planning the wedding." Elaine said "Mark welcome to the family."

"Mom hang on about planning the wedding we don't want one we are going to the courthouse and then in a year renew our vows we can plan then." Taylin said

"Are you sure about that Taylin?" Bob asked

"Yes dad we can plan a wedding later this year but we want to get married now." Taylin said

"That is fine by your dad and I Taylin congrats again. If you need anything please call us. See you in a few weeks honey for Christmas." Elaine said and they soon hung up.

Mark got out of bed and held his hand out to Taylin and she let him help her up and after showering together they climbed into Taylin's vette and headed down to the court house. After paying for a time slot and getting their marriage lisense they just had to wait for their names to be called.

"Mark and Taylin"

Mark helped Taylin up and they followed the clerk into another room. The clerk said that the judge will be with them in a few minutes. After she left the room Mark pulled Taylin into his arms and held her. It wasn't long till they were now untied in marriage. As they headed home they stopped at the store and got food as they were going to be in Tampa for nearly two weeks. That night they cooked dinner together and then sat down outside by the pool to eat supper.

"How about a dip in the pool Mrs Jindrak?" Mark asked as he stood up and held out his hand to Taylin who smiled up at each other.

Mark and Taylin stripped down to nothing as Mark helped Taylin into the water both were thankful that her stitches were waterproof. After having a swim and then playing in the water the couple got out and Mark wrapped a towel around himself then Taylin as they walked in the house to clean up the kitchen then headed to bed as both were completely wiped out. Taylin had just taken a shower and smiled at Mark when she walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top and joined her husband in bed. Mark brought Taylin to his chest and they both drifted off to sleep. It was close to midnight when the doorbell started to ring. Taylin barely heard it and after it rang several times before Taylin realized that someone was now at her house as the person was now banging at the door. Mark got up and pulled a shirt on and walked to the front door while Taylin was answering her phone.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey its me Becky took off to Tampa she should be at your house. I thought she was sleeping and well she isn't here." Randy said

"Well she is now in my living room let me talk to her and I will call you back." Taylin said

"No put me on speaker and we can talk to her together." Randy said

"No yelling at her." Taylin said

"Okay." Randy answered

"Becky honey why are you in Tampa?" Mark asked

"I don't know. I am mad at you Taylin for not calling when you got in." Becky answered honestly

"I'm sorry about that Becky but that doesn't mean that you leave the house not tell anyone and then show the fuck up at my house. You have people worried about you." Taylin told her while sitting down next to her. "Randy is on the phone too."

"Becky you had me worried. Your car is at the house your door to your room is closed and I thought you were sleeping. Krista was headed to bed and checked on you and we find you gone. Honey please next time come talk to us." Randy said

"I'm sorry." Becky cried

"Honey I know your upset with me next time just call me and we can talk. Why don't I show you the guest room and you can get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning." Taylin said

"We love you Becky but we are worried about you honey." Randy said "Get some sleep and we can talk in the morning."

Becky just hung her head and followed Taylin to one of the spare rooms upstairs and just clung to her sister when she hugged her good night. "Becky honey we love you sweetie but you cant' keep doing this. We can figure something out. Get some sleep." Taylin said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room and walked back to the living room where Mark was on the phone with Randy.

"She is in bed now Randy?" Taylin said "Now what?"

"Send her back." Randy stated

"Not a good idea she will just do it again." Mark said and pulled Taylin into his lap

"He is right Randy." Taylin said

"How about the three of us come back out and we can go from there." Mark stated

"That is a good idea get some sleep you two. Love you both." Randy said

"Love you too honey tell Krista we love her." Taylin said

That night as they went back to bed laying in each other's arm. Mark pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead then slowly took his wife back over as they made love till the early hours of the morning. Husband and wife climaxed at the same time and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning came quick for Taylin as she couldn't sleep anymore. After getting out of bed and slipping clothes on she headed towards the kitchen to find something to fix for breakfast. After starting coffee for Mark she went about getting things out for eggs and bacon. Taylin jumped when she felt arms go around her and Mark just chuckled at how jumpy Taylin was. "Sorry baby didn't mean to scare you." Mark said as he took over in frying the bacon while Taylin started to scramble the eggs.

"Its okay just lost in thought and didn't thing you would be up anytime soon. I checked on Becky before coming down she was still sleeping. I want to know what is going through her head." Taylin said as she leaned into Mark and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know either. Do you want me to book our flights home?" Mark asked

"Sure. Do you want pancakes to go with this or not?" Taylin asked

"I will fix the pancakes why don't you go and wake up Becky and tell her to get around and then we can sit down and talk over breakfast then book the flights." Mark suggeted Taylin nodded her head in agreement and walked upstairs to wake her sister.

Taylin was standing outside Becky's door and knocked on the door and was shocked when Becky answered the door already to go for the day. "Tay I am sorry for just showing up it was wrong of me." Becky said and hugged Taylin

"Hey come down and lets eat breakfast and we are going to talk. I'm sorry for not calling I was wiped out and we crashed as soon as we got in. You have never been upset with me when I was here when I was with TNA. When I start traveling with the WWE here in two weeks I wont be home again did something change to why you hate me?" Taylin asked

"I over heard you telling Mark yesterday that you were coming home for good, then you tell mom and dad that you two go married now your going to stay here in Tampa and I will never see you." Becky said

"Hey now, just because Mark and I got married doesn't mean anything we are here for you Becky. I didn't know you over heard the two of us. If you want to know something we are moving back just keeping the house here and building one in St Louis honey. My family is very important to me." Taylin said

After eating breakfast Mark was cleaning up the kitchen with Becky's help while Taylin was on the computer looking to book flights home when she thought about it some and walked back into the kitchen. "Mark hon we don't have to be back any time do we?" she asked

"Not really baby. But Becky does have school call your dad and talk to him and see if she can miss a day of school and we can just drive back how does that sound?" Mark asked

"That is what I was thinking baby." Taylin said then turned around to go and call her dad who said that was a good idea and would call Becky in from school tomorrow and they would see them sometime the next day.

Taylin headed back upstairs to pack some more things and then grabbed her other suitcase and packed some more clothes and a few personal items and smiled when Mark came in to repack his suitcase and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Babe can we please stop by my condo so I can get more clothes?" Mark asked

"That is fine honey. I am almost done here and we can head over there. We can just take my SUV and we will be more comfy. I will tell Becky to grab her pillows and I will grab my two." Taylin said

It wasn't long till they were now pulling into Mark's driveway so he could grab more things. As the girls walked in they were both impressed. Mark was still debating on if he should keep his place or not. Taylin was in with Mark while Becky flipped on the TV and was talking with her parents.

"Hon what would you say to me either leasing this place out or putting it up for sell?" Mark asked as Taylin sat down on Mark's bed and started to fold his clothes as he handed them to her so he could fit more in the suitcase

"That my dear is completely up to you. If we lease it we can have more money coming in but that is completely up to you. What would you like to do?" Taylin asked while smiling up at her husband

"What I would like to do right now is make love to my wife." Mark said with a smirk on his face.

"Only you we could send my sister to back to the house and ask her to pack up some of my clothes if you want to make love to me." Taylin stated

"Your good honey but I can wait. How are you feeling other wise?" Mark asked as he laid down on the bed next to his wife and rolled her face him and started to massage her breast gently. "You know on the other hand I would love to make love to you right here right now Becky come here."

As she heard her name she walked up the stairs and stood in Mark's bedroom doorway. "Whats up?"

"We need to talk about a few things just Mark and I. I would like you to take my SUV and head back to my house and on the way grab some lunch for yourself and since I didn't set the alarm." Taylin said as she handed Becky her car keys "We will just drive Mark's car over there and meet you there lets say in about 3 hours. Try to get a nap in as well. Call me when you arrive."

"Okay thanks I guess. Although if you want to be alone with your husband just say so. I can read between the lines and it doesn't help any I can see your bra on the floor now sis." Becky pointed out.

"Okay smartass talk to you in a few do you remember how to get to my house?" Taylin asked

"No stay on the phone with me and I can get there." Becky said and pulled out her cell and called Taylin

Becky had no trouble getting to the house and told Taylin thanks again and after eating the food she picked up she took a nap. Mark went back to playing with his wife as soon as the front door was clothes. Once they both knew that Becky was at the house.

Mark stood up and stripped him of his clothes and then stripped Taylin of hers and smiled down at his naked wife. Mark knelt down in front of Taylin and slid a long finger along her folds before slipping two fingers in to play with her most scared body part. Taylin was moaning at what her husband was doing to her she wanted him to speed up when she felt his tongue slidding in and out of her body, Taylin moaned even louder as she held Mark's head in place while he danced his not only his fingers but also his tongue and when she thought she hand enough Mark reached up and massaged her breast with his free hand. Soon was placing himself and slid into her body with a powerful thrust that caused her to scream out his name.

As husband and wife made love for the next few hours before climaxing in their releases with each other while kissing both were spent. Mark pulled out and laid down next to Taylin and pulled her to his chest and just held her.

"That was amazing Taylin." Mark stated

"Much like you and yes it was amazing. I love you baby" Taylin said before reaching up and pressing a kiss to Mark's cheek.

"I love you too baby. I suggest we get dressed and head to your place I hope that Becky laid down." Mark stated

"Me too. I hope that she is okay I do worry about her. Oh I have a question for you we aren't doing anything to prevent pregnancy baby when you do want to start for a family?" Taylin asked as she sat up but instead of getting out of bed she pressed a kiss to Mark's bare chest.

"Good point. I don't want to wait honey do you?" Mark asked as he pulled Taylin down ontop of him.

"I don't want to either honey." Taylin said as she reached down between the sheets and started to play with Mark again and could tell that he was getting hard all over again. "Something wrong honey?"

"Damn it honey you know whats wrong." Mark growled

"Take me honey take me rough." Taylin said with a smirk on her face.

Mark did as he was told as he brought Taylin to her knees and roughly entered her which caused both of them to scream out in pleasure. As they made love for yet a second time that day. It wasn't long before Mark was emptying himself into Taylin's body as they reached their climaxes.

After a quick shower they got dressed and loaded Mark's SUV and headed back to Taylin's house. After arriving Mark loaded his things into the back of Taylin's truck while she went in to grab Becky so they could hit the road.

"Becky hey sweetie time to wake up." Taylin said as she walked into the family room that Becky had crashed in.

"Hey you two ready yet?" Becky asked with a smirk on her face

"Yes we are lets head out use the bathroom and we can hit the road." Taylin said as she ran up to change into her yoga pants and used the bathroom and was soon climbing into her truck with Mark's help.

Thankfully with three drivers they took turns driving and nearly 11 hours to Nashville, TN. After checking into a hotel and finally getting some rest they hit the road around 10am the next day to make the rest of the drive to St Louis. It was nearing 5pm when they hit Randy's street but weren't expecting a family diner either when they arrived. Taylin noticed not only her parents, but also Hailey and John were at the house the only one missing was Nathan who is away at MMA school.

After eating with family Becky headed back up to go to bed that night and Taylin told Randy and the rest of the family that she had bought the land next to Randy and that she and Mark were meeting with a builder in the next few days to start on the house. Christmas was only a few weeks away and the Orton, Jindrak and DiBiase families were all celebrating it at the Orton's house Bob and Elaine were having everyone to their house. That night Taylin was showing Krista and Randy the plans that she and Mark had drawn up and they couldn't wait to break ground and start building their house.

"I am so happy that you bought the land next to us why didn't you say anything?" Randy asked Taylin

"Surprise!" Taylin said with a smirk

"You do that too well. I for one am happy that your going to be next door." Krista said as she hugged Taylin.

"Thanks guys for letting us stay here while the house is being built. I am leasing my condo out and all." Mark stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and held her close.

"Not a problem at all we love having you two here along with Becky." Randy said

That night as everyone headed to bed Randy and Taylin smiled at each other after checking on Becky they hugged and went to bed themselves. Christmas was slowly coming around nearly two weeks away. Thankfully while everyone was still at the house Krista and Taylin along with Becky when she was at the house one day after school the boys were putting the tree up needless to say it had a slight lean to the left. After getting it decorated it looked great the guys also were nice enough to put the lights on the outside of the house and then go over to Bob and Elaines to do the same.

Christmas

Dec 25, 2010

It was finally here the day they were all waiting for, Becky was the first one up as usual then it was Randy who was like a litle kid in a candy store waiting to open presents. Thankfully the night before after Randy had fallen asleep Krista and Taylin with the help of Becky loaded up all the presents and took them over to Bob and Elaine's house as they were doing Christmas over there. While the girls were still sleeping the guys decided to cook them breakfast and Becky just laughed as she watched her brother and brother in law cook they were pretty funny. After waking the girls up and they came down to eat Taylin wasn't in the best of mood.

"Tay hon what is wrong?" Krista asked as the two of them walked down to eat

"Just blah does that make any sense?" Taylin asked

"Yes it does sweetie. Why don't you try to eat what you can if you don't feel good you can crash over at mom and dad." Krista stated with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding. The food smells good but I don't know if I want to try to eat or not." Taylin said as she and Krista sat down at the kitchen table and the boys served their food.

Mark could tell that Taylin wasn't feeling the best and just started to rub his hand up and down her back and pressed a kiss to her temple and started to eat breakfast himself. Randy could sense that something was wrong as well as he was pretty tired and worn out but not just from all the stress but he could sense that something wasn't rest of the morning passed by smoothly as they all dressed comfy and headed over to Bob and Elaine's house to enjoy the day with family. Elaine was happy that all of her kids were home. Ted Sr and Diane were happy that all of the family was together as with the WWE the schedules were always a mess and it was hard to plan.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I want you all to know now I am not a fan of abortions...I am completely pro life. She is scared as a teen to be pregnant. I have been pretty busy with school almost done then here I come... Pharm Techs are awesome! hehe Enjoy

Chapter 13

Fast Love

Over the next few weeks everyone but Becky and Krista are on the road. Taylin was still walking both Randy and Mark down to the ring for their matches. She was even shooting promo's for when she would be back in the ring. There were quite a few times she was shown staring down Alicia Fox as she was still the Diva's Champion and a few times where she was attacking her then once when she herself was attacked but rescued quickly by Natayla and Eve who she was pretty good friends with. Krista was doing great in the pregnancy she was starting to show nicely for being nearly 22 weeks. Both Randy and Krista wer completely excited to know that they were having a little girl. They were still tossing out names and couldn't find one they liked.

Becky was doing great while staying with Randy and Krista, she was helping out with the chores and making sure the house was kept clean the only problem Krista had was that Becky was starting to come home later at night or not calling to check in with her. Krista was getting ready to leave the house to go and pick up Taylin as she was flying home to see Hailey who hadn't been traveling much here lately and just staying home more.

"Becky you want to ride with me to the airport to pick up Taylin?" Krista asked as she leaned on the door frame of Becky's room.

"Sure let me save this paper and we can head out why is just Taylin coming home?" Becky asked as she shut down her laptop.

"Well Mark and Randy have a few signings to do then they will be home on Friday for the weekend as Raw is here on Monday and we are going all of us." Krista said as the girls headed towards the airport.

"Okay why isn't Taylin staying then?" Becky asked

"So full of questions. She isn't feeling good and wants to see Hailey." Krista stated as they pulled into the parking lot at the airport. "Mark and Randy are trying to get out of the signings but Vince wont let them so far."

"Oh not good. I don't want to go into wrestling. I want to get married and have a good job and a husband who is home." Becky stated.

"I want Randy home more as well. But I also know that he will be home after the baby is born for almost 2 full months." Krista stated as she placed her hand on the baby who was kicking.

Taylin was just landing not happy that Mark couldn't come home with her. She was seeing Hailey in the morning about her ribs as they were healing okay but starting to bother her some it was close to 12 weeks after she had been attacked. After getting her bags she smiled when she saw not only Krista but Becky as well. After hugs they head out to the car. Becky was lost in thought while Krista and Taylin were talking.

"Kris will you go with me tomorrow please?" Taylin asked

"Sure sweetie what time is your appointment?" Krista asked

"2pm Thanks." Taylin said "I am going to lay down when we get to the house."

"That is fine I need to figure out what is for dinner then get it started. Becky is doing pretty good with helping me out around the house." Krista stated

"That is good to know. She will be in class tomorrow. Do you need to be at the house when she gets home?" Taylin asked as they pulled in the drive.

"Nope. I will tell her in the morning." Krista said as they all walk in the house."I think that I will crash out as well. I am pretty tired."

"Krista I am headed over to Michaels what time is supper?" Becky asked

"I will call you later. Call when you get there please so I know you made it. Are his parents home?" Krista asked

"Yes they are. They will be with us as the four of us are going to see a movie." Becky said with a smile.

"Okay honey we are both laying down just text me please." Krista said and smiled at Becky.

Once Becky was out the door and pulling out of the drive both Krista and Taylin were sound asleep. Taylin woke up nearly three hours later and rolled over missing Mark and grabbed her phone and smiled when she had a text from her husband.

_**Hey hey sexy how are you feeling? MRJ**_

**Still worn out Mark. I miss you TJ**

_**I miss you too baby. Pls let me know how your dr appt goes tomorrow. I hate that I am not there damn Vince. MRJ**_

**I know honey. I will call after Hailey sees me TJ**

_**KK honey try to relax and get some sleep I love you MRJ**_

**I love you too. TJ**

After ending the texting with Mark she smiled once she got out of bed and used the bathroom and used her bathroom and walked down to the kitchen. She was kinda surprised to see Krista up and looking through the house to find something to make for supper.

"How about we get take out and just chill in front of the TV. I need to go to the store." Krista said

"That is fine by me. What does Baby Orton want?" Taylin said as she placed a hand on Krista's growing stomach only to be kicked. Taylin had to admit she wanted to feel those kicks inside of her as well. But was she ready for a baby?

"How about Pizza with breadsticks?" Krista asked

"Sounds good my treat." Taylin said

"That sounds good but I am buying." Krista said

"No Kris my treat." Taylin said

As the girls were finally ordering pizza and breadsticks Taylin ran out to grab drinks for herself and Krista then back to the house. Taylin reached the house as soon as the pizza arrived and Becky was right behind as well. As the girls watched TV that night they laughed and cried then laughed more.

"Okay I am worn out and I have school tomorrow see you two after class." Becky said as she got up from the couch and cleaned up the living room

"Actually I am going with Taylin so I wont be here when you get home. But start your homework and we will do something else. I would like some help picking out a theme for my daughter." Krista stated

The next day came quick for everyone. Krista was up first then Becky and by the time that Becky was leaving for school Taylin was coming out of her bedroom. As the morning passed both Krista and Taylin got cleaned up and headed to go shopping. Both girls fell in love with the little girl theme they found that was called Sweet Safari Pink just perfect for the baby's room. By the time 2pm rolled around Taylin had signed in for her appointment and asked Krista to go back with her.

"Taylin Jindrak"

Taylin stood then helped Krista up and they walked to meet the nurse who was waiting with a sweet smile. Once she had a set of vitals on Taylin she told them that Dr Cena would be with them shortly.

"Tay what is wrong?" Krista asked

"My ribs are tender and I just feel blah." Taylin answered

"That isn't good on either." Krista said and smiled at her sister in law and it hit her like a ton of bricks she felt the same way when she found out she was pregnant nearly 22 weeks ago. Taylin was pregnant. As she was about to say something Hailey walked in the room.

"Hey you two. What brings you in Tay?" Hailey asked

"Tender blah and just worn out my ribs are tender." Taylin answered

"Not good. Why don't you take your shirt off and I can see how they are healing and make sure nothing else is going on." Hailey said as she washed her hands. "How are you feeling Kris?"

"Good she is starting to move more and I can feel it more at night." Krista answered

"I bet." Hailey said with a laugh. "Sorry my hands might be cold Tay."

As Hailey checked Taylin's ribs over and listened to her heart and lungs she flipped through the chart and noticed it was time for her well woman check and asked if that was okay to preform. Taylin agreed and was soon down to a gown and sheet. After the exam was over Hailey asked Taylin to get dressed after coming back in to talk she was handed the blood work and noticed something was going to change.

"Taylin hon I noticed while pressing around on your stomach that its pretty hard and also tender. My nurse also handed me your bloodwork." Hailey said as she sat down by Krista.

"I noticed that the other night as well. Everything is just super tender." Taylin said

"Well your bloodwork came back stating your pregnant." Hailey said. "I could also tell that your cervix is also closed. I would like to do a sono."

"Okay how many weeks do you think I am?" Taylin asked

"I would say no more than 11 maybe 12." Hailey responed. "Follow me honey its okay."

Taylin had tears in her eyes. She was scared yes she wanted a baby with Mark and they couldn't wait till the day they found out she was pregnant but in the back of her mind she was scared that Brent had raped her when he attacked her as well. After having a sono done Hailey was right she was only 12 weeks pregnant. On the way back to the house Taylin was very quiet and had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tay honey whats wrong?" Krista asked as they drove towards the house.

"Scared."

"Honey care to explain why you are scared. I am so happy for you and Mark." Krista said

"I'm scared that it could be Brent's I don't know if he raped me when he attacked me or not. I am scared Mark will leave me." Taylin said

"Taylin Renee. Mark loves you no matter what. I know this is scary. Tell Mark the truth and talk to him. He will understand. I have a feeling that the boys will be here tonight." Krista said

"I know but how? I mean I am pregnant. I know Mark and I had sex before I was attacked while I was at his hotel before having supper with you that night. Hailey was able to tell when I concived so knowing that gives me some relief. I was pregnant when I was attacked Kris." Taylin stated

"That is good to know. I wonder why Michael's car is here." Krista said while pulling into the drive.

"Who knows. I thought he wasn't allowed if someone wasn't here." Taylin said as they got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Becky we are here." Krista called out

After getting no answer Taylin walked up to see if they were upstairs while Krista walked the main level and then the basement and once she reached the door to the media room she could hear moaning coming from it. The door was opened slightly opened and Krista opened it further and was shocked when she saw Becky and Michael doing the unthinkable. Krista quietly closed the door and walked back up to the main level.

"Did you find her?" Taylin asked as she sat down in the kitchen.

"Yes go to the media room but please be quiet you will see." Krista stated and sat down at the kitchen table.

Taylin walked down the stairs and she could hear moaning coming from the media room and it was getting pretty loud and she pushed the door open quietly and was greeted with an eyeful as she saw her sister having sex with her boyfriend on the couch both were now started to shed their clothes. Taylin pulled the door almost shut and walked back up and motioned for Krista to join her outside in the sun room.

"Wow that was an eye opener now what?" Taylin asked

"I don't know at least they were still partly clothed." Krista said

"Not when I got there, they were shedding clothes." Taylin said and shook her head "Why?"

"I don't know if I want to know why. I guess we need to call Randy." Krista stated

"Call me with what?" Randy asked as he and Mark walked into the sun room and smiled at his wife and sister.

"Go to the media room both of you but be very quiet." Krista said

Mark and Randy did as they were told and weren't gone long and about 15 minutes after they rejoined their wives in the sun room both Becky and Michael walk into the kitchen. Randy didn't know what to think so he called out to Becky for her and Michael to join them in the sun room.

"What is going on Randy?" Becky asked

"Care to tell me why my media room is now a play room?" Randy asked only to get kicked and smacked by his wife and sister.

"I don't follow." Becky said

"I wouldn't expect you to. Or are you planning on adding to the family soon?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Randy just come out and say it." Becky stated

"You and Michael are having sex in my media room why?" Randy asked "We made it clear that he wasn't allowed unless one of us was home."

"We were just kissing that is all." Becky said and blushed

"Well at least when I kiss my wife I am fully clothed. I didn't know you had to be naked to kiss now days. Wow times have changed." Mark asked

"Mark" Taylin said

"What she and Michael here were almost completely naked and kissing and doing other things, things I would only dream of doing to my wife in private and not in my brother in law's house." Mark said

"Ugh I hate you guys." Becky screamed and turned to walk out

"You leave this house I will let mom and dad know everything young lady and he isn't welcome here anymore." Randy stated

"You don't know anything I hate you Randy." Becky screamed at him and stormed off. Randy stood to go after her and both Taylin and Krista told him to sit down and just let her cool off.

Randy walked back into the house and Krista just smiled at Taylin who knew she had to tell Mark of how her appointment went. Taylin leaned down and grabbed her purse and pulled out the pictures from the sono and handed them to Mark.

"What is this baby?" Mark asked

"Our baby I am 12 weeks honey." Taylin said

"Wow baby." Mark said and then pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek and placed a hand on her stomach that held their unborn baby. "What 's wrong hon?"

"I'm nervous that Brent will find out and demand its his. I know its yours, we got pregnant the day before he attacked me." Taylin said and placed her hand ontop of Mark's.

"No matter what baby. This baby is mine, that time at the hotel was amazing just like you." Mark said and kissed Taylin's forehead.

"I HATE YOU RANDAL LEAVE ME ALONE" Becky screamed

"Rebecca Elaine get back here now we need to talk." Krista said quietly.

"I will stay here but I am not talking to him." Becky said and pointed a finger at Randy.

"Go up and I will be up shortly." Krista stated

"I give up. Hell I caught her red handed in my house having sex" Randy growled. as he pulled Krista to him and placed a hand on the baby.

"Honey let Tay and I talk to her and find out what we can. Why don't you and Mark go and pick something up for supper and then we can all talk." Krista stated

"Okay okay you win." Randy said and popped his head in to the sun room "Mark lets go grab food."

Taylin watched at Mark and Randy left the house and the girls headed up to talk to Becky and the talk didn't go well. Becky wasn't happy that she couldn't see Michael at the house anymore and couldn't understand why Taylin and Mark could have sex in the house but she couldn't. Taylin finally set her straight, by telling her that she was too young, pregnancy could happen and so could many other things. Becky finally agreed not to bring her boyfriend over to the house anymore and said that she was going to lay down and rest then study later.

That night as everyone headed to bed Randy checked on Becky who was sound asleep in her bed and joined Krista in their room. When Krista had been in the hospital they were in the habit of checking on the baby and listening to the heart beat and Randy was happy to know that their daughter had a strong enough heart beat. Krista just laughed when she felt the baby kick and Randy was pressing a kiss to her stomach and was kicked at the same time.

Krista's phone was chiming with a text and she laughed even more after reading it.

_**Do you still listen to the baby. I want Mark to hear the heartbeat TJ**_

**Yes we do. That means Randy has to know as he knows how to find the heartbeat. KO**

_**Shit oh well he will find out when I start to show bring him with. TJ**_

**KK KO**

"Rand we need to go down to Tay's room for a few and bring the doppler." Krista said as she got out of bed

"Why do we need the doppler?" Randy asked

"You will find out come on baby." Krista said and smiled at Randy.

Randy pulled some shorts on and grabbed the doppler and followed Krista down to Taylin's room and just looked at not only his wife but sister with a confused look. "You know if you two wanted to listen just ask."

"We don't want to hear your baby's heart beat we want to hear ours." Taylin told him hoping he would catch on.

"You are pregnant?" Randy asked

"Yes we are 12 weeks today. Mark wants to hear the baby if you can find it." Taylin said

Randy searched for a few minutes and he finally was able to locate the baby's heartbeat. He couldn't believe that Taylin and Mark were pregnant he was so happy not only because Krista and Taylin were pregnant at the same time but happy that Mark and Taylin were going to have a baby as well.

The next day came quick for everyone. Mark was wiped out as he and Randy had gotten up to go on a run with John while the girls slept in. Becky left the same time for school. It was nearing 1pm when Nathan walked into the house with Becky. Taylin was in the kitchen working on supper while Krista was on the phone with someone.

"Nate why are you here?" Krista asked "Becky why are you home?"

"Don't feel good called Nate to drive me." Becky answered

"Let me get her in bed then we can talk." Nathan answered

"Okay." Krista said

It was a minute later after Nathan was helping Becky upstairs when the house phone rang. "Hello" Krista answered

"Yes this is Nancy the school counsler at Hazelwood Central. I am calling to make sure Becky Orton was doing okay." she said

"Well she just came home in the middle of the afternoon what is going on?" Krista asked

"Well she has been missing here lately just the mornings will be in classes in the afternoon she keeps saying she doesn't feel good." Nancy stated

"Oh well I don't know anything about that. When I talk to her I will ask her. Who has been calling her in or writting the notes?" Krista asked

"You, Krista C Orton." Nancy said

"Well I hate to say this my middle name doesn't start with a 'C' The notes are fake." Krista said as she watched Nathan walk into the kitchen and hug Taylin. "I will talk to her and find out what is going on."

"Okay thanks Krista." Nancy said and they hung up.

"Nathan why are you home its a long drive from Dallas." Krista asked

"Becky called me yesterday and said that she would need a ride home from school. I agreed as I was coming home today anyways." Nathan said "She isnt' feeling good."

"Okay where did you drive her home from?" Krista asked

"School" Nathan answered

"Okay I will go and talk to her come on Tay." Krista said "Make yourself at home Nate"

Becky was crying and curled into a ball her stomach hurt as she was pretty tender from the procedure that was just done. She heard the knock on the door and didn't answer it hoping it would stop and leave. "Becky honey can we talk?" Taylin asked

"Not now" Becky answered

"Not going to work right now Becky." Krista said as she and Taylin walked in to the room and sat down on the bed next to her. "What is going on. The nurse just called from school and asked if you were feeling better."

"No just tender the doctor said I would be for a few days." Becky said

"Why are you tender?" Taylin asked

"I just will be tender." Becky stated

"Becky come on honey talk to us what is going on?" Krista stated "I know you have been calling in and writing notes."

"Okay fine. I was pregnant you happy now?" Becky cried

"You were pregnant how far along?" Taylin asked as she looked at Krista who shook her head.

"6 weeks yesterday I found out. Not ready for a baby or to be a mom. I had an abortion." Becky stated and started to cry even more.

"Oh. Rest we will talk later." Krista stated. "I will call you in tomorrow."

"Thanks." Becky said and drifted off to sleep.

Taylin and Krista walked out of the room in complete shock that Becky would do something like this. This isn't the Becky they all knew and loved. Krista knew that once Randy found he he would be livid as would their parents. By the time the girls made it back to the kitchen Hailey greeted them and smiled at them both.

"Did you know?" Taylin asked

"Yes she came to me yesterday after lunch. I did the sono she begged me to preform the procedure and I refused she found someone else thats all I know. I got the call a hour ago." Hailey said "I tried to talk her out of it she wouldn't listen. I have a feeling something more is going on."

"Me too but what. She called Nathan." Krista stated and placed a hand on the baby.

Taylin was sitting down at the kitchen table in shock and just started to cry. Both Krista and Hailey hugged Taylin and knew this would be hard on her as this isn't her first pregnancy. Right after Taylin moved to Tampa she had Brent out for a long weekend. It was nearly 9 weeks later when she found out she was pregnant only 6 weeks. Right after telling Brent about the pregnancy he beat her nearly killed her but it also made her lose the baby. Randy and Krista flew out to help Taylin heal and after she began to heal after the loss of the baby she started to heal from all the injuries Brent had inflicted.

"I'm going to lay down." Taylin said as she stood up

"Okay sweetie I will be up to check on you and the baby later." Hailey said

Taylin just nodded her head and headed up to her room and laid down and cried herself to sleep. It wasn't long and Mark and Randy were walking in the house and both were surprised to see Nathan at the house and also Hailey. Randy started to worry that something was wrong with the baby as did Mark. Nathan walked into the kitchen and hugged Randy and said that he was headed to mom and dad's but Krista stopped him and just told him to crash at their house as they didn't need to upset Bob and Elaine.

"Kris what is going on?" Randy asked

"Sit down its about Becky." Krista stated

"What about Becky?" Randy asked as he sat down next to his wife on the couch "Nathan why are you even home?"

"Okay Becky called me yesterday and asked me for a ride home from school which I found odd but since I was coming home anyways I said okay." Nathan said "I brought her home around 1pm today."

"Why is she home?" Randy asked

"Well after yesterday we caught her doing you know what. She also found out she was pregnant just 6 weeks. Well the school called and asked if she was doing better the counsler told me she was missing mornings and that I was either calling her in or writing the notes. Well you and I both know I haven't been doing that. Taylin and I headed up and found out what was going on she had an abortion today." Krista said

"Hailey please tell me you didn't preform it." Randy asked

"Nope I was the one who told her she was pregnant she begged me to do one and I told her no it was against my belief's and she stormed out and I got the call about an hour or so ago and the doctor informed me that she had preformed one and all." Hailey said "I have a feeling that something else is going on not just this."

"Where is she now?" Randy asked

"Sleeping. I need to check on her but I want her to sleep for a bit." Hailey said

"Let me guess this opened up wounds for Tay?" Randy asked

"Yes it did she is upstairs sleeping as well." Krista said

"Not good I will go up and make sure Tay is okay." Mark said and stood up

"Mark you know what we are talking about right?" Randy asked no knowing if Taylin told him of her past with Brent.

"Yes I do she told me a few years ago after I moved to Tampa and was looking at TNA." Mark said as he walked up the stairs to find his wife sound asleep. Mark climbed in behind her and just held her and let his left hand drift down to the baby that she was carrying it was their baby.

Hailey went up to check on Becky who was sitting up in bed with her laptop on her lap and tears were present in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Hailey asked

"Sore tender and in a lot of pain." Becky said honestly

"Not good. Honey can I please check you over and make sure there isn't any infection going on?" Hailey asked "You want to tell me what is going on?"

"Scared. Worried that Michael is going to be mad at me. I am also scared to have my family disown me." Becky said

"Becky honey we wont disown you at all. But you need to come and talk to us, we could have worked something out, and then figured it out. I want to know what is going on through that head of yours." Krista said from the doorway. "We are worried about you. Its not like you to lash out at any of us. Things over the last two years haven't been good."

"I know and I am sorry about it. Michael keeps telling me that I don't need my family. We all know I need my family. I am tired of always being told I will be nothing like Taylin like Randy or Nathan." Becky said

"Who keeps telling you this?" Hailey asked

"Michael. I know mom and dad believe that I will be good at what ever I want to be and I don't know yet. I have the grades to either teach or go to law school. I am thinking about helping domestic surviors." Becky said

"There is the sister I know and love." Randy said as he walked into Becky's room "How are you feeling?"

"Tender. I was looking up a ways to get away from Michael. I'm sorry Randy please don't be mad at me." Becky stated

"Becky sweetie listen to me please know we aren't mad at you, but you can always come and talk to us. Get some more rest but let Hailey check you out first." Randy said "I love you"

"I love you too please don't tell mom and dad." Becky said

"Let Randy and I talk it over with Taylin and Mark then we can decide." Krista said

Becky just nodded her head and watched as Randy walked out of the room. Krista stayed put while Hailey looked Becky over and was able to give her something for pain as she was still under 18 but gave Krista a script for pain pills and told her to take it easy for the next few days then on Monday she would be able to go back to school. That afternoon was pretty low key Mark and Taylin were now awake and after talking it over with Randy and Becky they decided it would be the best thing to keep it from their parents when Becky wanted to tell them she could. April was quickly approaching and also the birthdays of Taylin and Randy. Krista had the house decorated with the help of Nathan, Becky, Elaine along with Hailey and the help of Mark keeping both Randy and Taylin far from the house as possible. John was also trying his hardest to keep Randy in the dark about everything but nothing was working.

"John I want to go home." Randy whined

"Nope I need help in finding something for Hailey our wedding anniversary is coming soon. If I don't get her something special I am sleeping on the couch for the next few months." John said

"Fine I need to find something special for Kris and the baby as well." Randy said

"Mark can we go home yet my legs are killing me." Taylin said they were also out shopping but this time for more clothes as Taylin was starting to show and didn't like shopping as she was getting upset that nothing was fitting.

"Not yet baby. How about we go to Motherhood and go shopping they might have jeans for you baby. Our little one is starting to make his or her presence known." Mark said

"I hate you just so you know. I hate feeling like this Mark." Taylin told him with a smile on her face and just laid her head against his shoulder "You know I love you."

"I know and our house is coming along nice only four more weeks and it should be done." Mark said

"I know do you want to find out what we are having?" Taylin asked as they walked through the mall.

"Yes only if you do." Mark said

"Yea. Lets go home please or at least head to the house so I can see how the house is coming we need to pick out a room for the baby." Taylin said

"We can do that in a bit baby I don't have time to go back to the house" Mark snapped

"Okay fine then you can shop by yourself I am finding Randy and John they can take me home" Taylin snapped back and walked off.

As Taylin searched for Randy and John who was busy texting back and forth now with Mark as he was upset with himself for snapping at Taylin. Over the last few weeks they found out Brent was out of jail but no where to be found. Taylin was sitting in the food court and finally getting off her feet. She wasn't happy that she and Mark had just fought over nothing, she knew he was stressed about Brent being out of jail and so was she. Their house was going to be complete in four weeks the builder had worked his crews over time and the house was nearly finished. Taylin was getting ready to pull her phone out and send Mark a text when she felt his hands on her shoulders and him pressing a kiss to her head.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to snap at you." Mark said

"It is okay Mark. I am sorry I snapped back I am worn out and the baby is constantly in the way right now as I can't lay down on my stomach I can't keep much down and I am only 18 weeks we find out what we are having next week." Taylin said

"I know baby then we can shop for the baby and then have the baby's room painted just for our son or daughter." Mark said and felt his phone vibrate with a text. Once he was done looking at his phone he smiled and sent John a text telling him to meet him with Randy at the car and they could go home. "Lets go home honey."

Mark and Taylin walked to meet Randy and John at the car and the four of them headed home. Taylin fell asleep against Mark's shoulder and by the time they pulled onto Randy's street. Randy noticed all the cars and knew something was up. It didn't help any that his lovely wife wouldn't even let him kiss her on the lips this morning or even touch her and it was driving him nuts he wanted his wife. John pulled into the drive and let Randy out as he got out of the car, Mark woke up Taylin who smiled at her husband. Mark helped Taylin out of the car and together they walked up to the front porch where Randy was smoking a cig. Taylin smacked Randy who was having a hard time quiting and they just sat outside talking while Mark and John walk inside.

"You know all of our family and friends are here right they are throwing us a huge ass party." Randy said

"How did you find out? I overheard Kris two months ago." Taylin said

"Same here you know she can't kept a secert for the life of her." Randy said

"I know trust me." Taylin said

"Okay you two can come in now." Krista stated from the front door Randy pulled his wife into his arms and claimed her lips in a kiss. "Okay love you too sweetheart."

"Well baby you wont let me kiss my wife or touch you on my birthday for crying out loud." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Well tonight you can have me. Mom and Becky are starting to get along and they are going to spend the night in a hotel and go shopping tomorrow before Raw as school is out. Mark is taking Taylin to the Hyatt and they have the honeymoon suite and that leaves us here all alone before the baby comes." Krista said and laid her head against Randy's chest.

As the night went on everyone helped Randy and Taylin celebrate their birthdays. Mark had packed two bags for him and Taylin and after the party was winding down Mark helped Taylin into her new vette and they took off towards the hotel for a night alone. Elaine and Becky helped clean up the house and they headed off so they could spend time together. Once Randy and Krista were alone she handed him his birthday present.

"Babe what is this?" Randy asked

"Your birthday present from me." Krista said "Go ahead and open it."

Randy smiled up at Krista when he opened the picture it was a picture of a sono. Randy was confused and looked up at Krista. "Baby please explain. There are two babies in the sono picture that was taken the other day."

"I know we are having twins. I wasn't feeling good so I went to see Hailey while you were on the road and she did a sono to make sure everything was okay and it showed we are having twins." Krista said

"Wow. Are we still having our little girl? Do you know what the other baby is a boy or girl?" Randy asked as he placed his hands on his wife's stomach that held the twins he was so happy.

"We are having one of each." Krista said "Now we having to figure out a name for the baby boy."

"What about Brayden Daniel Orton?" Randy said

"I like it honey our son has a name and our daughter Ashlynn Marie." Krista said with a smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Randy who pulled her feet into his lap and started to rub her legs. " You feel like a movie sweetie?"

"Sure hon." Randy said "What one sounds good?"

"I don't know just pick something and how about we watch it in bed." Krista said

Randy got up and walked over to their DVD collection and started to look through it he knew that they had to watch something funny in with everything had been going on lately. "How about "_You Again?"_

"Sounds good now help me up please and I will grab some drinks and birthday cake and we can watch it in bed." Krista said as Randy helped her off the couch and she grabbed the drinks and handed them to Randy while he headed upstairs she cut two pieces of cake and headed up. Randy had locked up the house and also set the alarm. They watched the movie and laughed and just spent time together as husband and wife.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fast Love

As Randy and Krista were wrapped up in each other's arms. Mark and Taylin were pulling into the parking lot of the Hyatt. Mark knew of the party a few months in advance and booked the honeymoon suite for them for Taylin's birthday.

"This is nice baby." Taylin said once they walked into the honeymoon suite

"Yes it is honey. I thought you would like a night of just us." Mark said as he closed the door behind him and then pulled Taylin into his arms and held her.

"Baby just hold me in your arms." Taylin said as a yawned escaped from her mouth as Mark placed a hand on his wife's growing baby bump.

"You never have to ask me to hold you baby lets get into bed watch a movie and get some sleep." Mark said and led Taylin to the bed and they both stripped down to their shorts, bra and undies and laid in each other's arms and watched TV till they fell asleep.

Elaine and Becky were just checking into the Hilton where they were spending a girls weekend. Just the two of them. Over the last two weeks things have gotten better between not only them but also Becky and Bob. Once the girls were checked into the room and getting settled Becky decided to tell her mom everything.

"Mom can we talk please?" Becky asked as she sat down on the couch and held her stomach as it has only been two weeks since her procedure.

"Becky what is wrong dear why are you holding your stomach?" Elaine asked

Becky just started to cry not how she wanted to start the weekend out with her mom. "Mom I'm scared."

"Scared of what Becky. You know you can tell me anything."Elaine said as she sat down by her daughter on her bed and just started to rub her hand up and down her back to comfort her daughter.

"It is Michael mom he is controlling me and has been for nearly three years. He keeps telling me that my family is nothing that I will never live up to be my dad, Randy or Taylin. I'm sorry mom." Becky said with tears falling down her face.

"What else has gone on with Michael?" Elaine asked as she kept rubbing her hand up and down Becky's back. She could see through the shirt Becky was wearing some of the bruises and this instantly upset her.

"Michael and I were very close I don't know if those are the right words for it. But as of two almost three weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. I also had an abortion mom." Becky said "Please don't be mad"

"Oh sweetie why didn't you come to us we would have figured something out. Rebecca Elaine I want you to know now I will never be upset with you. I want you happy and healthy." Elaine said "Who told you were pregnant?"

"Hailey. But she wouldn't do the procedure so I found someone else." Becky said and started to cry all over again.

"Honey look at me. I love you so much I am not upset with you but with Michael. I don't want you to see him again." Elaine told her daughter. "Why don't you sleep. Do you want to move back home?"

"Not really mom. I love living over at Randy and Krista's I want to be there till I graduate from school and be around my niece and whatever Taylin and Mark are having too." Becky said

"Well sweetheart know that when ever you want to come home you can." Elaine said "Why don't we get some sleep and we can go shopping and just have a day of us how is that."

"Sounds like a plan mom. I love you." Becky said

"I love you too sweetheart." Elaine said "When ever you want to talk just come find me."

"Okay mom." Becky said.

The next morning came quick not only Mother and Daughter as they both got cleaned up and headed down to the hotel coffee shop and got some coffee and then headed out to shop. As the day passed both Elaine and Becky laughed, talked and cried. They were out not only shopping for Becky but also Krista and Taylin and both grandbabies.

As they were out shopping Mark was starting to wake up more and smiled at the fact that Taylin was still in bed wrapped up in his arms. Mark still couldn't believe that they were having a baby and today was the day they were going to find out what they were having. Mark didn't care as long as both Taylin and the baby were happy and healthy. Mark gently untangled himself from Taylin and grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. He knew as of tomorrow they were back on the road and in full swing. After getting cleaned up and doing his hair he walked out to wake upTaylin and saw that she was sitting up in bed.

"Good morning baby how are you feeling?" Mark asked as he sat down on the bed next to Taylin and pressed a light kiss to her lips and placed a hand on the baby.

"Morning to you as well. I am feeling pretty good thanks for last night it was the best nights sleep that I have gotten in a long time." Taylin said "You ready to find out what we are having today?"

"Yes I am honey, then we can start looking at names, cribs, and also paint colors." Mark responed. "We have a little over two hours. Why don't you get cleaned up and I will order room service and then we can go."

"Thanks for suck a wonderful night." Taylin said as she got out of bed and smiled up at her husband who pulled her into his arms and held her before she went to get cleaned up.

It didn't take Taylin long to clean up and by the time she was walking into the living room of the suite breakfast had arrived. After a wonderful breakfast they headed down towards Taylin's vette then to the doctor's office. After signing in for her appointment she sat down next to Mark who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and then placed his free hand on the baby and they were both in complete awe as the baby started to kick and move under Mark's touch.

"Taylin Jindrak"

Mark stood and helped Taylin up and they walked to meet the smiling nurse. After getting her vitals taken they were told that the tech would be in shortly then they were seeing Dr Cena after that. Taylin sat up on the examation table and Mark stood in front of her with his arms wrapped around Taylin and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Hi Taylin and Mark how are the two of you doing?" Nancy asked

"Pretty good we are excited to find out what we are having." Taylin said

"That is a good thing. After I do the sono I will grab Dr Cena that way you don't have to switch rooms. Why don't you go ahead and lay back and lift up your shirt and lower your jeans some and we can get started. You will be able to see everything being done on the screen that is in front of you." Nancy stated "The gel will be nice and warm."

As Nancy started in on the sono both Taylin and Mark were near tears as they were able to see their baby on the screen. Taylin was keeping an eye on Nancy's face to see if she had any concerns. After what seemed like a life time Nancy looked over at Mark and Taylin and smiled. "Everything is very healthy with your baby. Are you ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yes we are." Mark answered

"Well congrats mom and dad you have a healthy baby boy." Nancy said "I will go and get Dr Cena and all. Here is a warm towel to wipe off your stomach with."

"Tay baby have you thought of any names for our little boy?" Mark asked as he helped Taylin sit up and pressed a kiss to her nicely showing stomach.

"Some. I was hoping for a girl so I could name her Vaughn Taylin but for a boy I don't really know. What do you have in mind and you can't have a Junior." Taylin said with a laugh.

"Meanie." Mark said with a pout on his lips that Taylin laughed at even more.

"I am not mean Mark. What about Logan Marcus Jindrak." Taylin asked

"Our son has a name." Mark said

It was a few minutes later that they were being seen by Hailey and they were sent off with a very healthy report both Taylin and the baby were doing just fine. As they headed back to the hotel as Mark had spa treatments lined up for them both in the room before heading home that night. After the spa treatments both Mark and Taylin were pretty relaxed. After checking out of their room they headed by Sherman-William's to pick up some paint colors as there were so many different shades of blue to choose from. Mark was finally pulling into the driveway and after helping Taylin out they head into Randy's house.

"Hey there the two of you are how is it going?" Randy asked as he hugged Taylin

"We have had the most relaxing day and so the two of you know you are getting a nephew. Mark and I are having a boy!" Taylin said and Mark just wrapped his arms around Taylin's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"I am getting a nephew?" Krista asked

"Yes you are." Taylin said

"Yea! I am so happy for you guys. We have some news as well." Krista stated after she hugged Taylin then Mark.

"Well what is it?" Taylin asked as she joined Krista on the couch

"We are having twins. A boy and still our little girl" Krista said and placed a hand on her ever growing stomach.

"I am so happy for you. I am kinda shocked we aren't having twins as well." Taylin said

"What would the the two of you say to an ice cream cake to celebrate all the news?" Randy asked

"Sounds good." Krista answered with a smile

"Okay Mark you want to ride with me and let the girls talk?" Randy asked

"Sounds like a plan we can just take Tay's vette since its out." Mark said

As the guys left both girls thought they should head over to Taylin and Mark's house and look for the best room for the baby. After walking in they were both pleased to find the house almost done. The room the picked out for Mark and Taylin's son was right across from the master bedroom.

"So what are the paint colors?" Krista asked "Are you still doing the white beadboard on the bottom half of the wall?"

"Yes we are. I am thinking that we are going to do something soft and do stripes of blue and white." Taylin said

"Nice. We have to figure out if the babies are going to share a room or have different ones. I think that right now it would be good for them to share a room the room right next to yours is big enough for both babies and two cribs, one changing table and then two gliders." Krista said

"Well it might be nice that way the babies are in the same room then when they hit about three and out of their cribs they can be in two different rooms." Taylin said

"That is what I was thinking as well." Krista said "When are the two of you able to move in? Not like I want you to leave at all."

"I don't want to leave the house either, but it will be cramped with three babies. Plus I am right next door." Taylin said "We are going to be able to move in over the next two weeks. We are headed to Tampa and pack up what Mark wants here and the few things from my house."

"Nice how about the four of us fly out and Becky can come with since its the end of the school year." Krista said

"That is a good idea you all can just stay with us. You haven't seen the place in a while." Taylin said

"We can do that. I am going to travel with Randy before the babies are born and Becky wants to spend more time with all of us before the babies are all born." Krista said

"I am glad you will be on the road. I am thinking about just being Mark and Randy's valets as I don't know if I want to keep wrestling at least till after the baby is born we want to wait awhile before trying for our next one." Taylin said

Over the next three weeks everyone was now in Tampa helping Mark and Taylin get the things they wanted to go back to St Louis ready. Taylin had this feeling that she was being watched and told both Randy and Mark about it. Hailey and John were also in Tampa getting ready to open their house that they have down there.

"Tay honey you ready to head to the airport?" Mark said as he walked into the bedroom

"Yes I am honey I am ready to head back to St Louis." Taylin said

Mark just pulled Taylin into his arms and held her. Over the last few nights she could tell that someone was close to her but couldn't place who it might be. Everywhere she went she was starting to panic and not only get worried. "Baby just breathe in a few hours we will be back in St Louis and in our house tomorrow."

"Its hard Mark. We still don't know where Brent is and its driving me nuts. I know that you and Randy along with John will always protect me but still. I feel that he is after me. Does that make any sense?" Taylin asked

"Yes it does why don't you try to rest honey. I will load the truck and we can head towards the airport. I will ask Ted to come in and stay with you." Mark said

"Thanks honey."

Mark walked out to the living room and smiled whenhe saw that Ted was there helping Randy and John load things up so everyone could head back to St Louis.

"Ted can I talk to you for a few?" Mark asked

"Sure man Randy be back in a few." Ted said and Randy just waved him off. "What is going on Mark?"

"Thanks for helping us here. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying here at Taylin's place so its lived in as we are staying in St Louis." Mark asked

"That's fine. I am actually looking for a place to crash as I just sold my house." Ted said

"I have the perfect place for you then. My condo we are keeping it how would you like to buy it from me?" Mark asked

"Nice how much are you wanting for it?" Ted asked

"No more than $250,000. Its under three years." Mark said

"Nice sure man I would want to look at it but I can stay here. I can totally understand wanting the house to look like someone was living here." Ted said

Taylin smiled when Mark and Ted walked back into to the bedroom. After talking Taylin agreed to have Ted stay here that way the placed had someone in it and thought about even putting her house on the market and selling it. As everyone was getting ready to head out the doorbell rang and since Taylin was the closest to the front door she opened it and there stood Brent, who shoved her into the house. What he didn't know is that she wasn't alone. Mark couldn't tell if Taylin lost her balance or was shoved when she screamed he knew it was the latter and caught her right before she fell. Both Randy and John knew it was trouble as they walked towards the front door and Brent was pushing his way into the house.

"You whore why didn't you tell me you are having my baby?" Brent yelled at Taylin who was in tears scared about what could happen next.

"It's not your baby leave Brent." Taylin stated

"The hell it's not if the baby isn't mine then whose baby are you having?" Brent asked

"Mine her husband." Mark growled

"Prove it I want an amnio done on this baby now." Brent yelled

"Randy." Krista said quietly

"Fine meet us at the hospital you ass." Taylin stated as she stood up behind Mark.

"RANDY" Krista yelled

"What honey?" Randy asked as he turned to face her "Whats wrong?"

"Contractions hurt." Krista said as she sat down on the couch and Hailey sat down beside her while she was gripping the life out of her brother's hand with each contraction.

"I want to get you checked out Krista and you Taylin I want you to go as well to have this done and we can prove to Brent what we all know that its Mark's baby." Hailey said "Ted will you drive us so Randy can be in the back with Krista and I can help if need be."

"Sure. John you might as well ride with me." Ted said

As everyone left the house Taylin and Mark were the last ones out or so they thought Becky was still at the house waiting on everyone else to leave. Elaine and Bob were over at Mark's Condo making sure everything was loaded and cleaned the place up. By the time everyone had arrived at the hospital Krista was checked in right away and Hailey explained to the doctor on call which also happened to be Taylin's doctor when she was here in Tampa Dr Melinda Brooks.

"Hi Krsita I am Dr Brooks what is going on?" she asked

"Contractions with twins. I am 35 weeks and 5 days." Krista said "This is my husband Randy Orton."

"Well how about we check you out and we can go from there." Dr Brooks said

Krista nodded her head in agreement as she was contracting again. When Dr Brooks checked her over she was happy that Krista's water hadn't broken yet but with her being so close to her induction date she decided with Hailey to go ahead and induce Krista. "Krista I have talked with Hailey and I think it is best just to go ahead and induce you."

"Okay. I want my sister in law in with me." Krista said as she was trying her hardest to breathe through a contraction.

"That is fine. I have known Taylin for years. I have my partern looking her over and she is having her amnio done right now then she will be in here honey. I will break your water you are dilated to a three now do you want your epidural now or after I break your water?" Dr Brooks asked

"Now please" Krista said "Can Hailey please deliver the twins if at all possible?" Krista asked

"I can find out if she will and I have to clear it by the board it shouldn't be too hard as she is your doctor." Dr Brooks stated.

As Krista was getting her epidural in place with Randy right there beside her holding her hand. Taylin as having her amnio done. Mark was holding her hand and keeping her calm both him and Brent had blood samples taken and here in the next two hours it would be shown that Mark was the baby's father. Once Taylin was done she and Mark headed down to Krista's room so they could be there for Randy and Krista. Krista was resting while Randy was laying in the bed with her and rubbing his hand up and down Krista's back while she sleeping.

"Hey how is she?" Taylin asked

"Good we are waiting for the doctor to come back in and break her water. How did it go?" Randy asked

"Good we are waiting for the results and then we are here for you." Taylin said as she sat down in the overstuffed chair and Mark was right behind her and they drifted off while everyone but Randy slept.

It was nearly and hour and half after Krista had her epidural in place that Dr Brooks broke her water and told her the good news that Hailey would be able to deliver but she was being checked out herself as she wasn't feeling good and would be in shortly. Krista was still dialted to a 3 and about 60% effaced. It was close to two hours later when Hailey came in to check on Krista and Taylin both. "Well I have some good news for the both of you." Hailey said

"Well don't keep us waiting." Krista said

"Well the first news is we just found out that we are 7 weeks pregnant." Hailey said with John right beside her and he had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist.

"That is awesome I am so happy for you."Taylin said as she carefully got up to hug Hailey then John.

"Congrats to the two of you. Now what is the other good news?" Randy asked as he hugged Hailey and then his best friend John.

"Well Tay your results came back and I asked Dr Brooks if I could tell you and she said that was fine as she was telling Brent then going to have him escorted from the building. First of all Taylin its Mark's baby as we all knew. The second thing is I don't know where the sono tech got that you are having a boy but you are having a little girl as that is the DNA from the amnio. She could also tell from doing the sono." Hailey said

"We are having a girl not a boy?" Taylin and Mark asked at the same time

"Yes you are having a little girl congrats honey. And yes there is only one baby in there." Hailey said

"I can't believe it. We now have to change the paint colors and buy a new theme." Taylin said still in shock that they are having a girl.

"Congrats sweetie." Krista said as she squeezed Taylin's hand

"Ow Kris that hurts you okay?" Taylin asked

"More pressure" Krista stated

"Okay everyone but Tay and Randy out let me check you over. John will you go down and get a nurse for me please and grab Dr Brooks for me." Hailey said. Hailey checked Krista over and it was time for her to deliver the twins. "Krista to do you want Mark or John in here?"

"Both can stay." Krista said

It wasn't long till Dr Brooks was now in the room and the nurses were getting things set up for the delivery. "Okay Kris I want you to push for the count of 10 John will you please count for her then Kris with everything you have in you push."

Krista pushed for the count of 10 while John counted and Mark kept her cool with a wash cloth and both Taylin and Randy helped Krista sit up and push. It wasn't long till they were hearing the cries of a baby. "Its a boy".

"Tay go with him please" Krista said as she laid back and Mark took Taylin's place and let Krista grip the life out of his hand again.

Taylin went over to the baby who was screaming his head off he was beautiful and very healthy. Dr Brooks checked him over and after wrapping him up she placed him in Taylin's arms and she walked back over with her nephew in her arms and bent down so Krista could see her son. It wasn't long and Krista with the help of Mark and Randy she was now pushing to deliver her daughter. "Its a girl"

Taylin placed her nephew into Krista's arms. Randy was over with his daughter while Krista was being cleaned up. "He is a looker. Kris he will break all the girls hearts." Taylin said "I am so proud of you."

"He looks just like Randy." Krista said "Randy hon we need a name for the little guy."

"Yes we do, what about Riker Keith?" Randy said as he walked over with his daughter in his arms "She looks just as beautiful as her mommy"

"I love the name our son has a name. Now Alyssa or Ashlynn for our daughter?" Krista asked a sat up in bed more and Randy placed their daughter in her arms and picked up his son.

"Ashlynn Marie or Ashlynn Taylin?" Randy asked

"Ashlynn Marie Orton and Riker Keith Orton" Krista said

"Krista both babies are very healthy. I am happy that they are very healthy. I know you have a bunch of visitors in the lobby do you want me to go and get them?" Dr Brooks asked

"You can go and get them." Krista said "Taylin will you and Mark go and grab me something to eat please? Then you need to head home and get some rest and off your feet."

"Okay honey we love you all four of you they are perfect." Taylin said as she hugged Krista and dropped a kiss to her nieces head then hugged Randy and dropped a kiss to her nephew and Mark did the same. John walked down with them and said he would get the food for Krista and for them to head on to the house and that Hailey would be back to check on her later.

That night as everyone was either at the hospital with Krista and the babies or they were over at Mark and Taylin's resting before heading back to St Louis. Krista and the babies were released three days later and they were staying in Tampa with Mark and Taylin for the next week before heading back to St Louis.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fast Love

Over the next few days Krista and the babies were released from the hospital. Randy and Krista were staying with Mark and Taylin for the next two weeks before traveling with the babies back to St Louis. Between Krista's parents and Bob and Elaine they had everything they needed for the twins who were very content when being held or when they were sleeping as well. So far both were very content babies. Krista was very thankful that the babies were healthy and had no problems for being almost 36 weeks at delivery. Randy was very happy that his son and daughter were now here and in their arms. Taylin was happy that Brent hadn't bothered them at all since it was shown that Mark was indeed the father of the baby. Taylin was getting ready to enter her 28 week in the pregnancy and both she and baby were very healthy, when everyone agreed to head back to St Louis, Randy and Krista were driving back Mark's SUV wtih the twins while Taylin and Mark were driving back Taylin's other vette.

The morning they were all set to leave Tampa both babies were screaming their heads off as Riker was hungry and Ashlynn wasn't happy that no one was paying attention to her. Mark was walking the floor with Riker while Krista was fixing his bottle and Randy was trying everything in the world to keep Ashlynn happy. Once Mark was feeding Riker Krista finally got Ashlynn settled she just wanted to be held up against her mommy's chest so she could hear her mommy's heartbeat and she calmed down right away. Randy was now pouting that he daughter hated him as he had tried everything to try to calm her down but nothing worked.

"Kris I swear my daughter hates me." Randy stated from his place on the couch with Taylin's feet over his lap as Krista was sitting in the recliner now feeding their daughter.

"Randy she doesn't hate you. I hate you." Taylin said from her place on the couch.

"Tay" Krista said with a laugh

"Why does my twin hate me?" Randy asked as he placed his hand on the baby only to get kicked.

"You talked me into coming to the darkside and I am 28 weeks pregnant with that man's baby" Taylin said as she smiled at Mark who just laughed.

"Not my fault you fucked him and he got you pregnant. I'm not the one who stripped the both of you and forced you two to have sex. Now am I?"

"Ew I hope to god you never do that you ass." Taylin said and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"That is wrong man." Mark said as he moved Riker to his shoulder so he could burp his nephew. "There you are now a happy camper aren't you Riker?"

The baby just looked up at his uncle and smiled at him while Mark was very content holding his nephew and rocking him in the other recliner. "You guys know that we could leave tomorrow right?"

"Yeah lets do that. It is nearly 11am and I am not in the mood to drive all night. Is that okay with you two girls?" Randy asked as he got up and took his son from Mark and just held him close. Mark let Randy have the other recliner while he sat down by Taylin who was starting to drift off to sleep and then smiled at his sister in law who was sound asleep in the other recliner with Ashlynn sound asleep on her chest as well.

"Randy we got our answers our girls are sleeping and it would be good to leave tomorrow as it is starting to storm outside and we don't want to drive in that with two babies." Mark said

"Good thought man. So any names for your daughter?" Randy asked as he rocked his son to sleep in the chair then just held him after Riker drifted off to sleep just content with his son in his arms.

"We have a few picked out. Taylin is leaning towards Vaughn Krista Jindrak. I love the name." Mark said

"I love that name. What did the two of you pick out for a boy?" Randy asked

"Logan" Mark answered

"Oh. I am just happy that Brent is now leaving you two alone." Randy said

"Same here man. Same here." Mark stated

As the rest of the morning passed Mark and Randy talked about stepping down from the ring which they knew would also make both girls upset as wrestling was not only their lives it was their dreams as well. Taylin was starting to wake up some and smiled at Mark who had fallen asleep next to her on the couch and Randy was sound asleep in the recliner with his son sound asleep against him. Krista was starting to stir with her daughter who was now wanting to eat. Taylin smiled at her sister in law and carefully got up and fixed her niece a bottle and then took her from Krista and fed her so Krista could start in on fixing lunch.

"Tay hon I thought we were leaving today?" Krista asked

"I thought so too but I heard the guys talking and since it is storming out its better that we wait and plus the two of us were sleeping or drifting off to sleep. It doesn't bother me at all as I am in no hurry to go back." Taylin stated

"Do we dare wake the boys just yet?" Krista asked

"Nope let them sleep its just sandwhiches nothing too big they can fix their own." Taylin said

"Good point. After we eat I am going to jump in the shower and get cleaned up and then maybe you and I can go to the store and get what we need for supper tonight." Krista said

"Good idea what sounds good?" Taylin asked

"Um I don't really know. I can make meatloaf, or Chicken and Rice what sounds good to you Taylin?" Krista asked

"To be honest chicken and rice. I haven't had that in awhile." Taylin answered and held her niece close as she finished her bottle and then burped her and just enjoyed holding her niece.

As the girls ate lunch then Krista got cleaned up while Taylin held Ashlynn and smiled at her husband who had also woken up and placed a hand on their baby. They were in awe of their niece as their daughter was kicking. Taylin loved feeling the baby kick and move inside of her. After Krista was out of the shower she and Taylin headed to the store for food.

"Tay hon what would you say to a baby shower?" Krista asked as they drove towards the store.

"I would love one. But are you sure honey?" Taylin asked as she placed a hand on the baby. "I want you and Randy in the delivery room with Mark and I."

"We would love to hold a baby shower for you and we would love to be in the room when your daughter is born. Have you picked out a name?" Krista asked

"Vaughn Krista Jindrak." Taylin responded.

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thanks we love it." Taylin said.

As the girls finished at the store they headed home to cook supper. After eating everyone crashed out for the night as they were finally headed back to St Louis the next day. It was nearly three full days later that they arrived at Randy and Krista's house and all got a good nights rest as they were moving Mark and Taylin in the the morning. Bob and Elaine had a surprise for the expecting couple. As they had painted the baby's room from blue to pink but didn't tell anyone.

The next morning came quick for Taylin as she was up and smiled down at her still sleeping husband. As she got out of bed and pulled her hair back and got dressed the baby was moving and kicking her, she was in awe of how much movement her daughter was making. After Taylin was dressed she headed towards the door when she opened it Randy was standing in the doorway and pulled his twin in for a huge hug.

"Randy let up. I can't breathe and I am getting kicked." Taylin said as she wrapped her arms around Randy as well.

"Sorry. I don't want you to move." Randy said

"Randy honey I am next door, I don't think I can handle being in a different state from you or the rest of my family when the baby is born." Taylin said

"I know Tay but know this your room here will always be yours." Randy stated and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Taylin."

"I love you too Randal. Plus with three babies under one roof it might be too crowded. You are welcome anytime just call first so I know your coming and all. You don't want to walk in on us." Taylin told Randy

"I have before but not you and Mark. You in high school my god woman." Randy said

"Not that again." Taylin said and rolled her eyes. Randy just laughed at his sister and kissed her forehead again.

As the day passed they finally got Mark and Taylin moved completely in. As they were all unloading boxes they talked about the pregnancies and the babies that were coming. Hailey was simply glowing as she and John were very excited to be welcoming their own baby into the world in just under 8 months.

Over the next few weeks both Krista and Hailey planned and held the baby shower for Taylin. Taylin couldn't believe that her best friends planned and held a baby shower in just under two weeks. "Kris this is wonderful thanks to you and Hailey." Taylin said as she sat down with the help of Mark who had just walked into their house and smiled at his wife.

"You are most welcome and it was no problem at all. How are you feeling?" Hailey said

"Yes Tay you are most welcome." Krista said and sat down next to Taylin and placed a hand on Taylin's growing stomach.

"Blah have been feeling worn out completely being 32 weeks is that normal Hailey?" Taylin asked

"Tay hon we are headed to grab supper be back in a few." Mark said before pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Okay."

As the girls sat and talked and waited for the guys to get back Taylin was starting to wear down quickly. As the night came to an end Mark helped Taylin up and they headed to bed as they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick for Taylin as she still wasn't feeling good and made an appointment for that afternoon with Dr Morgan who was over seeing all of Hailey's patients. Mark had gotten up and gone to the store to get some food as the house was empty and wasn't gone all that long when he walked back in and smiled when he saw his wife resting on the couch.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Mark asked

"Drained and I don't feel good Mark. I called Dr Morgan and I have an appointment at 1pm come with me." Taylin said

"Of course sweetie. I just got a call from Lucha Libre USA honey they want me to come and wrestle there." Mark said as he unloaded the car.

"Really wow. What did you tell them?" Taylin asked as she moved on the couch and was met with a few kicks.

"That I am perfectly happy with the WWE and not leaving my wife my soon to be born daughter or the WWE Family." Mark said "You okay honey?"

"No something isn't right Mark." Taylin said as she got up to use the bathroom "Mark!"

"What honey?" Mark asked as he walked into the living room

"My water just broke" Taylin said

"Okay lets get you to the hospital. Do you still want Randy and Kris in the room?" Mark asked as he helped her into the car and headed towards the hospital.

"Yes please" Taylin said as they drove "They hurt"

Mark finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital with Taylin gripping the life out of his right hand. He had also taken the time to call Randy who said they were on the way as Nathan and Becky were at the house and would stay with the twins. Once Taylin was in her room and hooked up to the moniters they were happy to know that their daughter was okay just coming early. 7 weeks early to be exact.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fast Love

Once Taylin was looked over she was indeed in labor but only the early stages of it. Taylin opted out of getting her epidural for the moment and was walking the hall with Mark and Randy and both were letting Taylin squeeze their hands when she was contracting. Both families were called and all were in the waiting room awaiting any news on Taylin's progress. It was nearly two hours after after arriving that Taylin had only progressed from a 2 to a 4 and only 50% effaced and contracting at regular times.

"I hate this Mark they hurt" Taylin said as she just got over a huge contraction.

"I can tell honey. Do you want to get your epidural in place?" Mark asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Taylin's back.

"Yes."

Randy got up and walked out to find a nurse and told her that Taylin was wanting her epidural. Randy along with Krista stepped out while Taylin was getting the epidural in place and walked out to talk to family.

"How is Tay?" Hailey asked as Krista sat down by one of her best friends

"Worn out and getting her epidural in place now we thought we would come out here for a few while the doctor was in there." Krista said

"Oh okay. What is she dilated to?" Hailey asked

"Only 4 and 50% effaced." Randy said

"Hailey why don't you come back with me I know Tay would love to see you." Krista said

It was a few minutes later when Mark walked out and told Krista and Hailey to head back along with Elaine as his parents were going to fly in but they were both sick and didn't want to risk getting either Taylin or the baby sick. Mark sat down by Randy and started to cry he was worried about Taylin and the baby.

"Mark it will be okay, Taylin has had wonderful prenatal care, she and the baby are both healthy." Bob said as he tried to comfort Mark.

"Dad is right Mark. Taylin needs us to be strong for her. I know your scared I am as well. Lets head back into Tay's room and be there." Randy said as he gave Mark a hug.

"Son please keep us updated." Bob said

"Will do dad." Randy said and as he and Mark walked back to Taylin's room.

Hailey met them at Taylin's door. "Mark she is doing okay just worn out and sleeping right now. I can't deliver I am sorry. I am not feeling up to it right now. I feel so bad."

"Don't worry about it. We need you and the baby healthy as well." Mark said and hugged Hailey as did Randy.

As Mark and Randy walked into Taylin's room and was met with two sleeping women and Mark took his place on the bed next to Taylin and just rubbed her back, while Randy shifted Krista to slide in behind her and just held her close. Over the next few hours Taylin's labor progressed but very slowly after five hours being at the hospital she was only dilated to an 7 and stuck. After talking it over with Dr Morgan they agreed to start the pitocin and get the labor moving along.

It was about two hours after having having the pit started that Taylin was starting to feel more pressure. Randy walked out to grab a nurse and was greeted at the door by Dr Morgan who just smiled at Randy and wanted to see how Taylin was doing.

"How are you feeling Taylin?" Dr Morgan asked

"Feeling more pressure." Taylin responded

"Well let me check you . Do you want Randy to step out of the room?" Dr Morgan asked

"No he can stay." Taylin said

"I will go into the bathroom hon." Randy said and walked into the bathroom.

While Dr Morgan checked on Taylin she was pleased to announce it was time to meet their baby. Randy came back out and was now holding his sister's hand on the right side while Krista was holding her right leg and Mark was on her left side and holding her hand and would help support her back while she pushed.

Over the next 30 minutes Taylin pushed with everything she had in her and more. It was the final minutes when they heard the cries of a newborn baby. Taylin and Mark were in tears as the baby was placed on Taylin's chest. Mark cut the cord. The nurse took the baby to be weighted and measured. Mark walked over with the baby and the nurse took Mark's hand and placed it on the baby's chest.

"Shh sweetie daddy is here." Mark said to his daughter who started to scream even more.

The nursed just smiled before handing a now wrapped up baby to her daddy. Mark held her close and started to sway back and forth and walked over to Taylin and just laid their daughter on Taylin's chest. "She is perfect Taylin we need to take her to the nursery to make sure she is okay." Dr Morgan said

Taylin just held her daughter before Dr Morgan took the baby and headed to the NICU. The baby was 7 weeks early but so far healthy as could be. After Taylin was cleaned up a nurse walked in and wanted to ask Taylin for the name but she was sound asleep and Mark was rubbing Taylin's back and smiled at the nurse.

"How is the baby?" Mark asked

"She is doing good we are just running some test. If all goes well she should be able to room with you and your wife tonight. I need a name for the little angel" the nurse stated

"Vaughn Krista Jindrak." Mark said

"Thanks I will come back in with an update shortly why don't you try to rest as well." she said and walked off. Mark laid down more next to Taylin and drifted off himself.

Randy and Krista headed out to the waiting room. They both were worried about Taylin and the baby. Everyone was waiting for news and when they saw tears in their eyes they started to worry.

"Vaughn Krista Jindrak is in the NICU and doing good she weighed close to 6lbs and 20 inches long." Randy said

"How is Tay?" Elaine asked

"Drained, and in a lot of pain the epidural was wearing off she was given some strong pain killers and is sleeping. Mark was sleeping when we came out. I think we can see the baby sometime tomorrow." Krista said

"Why don't we all go and get some rest and come up tomorrow" Bob said

Randy walked back to tell Mark but was greeted with his twin sister holding the baby. "She is a beauty Tay. How is she?" Randy asked

"She is doing great tiny but great. She should be able to come home in about five days." Taylin said

"That is awesome. Do you feel up for some visitors?" Randy asked

"That's fine bring them back." Taylin said with a smile as she held her daughter close.

Randy walked back out and told everyone to follow him. Once everyone had the chance to hold the newest member to the family they all headed home to get some rest. Taylin and Mark just were in awe over their daughter being born.

Taylin was released from the hospital a few days later and were at home preparing for the arrival of their daughter. They couldn't wait to bring her home. On the day they were bringing her home Taylin was up before Mark was and couldn't help but walk into their daughter's room and smiled at the finally completed room done in the right colors.

"Mark honey wake up we need to head to the hospital we are finally bringing home Vaughn." Taylin stated as she walked into the master bedroom

"I am already up baby. How are you feeling?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife "You fit again."

"That I do. I am tender. Mark don't shoot me but I want to go back on birth control. I want to wait at least three years before we try again are you okay with that?" Taylin asked as she laid her head against his chest.

"That is fine by me baby. I want you happy and if that makes you happy then it makes me happy." Mark told her and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Lets go bring home our daughter."

Mark and Taylin headed towards the hospital they couldn't wait to have their daughter at home where she belonged. Once they reached the hospital and walked into the NICU they were met by Dr Loveland who was the baby's doctor and she was happy to inform both mom and dad that Vaughn was ready to go home. Mark was making a few trips to the truck and finally brought up the car seat and once Vaughn was placed in her seat she drifted off to sleep and slept the whole way home.

"Mark I love you." Taylin said from the backseat

"I love you too baby." Mark said "And that little angel in the car seat."

"I do as well." Taylin said

Mark was soon pulling into the driveway of their house and needless to say everyone was gathered in the living room to welcome home Vaughn. After pulling into the garage Mark helped Taylin out who was now holding the baby, and just held her close and finally pinned his wife up against their truck and pressed a kiss to her lips. The two were lost in each other when they heard someone cleared their throat.

"About time you make it home with my niece." Randy stated from the steps.

"Thanks for ruining a romanitic moment with my husband Randal. Vaughn is still sleeping but you can hold her and walk in with her." Taylin said and handed the sleeping baby over to her twin brother.

Mark helped Taylin into the house and both smiled when they walked in to see Carol and Roberta totally in awe of their granddaughter. Krista smiled at Taylin and hugged her close. "You recall mom and dad were like this when the twins came home from Tampa."

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way. The only thing missing is Mark's older brother and sister." Taylin said

"That is true where are they?" Krista asked

"Michael couldn't get out of work and is up in New York and Nancy is deep in the ATL working as well and couldn't get away but they have sent their love and a few packages here already welcoming Vaughn into the world." Taylin said as she picked up her niece from Randy and held her close.

It was a few hours later when everyone finally cleared out of the house and the only ones left were Mark, Taylin and a sleeping Vaughn. Mark had already popped supper in the oven while Taylin was laying down as she was still pretty tender and Vaughn was sleeping soundly in her crib. Taylin rolled over in bed and smiled when she rolled into her husband's arms and laid her head down on his chest and his arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"Did you sleep good?" Mark asked before brushing a kiss acrossed Taylin's forehead.

"Yes is Vaughn still sleeping?" Taylin asked before placing a kiss to Mark's barechest.

"Yes she is. I am kinda shocked that she hasn't been up before now. I just checked on her before joining you in bed." Mark said

"Well hon its been close to three hours. I should probably get up and fix her bottle and then feed her. Are your mom and dad staying tonight?" Taylin asked as she sat up in bed and stood only to sit back down.

"You okay hon what is wrong?" Mark asked

"I stood up too fast honey. I am fine." Taylin told him as he helped her stand up and both walked down to fix Vaughn's bottle who was now starting to wake up. Taylin walked back up and changed her daughter and just held her close and walked down to join Mark in the family room where he was getting ready to serve dinner.

"I don't know if they are staying hon. I know mom is worn out as is dad from driving." Mark said as he took Vaughn so he could feed her while Taylin ate supper.

Over the next few weeks both Taylin and Vaughn were cleared to travel with Mark but Taylin wasn't cleared to wrestle just yet or even train. Taylin was in the shower while Mark was trying his hardest to pack but it wasn't going over very well with Vaughn who was laying in the middle of their bed just staring at her daddy.

"What is it baby girl. You are completely happy just laying there aren't you?" Mark asked his daughter who just smiled up at her daddy. She was a daddy's girl for sure. She would scream at the top of her lungs in the middle of the night if she woke up and Taylin couldn't get her to settle down or if she was with her grandparents she would scream her head off as well. Vaughn was a pretty easy going baby but she had her moments and that is when she wanted her daddy and only her daddy. Mark crawled on the bed and picked Vaughn up and laid her down on his chest and they just laid there. By the time Taylin walked into the bedroom she laughed both her husband and daughter were sound asleep. Vaughn was out like a light on her daddy's chest. After snapping a few pictures Taylin walked down to the main level only to be greeted with her niece screaming her head off while Krista was walking the floor trying to calm her down and she wouldnt' take her bottle.

"Here let me try" Taylin said and took the baby from Krista and popped the bottle into her mouth and thankfully she took to it this time and settled down.

"Thanks. She wasn't a happy camper. Where is Vaughn and Mark?" Krista asked

"Sleeping Vaughn is crashed against Mark's chest and both are sleeping. I swear its taking Mark longer to pack for this trip." Taylin said "You three are coming right?"

"Yes we are coming. I think Becky might join us for a bit to help with the babies." Krista said "Thanks I didn't think that Ashlynn would calm down at all."

"Must be the magic touch." Taylin said with a smile. "I will do anything for my niece. Where is Randy and Riker?"

"Both were sleeping, Riker is crashed against his daddy as well." Krista answered but didn't get that out of her mouth and Randy was walking in with their son in his arms and he was screaming.

"Help baby" Randy pleaded

"Come here to mommy Riker." Krista said quitely and took her son from Randy who handed Krista his bottle and sat down beside Taylin and dropped a kiss to her forehead then to his daughters.

It wasn't long till Mark was starting to wake up as he was feeling Vaughn move around on his chest and smiled down at his daughter and slowly got up and they walked down to see everyone downstairs. Taylin had fallen back asleep with Ashlynn against her chest and Krista and Randy were talking and she was still holding Riker against her as he was sleeping. "Hey man hows it going?" Randy asked

"Good Vaughn is just now waking up and I changed her and she is getting hungry." Mark said

"Well go fix her bottle and I will feed her as mommy here is sleeping soundly with Ashlynn against her. I don't suggest waking Taylin for anything." Randy said. Mark placed Vaughn in Randy's arms and the pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead and smiled when she opened her eyes and smiled back at her husband.

Mark got the bottle ready and then handed it over to Randy and sat down next to Taylin and pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead again and then one to Ashlynn's forehead and just held Taylin close. It was an afternoon of just family. It wasn't long till the front door opened and in walked Hailey and John who just smiled at the three parents. Hailey was glowing for being close to 17 weeks pregnant now and she had popped over night. The pregnancy was going smoothly and they just found out that they were having a little girl and wanted to bounce names off of the people they love the most.

"Hey you two. Hailey you look wonderful." Randy said "I would stand but I have V her who wants me to stay still"

"Its okay. Well we just had our sono done and we need help with names please." Hailey stated

"A girl I am so happy for you and John" Taylin said and smiled at her best friend.

"I am happy for the two of you as well." Krista stated and smiled at both of her friends.

Over the next few hours they bounced around baby girl names around and they all came to love Madison Christine Cena. That night as they all hung out Mark was the one who ordered the pizza for the night in celebration of the year, their families and the babies that were already born and the one to be born. As the evening passed the little ones were now sleeping while the adults were talking about the upcoming tour and if they were going to introduce the little ones or not. Most of the WWE Universe knew that Mark and Taylin were having a baby together but didn't know they had gotten married.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fast Love

Over the next few days everyone was now packed and ready to hit the road for Kansas City as that is where the next show was taking place. Vince understood that all the family was coming and knew it would be easier on everyone to drive as flying with babies not always a good thing. Mark was up and had their truck loaded and was waiting on Taylin to come down while he was holding Vaughn who was just looking around at the world. Randy was out with Riker who was in Nathan's arms as he was joining everyone on this tour as well.

"Hey who are we waiting on?" Mark asked as he crossed over and smiled at his nephew who was reaching out for his uncle to take him as Vaughn had her eyes set on her unlce Randy and wanted him as she started to cry as she wanted him.

"Hang on baby girl." Randy stated as he hung up his phone and took his niece from Mark. "Kris who was just getting out of the shower. Is Taylin ready?"

"I'm here hang on people." Taylin said as she walked next door and smiled at her daughter who now wanted her mommy. "Come here honey"

"Oh I see how it is she wants me but as soon as she sees you its all you." Randy stated and held his niece close and then pressed a kiss to her forehead and pressed a kiss to his sisters forehead.

"Its the same way with your little ones. Are we about ready to head out?" Taylin asked as she held her daughter close.

"Yes we are sorry it took me so long but Miss Ashlynn kept me up most of the night." Krista said

As everyone was packing up to leave Becky decided to ride with Mark and Taylin to keep Vaughn happy if she was fussy and Nathan squeezed inbetween his niece and nephew and they all took off for Kansas City. While they were driving Hailey and John were still at the house and were leaving in a little bit. Hailey hadn't been feeling good last night so John decided to let her sleep in as much as possible. The night before they had been talking names John wasn't set on Madision but loved Madeline and wanted to suggest it to Hailey but she wasn't up yet. It wasn't long after John was done loading their car as they were also driving Hailey was walking down into the kitchen where John was he smiled at the sight of his wife who he pulled into his arms and held her.

"Hey sweetie are you feeling better?" John asked

"Yes your daughter has started to move some so I didn't sleep good. I have a question for you" Hailey said

"Really what is it honey?" John asked as he placed a hand on the baby and Hailey placed her hand over his

"Do you really like Madison?" Hailey asked as she said her head against John's chest

"To tell you the truth I don't honey. I really like Madeline and leave Christine as the middle name what about you?" John asked

"I love that name lets keep this a secert between us and surprise everyone." Hailey said

"I love you Hailey" John said before claiming her lips in a tender kiss and just held his wife once their kiss broke

"I love you too honey."

It wasn't long and they were now on the road towards the arena in Kansas City. It had been about three hours from St Louis and they were now pulling into the Kansas City area. Both Randy and Mark were about to crash as they wouldnt' let the girls drive and the babies thankfully slept the whole way. After getting checked in Becky and Nathan said they would share a room and were across the hall from both Mark and Taylin and Randy and Krista. Taylin decided to carry Vaughn in, while Krista was carrying Ashlynn in and Becky had Riker. Randy and Mark were unloading their trucks with the help of Nathan when Miz aka Mike Mizanin walked out of the elevator and smiled at the sight before him.

"Well well who do we have here?" Mike asked

"Dude who the hell are you talking to?" John Morrison asked his best friend

"The fucking beauty before us the twin of Orton or so she says." Mike answered

"You know its is Orton's twin Taylin and yes she is a beauty but she just had a baby three or four weeks ago with Jindrak." JoMo answered

"Really wowza." Mike said

"Leave her alone man you are messing with fire if you two talk. Orton will have your head then Jindrak if Cena doesn't beat him too it." JoMo stated and walked away.

"Taylin is that you oh my lord she is so cute." Eve said as she walked up and hugged Taylin then took Vaughn from her "You look wonderful"

"Thanks. You look great any one new in your life?" Taylin asked as she felt some arms go around her and it was Melina who had also walked into the lobby "Hey sweetie"

"You look amazing as does Krista where is she and the twins?" Melina asked

"Around here somewhere. I am needing to feed this little one" Taylin said as she took Vaughn back from Eve who handed her over and told Taylin that she wanted girl time as did Melina. Taylin turned to head up to their room when she stopped by Mike.

"Hey Taylin glad your back. Who is this with you?" Mike asked

"Thanks Mike. This is my daughter Vaughn Taylin Jindrak." Taylin said "How are you?"

"Good now that you are back we have missed seeing you." Mike said

"There you are baby. Let me take Vaughn from you baby. Hey Mike?" Mark said

"Hey sweetie here take her. I need to go and fix her bottle. See you later Mike." Taylin said and smiled at Mike.

That afternoon while everyone got settled into the hotel the babies were taking their naps the girls were talking while they were talking a certain someone was making sure that someone would be his not only his valet but also his girlfriend. Mike was meeting with Vince to get this settled. He was sure that once Taylin agreed to the storyline between the two of them that things would just melt between them.

"Mike are you sure about this?" Vince asked

"Yes I am Vince please make it happen." Mike said and walked out of the office. Vince didn't have time to react at all he tired to reach both Taylin and Mark but no answers he also tried Randy and Krista they weren't answering either. Vince knew that Mark and Taylin were going to be at the arena that night. As Vince was trying to get ahold of people Taylin was in the shower getting ready to leave to head over to the arena Mark was feeding and changing Vaughn who was just all smiles.

After changing and doing her make up Mark and Taylin along with Vaughn met up with the rest of the family and they all headed towards the arena. Stephanie was watching for them so she could at least warn them but was called into a meeting with a few other stars and wasn't there to meet them when they showed up. After having hair and make up done Taylin was walking the floor with Vaughn in her arms who wouldn't settle down for the life of her. While she was pacing the hall right outside Mark's dressing room Stephanie finally found Taylin and took the baby and held her while she talked to Mark and Taylin about Mike. Mark smiled at Taylin who smiled back at her husband. They knew that no matter what nothing could tear them apart. No matter who tried how hard they tried they wouldn't never break up Mark and Taylin their love for each other was very strong and the bond that they had not only for themselves but also their daughter would never shake the foundation of them.

The show was gettig ready to start and Mark and Taylin were getting ready to walk to the gorilla position to meet up with Randy and Krista with the help of Nathan as Becky as sitting with her parents who had flown in for the night sitting in the front row ringside to watch as her siblings introducded the babies on Monday Night Raw. "Hey you ready to do this Tay?" Randy asked

"I was born ready." Taylin answered

JR and Jerry were opening the show when they noticed that they had a special announcement but didn't know who it was from. Voices filled the arena and Randy walked out and the crowd just cheered as one of their favorites was back in the ring. "Hello Kansas City. I know its been awhile since I have been in the ring but there has been a few good reasons to why I haven't been in the ring. I want to introduce the newest members of the Orton family." Randy stated Voices came back on only this time more softly as Nathan and Krista headed towards the ring as they were both holding Ashlynn and Riker. Randy sat on the ropes so Nathan who was carrying Ashlynn could get in the ring while he helped Krista and Riker in the ring.

"Here are the reasons why I haven't been in the ring for the last few weeks. Riker and Ashlynn Orton are only 6 weeks old and the main reasons why I haven't been here. Krista and I were blessed with these two little ones who are our life. I will return to the ring in about 6 more weeks but we are going to travel with Raw while I get back into the grind of traveling." Randy said the crowd was in awe and just cheered for the little ones who where here and also for their favorite. What they didn't know is that they were getting ready to face another announcement of this same matter as well.

Mark was also debuting his new song so the crowd didn't know who was coming out to the music of Fur Cue by Seether...

It's all too revealing  
>Your words are deceiving<br>I can't let you get in my way  
>I sense all your actions are meant as distractions<br>You must know I won't play your game  
>Fake, you're more than I can take<br>And something's gonna break  
>Get out of my head<br>No shame, you're passing all the blame  
>And nothing's gonna change<p>

Get out of my head

The crowd cheered once they found out Mark was back. Mark stepped into the ring and smiled at Randy and Krista and pressed a kiss to his niece and nephew's foreheads. "I know I am back ask well. First of all there are a few things I would like to do before the show starts tonight. As you all know my valet Taylin is around here somewhere and she has been off screen due to the pregnancy we now have a beatuiful daughter Vaugh. Taylin babe please come on out."

Fake It by Seether came started to play through out the entire arena both Mark and Randy just smile

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
>The one you sold to fool the world<br>You lost your self-esteem along the way  
>Yeah<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Good god you're coming up with reasons<br>Good god you're dragging it out  
>Good god it's the changing of the seasons<br>I feel so raped  
>So follow me down<br>And just fake it if you're out of direction  
>Fake it if you don't belong here<br>Fake it if you feel like affection

Taylin was carrying Vaughn in her arms and smiled up at Randy who jumped out of the ring to help her in while Mark was sitting on the ropes and once Taylin was in the ring she was now wrapped up in Mark's arms. "I want you all to meet the love of my life my wife Taylin Jindrak who gave birth to our daughter just three weeks ago."

I came to play  
>There a price to pay<br>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
>I came to pay<br>Say goodbye to the good old days  
>Their never coming back<br>Watch your future fade  
>I came to play<br>I came to play to get my dues paid  
>I guess you had a dream<br>But it cant be saved  
>I came to play<p>

Miz was now standing on the stage with mircophone in hand. Both Randy and Mark were stunned to see him. Taylin was shocked and handed the baby over to Nathan who had gotten out of the ring and handed one of the babies to Becky, one to his mom and then one to his dad. Nathan climbed back in the ring to protect the family.

"What in the hell is this? A sham of a marriage one superstar daughter to a superstar how lame is this?" Mike asked "Taylin baby you belong to me and me only."

"I belong to myself and myself only. Leave me alone leave my family alone." Taylin stated as she felt Mark's arms wrap around her

"Oh I see you need him to fight your battles for you. As you can't get back in the ring yet." Mike said

"I don't need anyone fighting my battles for me." Taylin snapped back

"Is that so. Looks like between your big brother and Mark you do Taylin." Mike said as he stepped into the ring with the rest of the family.

"Again I don't need my brother or my husband fighting any battles for me you ass." Taylin said before trying to slap Mike across the face he grabbed her hand and brought her to him and held her close. Taylin struggled to break free from Mike's grip when she twisted and flattened Mike with and RKO and Mark helped her up and held her close.

"That will teach you to piss me off. Again Mike I don't need my family to fight my battles with me." Taylin said and with the help of Mark she along with Vaughn who she took from her dad and they walked to the back. Along with the rest of the family except for Becky, Elaine and Bob.

Once backstage Hailey was there and looked Taylin over who was in a lot of pain from doing that. Mike was slowly getting up and noticed he was the only one in the ring he grabbed the mic Taylin had laid down. "This isn't over Orton not by a long shot." Mike screamed into the mic.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fast Love

Once they were back in Mark's locker room Taylin was pacing back and forth she was upset with Mike that he would even try that. No one could even think of why he was doing this to her or the family. Taylin had been nice to him when she met him a few year years ago when she was on the road with Randy as she was taking a break from TNA. She was starting to think if the passing in the lobby a the hotel had anything to do with this. It all made sense Taylin was all but nice and smiled at him. Would just a smile to Mike make him think that Taylin was his?

"Tay baby you okay?" Mark asked

"Yes hon I am okay just sore. I haven't done that in awhile." Taylin said and laid her head against Mark's chest. Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and just held her. "I'm sorry"

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. Mike is a jerk he messed with the wrong family." Mark said as there was a knock on the door. Hailey was still in the room and answered it and it was Vince.

"Sorry to bother the two of you. Mike wants a match against Taylin. I told him he needed to let this go but he wont. I also told him he isn't fighting you Tay that he needed a Diva to team up with. I know your not cleared yet, but I can make it to where he can fight either Mark, here or Randy or tag the two of them against him and his tag team partern." Vince said "How are you feeling there Taylin?"

"Sore. I haven't RKO'ed since I debuted. Its up to Mark and Randy. I don't want to fight right now but I will be their valet. I also want to come out to the name of Taylin Jindrak." Taylin said and smiled up at Mark who just pressed a kiss to her forehead and started to massage her shoulder as she was holding Vaughn

"Okay we can do that. I am sorry about Mike. I asked what caused him to start on this and he said you flirted with him today and have in the past, he has been taken with you since you worked for TNA he put two and two together and figured you out." Vince said

"I haven't flirted with him. I was nice at the hotel and talked to him for a few and that is it." Taylin said as she smiled up at Vince.

"Okay dear. I am glad you are back with a very healthy Vaughn. Let me know when you want to start wrestling again." Vince said

"I can do that Vince and thanks for everything." Taylin said

Once Vince was out the door Mark shifted on the couch and Vaughn was starting to stir a bit and he took his daughter from her mother's arms and held her close while Taylin got her bottle ready to give her. "Mark are you sure about all this?" Taylin asked

"Yes baby I am. I want you happy. If you don't want to wrestle all the time and just be our valet or just mine I am behind you 100%. I love you Tay and you are my life." Mark stated before kissing Taylin on the lips.

"I love you too Mark. I for now till I am cleared just will be your valet then probably after that go to wrestling part time. I want to be around more for Miss Vaughn but still travel so I can be around family and most importantly be with you and you can watch Vaughn grow up." Taylin said with a smile on her lips

That night after Raw was over Mark and Randy were loading the trucks up so everyone could head back to the hotel and Taylin was walking towards the truck with Vaughn in her car seat who was sleeping soundly when John Morrison came up and wanted to say that he is sorry about Miz and his actions as he was now Mike's tag team partner but wanted everyone to know that he had no personal problem with Taylin or the rest of the family he just wanted them all to know.


	19. Chapter 19

Chaper 19

Fast Love

6 Months Later

Taylin was up with Vaughn as she was trying her hardest to make her way over to her daddy who was still sleeping to wake her daddy up. Taylin was trying her hardest not to laugh. Vaugh had also figured out that her daddy had very ticklish feet as with him being 6'6 his feel hung over the edge of the bed. Vaughn was loving it she was able to walk around the edge of the bed but couldn't crawl up on it to join her daddy. Taylin was just laughing at Vaughn who was giggling as well.

"Baby what is so funny?" Mark asked as he rolled over and sat up in bed "It is too early."

"Tell that to her. Hell she found something out that I didn't even know you have very ticklish feet." Taylin said as she watched Mark stand up and stretch and make his way to the bathroom and after using it she watched as he walked out and Vaughn made a beeline for her daddy.

Mark picked up Vaughn and she snuggled into her daddy's chest and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Breakfast baby?"

"Sure, why don't you sit back down and I can rewrap your knee how is it feeling?" Taylin asked Mark during his match last night he had hyper extended his knee again.

"Sore." Mark answered as he laid back down on the bed and held Vaughn against his chest while Taylin wrapped his knee again "Did we bring my brace?"

"Yes we did why do I put it on and everything honey." Taylin said as she walked over to their luggage and grabbed his brace then placed it on his knee.

Mark stood and pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead and the she grabbed the diaper bag and they headed out. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained, Blah and pretty tender. I am flying out to see Dr Gaumer then flying back out. Will you be okay with Vaughn here?" Taylin asked

"Yes hon. We can have a day of just us." Mark answered as he sat Vaughn down and she wanted to walk between her parents while holding onto their hands.

As the three of them walked down to the elevator Vaughn was just giggling as she was walking between her mommy and daddy. She was doing a good job till she saw one of her favorite people come out of his room. It was her Uncle Randy who she was in love with. Randy just sat Riker on his feet and he was holding on to Randy's shorts while Vaughn was holding on the other side of them. Riker saw his Aunt Taylin and went to her while Vaughn lost her balance and fell to the floor and while she feel down she also took Randy's shorts down.

"Damn it Riker that isn't funny." Randy said with a raised voice and turned to pick up Riker and smiled when he saw that Taylin was holding Riker and he pulled his shorts back up as they were only half way down on one side and Vaughn started to cry. "I'm sorry Vaughn please don't cry baby girl."

Vaughn wasn't happy that her Uncle had raised his voice and reached for her daddy. Once Mark had her in his arms he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Sweetie Uncle Randy didn't mean to raise his voice. He isn't mad at you I promise."

Randy held his hands back out for Vaughn to went straight to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead and set her back on the floor so she could walk and had a hold of both of her hands while he walked behind her. Taylin and Mark were holding onto Riker's hands and he was walking inbtween them. As they were waiting for the elevator to reach their floor as they were on the top floor and it was only on floor 3 they had to wait. Vaughn had ahold of Randy's shorts again and lost her balance and once again the shorts slipped off and she started to laugh as she now had her Uncles shorts in her hands.

"Thank god I put on my underwear today."Randy said as he pulled his shorts back up. "Do you mind taking Riker down with you so I can slip on different shorts. I didn't realize these were so loose."

"That is fine meet ya down there and yes thank god you had on undies." Taylin laughed. As the stepped on the elevator.

As it went down a few floors it opened again and there stood Mike and JoMo. Mark put an arm around Taylin's shoulders and Vaughn just looked at JoMo and she was in love with his hair. JoMo held out his arms to take Vaughn and once she went to him she started to play with his hair. Taylin just laughed. Mark wrapped Taylin and Riker up in his arms and pressed a sweet kiss to his wife's lips.

Mike was staring a Taylin. The feud was still going on between the two. It didn't help any that a few months ago Mike was holding the World Heavy Weight belt and at Summer Slam Mark took it from him. Taylin had taken the Diva's Belt from Alicia and Randy had taken the WWE Belt from Sheamus. As they rode down together Taylin and Mark just played with Riker as Vaughn was having fun with JoMo's hair. Mike was just still staring at Taylin. Mark kissed Taylin again and when Mike saw the kiss he mummbled to himself that Taylin was his not Marks.

"You know Mike if you weren't such an ass we could be friends. No you are trying your hardest to take me away from my husband and its not going to work. I am in love with Mark and I love him. Get that through your fucking thick skull now." Taylin stated and smiled at her daughter as she had raised her voice and Vaughn was on the verge of tears. "Mark take Riker so I can hold our daughter.

The rest of the morning went smooth and they were now at the arena while Taylin wasn't wrestling that night she was walking Mark down to the ring and then also Randy. As the night came to and end Mark had defeated Mike and Randy had defeated Sheamus and they were now headed back to the hotel so they could get the little ones to bed and Taylin was rested as she had an early flight that left at 6am and Randy said that he would take her to the airport so they didn't have to wake Vaughn up and all.

The next morning came quick for both Mark and Taylin. Mark was upset that he couldn't go back with her as he had a signing for a bit and Randy and Krista were going to watch Vaughn for that hour while he was gone and Taylin was flying back out to meet up with everyone there. "I am going to miss you honey." Mark said as he held her close.

"I am going to miss you too baby but I will be back in your arms before you know it. You and Miss Vaughn are picking me up from the airport at 7pm then we are driving to the next show. Thankfully Vince has a house show here tonight that starts at 8pm." Taylin said as there was knock on the door and it was Randy who was ready to take Taylin to the airport. Mark kissed Taylin bye and told her to call once she was done with her appointment.

As they drove to the airport Randy could tell something was wrong with Tay but let it go. As she boarded her flight to St Louis Nathan would be there waiting on her and taking her to her appointment and just waiting in the waiting room. As her flight landed she smiled once she got off the plane and was happyt to see her little brother there.

"Thanks for picking me up driving me to my appointment and then back to the airport Nathan." Taylin said as she gave him a hug

"You are most welcome and I am flying out with you. Randy somehow talked me into joining the darkside as well and I am meeting with Vince tomorrow." Nathan stated as they drove towards the doctor's office.

"Sweet. Now if we can get Becky to join although I am sure that Mom and Daddy would shoot us for that." Taylin said

"Probably." Nathan said

Taylin checked in for her appointment and was soon called back and after having a set of vitals taken she was told that Dr Gaumer would be wtih her shortly. As she was waiting she realized she was nearly 8 and half weeks late with her monthly cycle. It wasn't long and Dr Gaumer was now walking in the room kinda shocked to just see Taylin.

"This is a surprise. Normally there is Mark with you. What is going on?" she asked

"Mark has a signing and has Vaughn with him I flew in and flying back out too meet back up with them" Taylin said "I know they are normally with me bu not this time."

"Ah well what brings you in honey?" Dr Gaumer asked

"Well I just realized that I am nearly 9 weeks late with my monthly cycle and well needless to say I am drained, feeling blah and super tender." Taylin answered

"Well I know my nurse drew blood and that should be back soon. You have had your yearly well woman check 6 weeks after Vaughn was born. Let me listen to you and press around on your stomach and we can go from there." Dr Gaumer stated

After Dr Gaumer listened to Taylin's lungs and heart and pressed around on her stomach which she could tell was hard in one spot then tender everywhere else she knew what was going on. The nurse handed Taylin's blood work back to the doctor and she wasn't shocked to see that Taylin was nearly 9 weeks pregnant. "Well Tay I know what is wrong. You are nearly 9 weeks pregnant honey. Congrats"

"Really? We haven't been all that careful. 9 weeks wow." Taylin said with a smile on her face.

"Yes. How about I do a sono and you can surprise Mark with it when you see him tonight." she said "I will be right back."

It was a few minutes later and Taylin was now seeing her son or daughter on the screen as the doctor was doing the sono. Taylin made another appointment for four weeks and called Mark and told him things were okay that she just a viral that that would go away in a few weeks and that she had another appointment in four weeks to make sure she was doing okay. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at his sister.

As those two were soon in the air to meet back up with everyone Taylin had plans to tell Mark once they were alone. Nathan had offered to keep Vaughn in his room that night as she was pretty attached to both Randy and Nathan as well as Mark's older brother Michael.

"Hey sweetie." Mark said as Taylin was now wrapped up in his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you and Miss Vaughn here. Nathan is taking her for the night." Taylin said

"I get a night alone with my wife. Thanks Man." Mark said

"Not a prob. I love to spend time with Vaughn she can sleep right next to me." Nathan stated.

It wasn't long they were now at the hotel and Nathan now had Vaughn in his room and she was already asleep next to her uncle.

"Mark can we talk before we go and grab something to eat please?" Taylin asked

"Sure baby whats up?" Mark asked

"Well this." Taylin said as she took the sono pic from her purse and handed it to Mark.

"How many weeks are we honey?" Mark asked before kissing Taylin.

"9 weeks baby I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Taylin said once the kiss broke and Mark pressed a kiss to Taylin's still somewhat flat stomach.

"Question how soon are you going to start to show this time?" Mark asked "We need to tell Vince tomorrow"

"I know and soon. I noticed that earlier after finding out. Dr Gaumer said that since this is my second baby I will start to show sooner." Taylin said "Make love to me baby."

"Sure sweetie. I want you anyways. Just had to wait till we were alone." Mark said

Mark gently took Taylin over as the couple made love for hours before reaching their climaxes at the same time. They were now wrapped up in each others arms for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chaper 20

Fast Love

The Birth of Madeline Christine Cena

As the weeks passed both Hailey and John were awaiting the arrival of their daughter. John had been home for nearly two full months taking care of Hailey has she was placed on bedrest due to high blood pressure and also a lie lowing placenta. Being 36 weeks pregnant it wasn't very fun. Both John and Hailey were excited for the baby to be here and hopefully soon. Krista and Taylin both threw Hailey a wonderful baby shower when she was 30 weeks.

"John" Hailey said

"What sweetie how are you feeling?" John asked a he walked into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"I hate being on bedrest John" Hailey said

"I know and I hate that you have been down. I know you are a very active person. I know you love being on the go. But we have to do what is best not only for you but for our daughter." John said as he climbed back in bed with Hailey and pulled her close. "I love you and also our soon to be born daughter."

"I love you too John." Hailey said as she laid her head down on John's shoulder.

"Why don't you try to rest honey. I will make sure you are up intime before your appointment." John stated as he shifted in bed and laid down and brought Hailey to his chest. "Rest baby."

Hailey snuggled up against John and drifted off to sleep. John was true to his word and woke Hailey up before they had to leave for her doctors appointment they were both hoping that this would be the last appointment for the baby. After being seen by Dr Brooks she was pleased to announce that they would be meeting their little angel. Soon after four hours of labor they were now holding 7lbs even 22 inches long Madeline Christine Cena in their arms who was perfect.

John made the calls to family and friends. John Sr and Carol were on the way to the airport now and would be there in a few hours and Hailey's parents were currently overseas due to work and were flying in back to the states in three weeks and would be there too see and meet their granddaughter then. Krista and Taylin were excited to meet the newest addition to the family. Randy and Mark were staying at the house to be at home with their little ones who were napping.

"She is so cute. What did you name her?" Taylin asked as she was sitting in the chair beside Hailey's bed holding the baby

"Madeline Christine Cena." Hailey said as she smiled at both of her best friends. "I still can' believe that she is here in our arms."

"I love the name." Krista told both John and Hailey before taking the baby from Taylin and sat down on the bed next to Hailey and just held the baby.

"Tay how are you feeling?" Hailey asked

"Good I am nearing 14 weeks and I am feeling the baby more and more all the time. I feel like my insides are getting ganged up on and all." Taylin answered

"I felt like that with the twins honey." Krista said

"I felt like that when I was carrying Vaughn. She kicked me up a storm." Taylin stated

"Madeline did the same." Hailey stated as Krista placed the baby back in Hailey's arms.

"She is a cutie a combo of both of you." Krista stated

"Kris we had better head out. I need to rest and I know that Hailey needs to rest as well. Congrats guys she is perfect." Taylin stated as she hugged Hailey then John.

"Thanks for coming up. Krist what time is the party tomorrow?" Hailey asked

"Not till 5. We completely understand if you don't come you just had a baby and need to rest take care of yourself and also Madeline." Krista stated as she hugged Hailey and then John. "Congrats again."

Once they were in Krista's SUV as she had driven to the hospital Taylin's phone rang and it was Mark who wanted to know how she was feeling.

"Babe we are on the way home. What time does Mike get in?" Taylin aksed

"Not till 7 he called to see if it is okay for him to bring Callie?" Mark asked "Vaughn come here honey"

"That is fine with me she is very much apart of the family." Taylin said "What is she doing?"

"She took the remote from me and running with it." Mark said "Caught ya sweetie see you in a bit honey."

"What is going on I didn't know that Mike was coming in for a visit." Krista stated

"Yep he called last night and asked if he could fly out as he can't be here for Vaughn's birthday and we told him that was fine he is here for three weeks." Taylin said "Mike called Mark and asked if Callie can come. Which is fine by me she is so sweet." Taylin said

"Yes she is. Both of them can come to the party tomorrow if they want." Krista stated as she pulled into their neighboor hood.

"Okay I will tell them tonight when they arrive. Mark is going to take Vaughn with him to the airport so I can rest some." Taylin said as they were now pulling into Krista's drive and Randy and Ashlynn were walking in from getting the mail.

Randy help Krista out and handed her Ashlynn and then walked around to help Taylin out and pulled her in for a hug and as they walked around the truck Krista smiled at both of them and Randy wrapped an arm around Krista and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Where is Riker?" Krista asked

"Crashed against Nathan, who is also sleeping. How about I put Ashlynn who is about asleep in my arms and you walk Taylin home and since it is almost time that for Mark to go and pick up Mike and Callie you can stay with Tay." Krista stated

"I can do that baby. How is Hailey and the baby?" Randy asked

"Good Madeline is so cute." Krista stated "I need to get Miss Ashlynn down as she is sleeping in my arms."

"Okay baby see you in a bit. I love you." Randy said

"I love you to." Krista stated "Tay call me later."

"Will do. Thanks for taking me to the hospital with you hon." Taylin said and gave Krista a hug then kissed Ashlynn on the cheek who was now sleeping soundly in her mommy's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chaper 21

Fast Love

As Randy drapped an arm around Taylin's shoulders they walked over to Taylin's house and when they walked in the door they were greeted by a screaming baby. Vaughn was crying so hard, Mark was walking the floor with her trying to comfort her and nothing was working.

"Mark what is wrong?" Taylin asked as she started to rub her hand up and down on Vaughn's back.

"She can't find her binky or her blanket her favorite blanket the one that Randy and Krista gave her." Mark said "Shh baby its okay"

"Here Mark let me take her and you and Tay can look for them." Randy said as he took Vaughn from Mark.

Mark and Taylin searched the house. Taylin finally found her binky in the playpen in the den, she walked back into the family room and popped the binky into Vaughn's mouth who was about asleep in her uncle's arms as he was walking the floor with her in his arms. Mark and Taylin walked upstairs to the nursery and thankfully the blanket was in the crib. Mark pulled Taylin to him and held her close and placed a hand on the baby.

"How are you feeling? How are Hailey and the baby?" Mark asked

"Good. Hailey and the baby are doing great. Madeline is so cute." Taylin said and she placed her hand over Mark's and they just stood like that for a few minutes. "I am worn out I am going to lay down while you and Vaughn head to the airport to pick up Mike and Callie baby."

"Okay that is fine honey. I am going to ask Randy if he will stay here with you honey. I don't want you alone." Mark stated

"Okay honey. Krista already told Randy that he was to stay with me when you left." Taylin said "I love you baby."

"I love you too baby." Mark responded before kissing Taylin on the lips "Try to rest then we will order out for supper."

"Okay." Taylin said as she walked into the masterbedroom and changed out of her clothes and used the bathroom then laided down in bed and pulled the covers up and was almost out like a light the minute her head hit the pillow. Mark closed the door after she was in bed and walked down stairs and smiled at Vaughn who was sleeping against her uncle.

"Hey man thanks for getting her to calm down." Mark said as he handed Randy Vaughn's blanket.

"Not a prob man not a prob at all she was tired as well." Randy said as he laid the blanket on his niece. "Hey why don't I go and pick up Mike and Callie from the airport and you stay here with Taylin and I will take Vaughn with me."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked

"Yes man go spend time with Tay I know Mike and Callie are here for three weeks. I wish they would be here for her first birthday but its okay. What matters they are here now." Randy stated

"That is true thanks man. I don't know how Mike is wearing his hair lately so it might be shorter than mine." Mark stated

"Its not hard to spot Mike, I am looking at him now, its hard to believe that with you and Mike being twins, Tay and I being twins that you two didn't have twins." Randy stated

"I know. Thanks. I think I will join Tay and lay down for a bit as well." Mark said

"See ya in a bit. I will just take Tay's truck." Randy said

"That is fine. Her keys are hanging in the kitchen." Mark said and pressed a kiss to Vaughn's cheek as she was still sleeping against Randy and handed Randy Taylin's keys and they were soon on the road to pick up Mike and Callie.

Taylin felt the bed shift and rolled over to find her husband laying down next to her. Mark wrapped her up in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep. Randy was thankful that Vaughn slept the entire way to the airport. After finding a parking spot he gentely lifted Vaughn out of the car seat and she snuggled in to his chest as he walked into the airport. After finding the gate where Mike and Callie's plane would pull up to. Vaughn wanted to walk and was holding onto Randy's hand as they made their way to baggage claim.

"Hey Orton and Miss Vaughn" Mike stated as he grabbed his and Callie's luggage.

"Hey Mike sorry. Mark is at home with Tay who is worn out so I told them that I would pick you two up and bring Miss thing here." Randy said as he picked up Vaughn who was holding on to his shorts again. Where is Callie?"

"In the bathroom she and flying don't always get along." Mike said "Come here Vaughn" as he took Vaughn from Randy and held her close. Vaughn started to pout and launched herself back at Randy.

Randy held on to Vaughn who was starting to pout even more and she was snuggling into him. "You know as much as I have flown out here to see her she wouldn't pout." Mike said

"I know but she just woke up, she might be confused as you and Mark look alike." Randy said "Hey Callie."

"Hey Randy sorry flying and I don't always get along. Hi Miss Vaughn. Come here sweetie." Callie said

No one was surprised when Vaughn had a tight grip on Randy. On the drive to Mark and Taylin's Callie rode up with Randy while Mike was in the back with Vaughn who had a tight grip on her blanket and popped her binky back into her mouth and just stared at Mike who she was for sure was her daddy. Mark was outside smoking when Randy pulled into the drive. Mark lifted Vaughn out of her car seat and she looked between her daddy and Mike who she also thought was her daddy. Mark sat Vaughn down on her feet and watched as she ran to her Uncle Randy.

"Randy what is going on?" Mark asked as Randy picked Vaughn back up

"I think it has something to do with you and Mike looking alike. I think she is confused. Look Vaughn its daddy." Randy stated

Mark stretched out his arms to take his daughter and she saw the tattoo and smiled "Daddy tat"

"Yes Daddy has a tattoo honey. Mike come here for a minute." Mark said

"Hey bro whats up?" Mike asked as he stood right by Mark and gave him a quick hug.

"With us being twins, Miss Vaughn here is confused. I reached for her and she saw my tattoo. Please show her your left forearm." Mark asked as he lifted up his left forearm which showed his Love tattoo."Hi Callie"

"Hey Mark" Callie stated

Mike showed Vaughn his forearm next to Mark's who had no tattoo like her daddy."See sweetie Unlce Mike doesn't have tattoo's like daddy and Uncle Randy do."

"Daddy" Vaughn yelled and launched herself into her daddy's arms.

"How is Tay?" Randy asked as everyone walked into the house.

"Rested she is or was in the shower when I walked out to smoke." Mark answered

"Sweet. Family dinner in a bit. Mike you and Callie too. I had better get home to help Krista." Randy said "Come here Vaughn"

"Ista?" Vaughn asked as she walked over to her Unlce Randy

"Yes I have to go home and help Aunt Krista sweetie." Randy said as he bent down to kiss Vaughn good bye

"Me come?" Vaughn asked

Mark who now had Taylin wrapped up in his arms looked at his wife who just smile. "Only if its okay with Aunt Krista and Uncle Randy"

"Its fine she can crash against Nath if she wants to go to sleep." Randy said and picked up Vaughn and stood up as Taylin handed Randy her diaper bag and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

The rest of the night went smooth. The family dinner was talkative and the girls had a wonderful time with each other. The babies were all sleeping when the girls were now sitting on the sun porch of Randy and Krista's house, while the guys were all outside both Randy and Mark were smoking.

"Okay I have a question." Callie stated

"Really what is that?" Krista asked Callie

"I love Mike with everything in me and more. but its been three years and nothing we are living together but that is it." Callie stated

"Oh hon, it will happen." Krista stated

"I hope so. Tay what do you think?" Callie asked

"I agree with Kris it will happen. Not everyone is like Mark, we are together for two weeks he pops the question I say yes we are married in two hours." Taylin stated

"Wow fast love." Callie stated

"Yes fast love is right." Taylin said "And now I have a almost one year old daughter and one on the way. Before I forget I have a doctor's appointment in the morning before the birthday party."

"Sweet. How are you feeling?" Krista asked as she placed a hand on Taylin's stomach that was showing very nicely "You are showing nicely for 14 weeks."

"Yes we are that is one thing I want to ask Dr Gaumer if that is okay for being 14 weeks. I am eating very healthy. Yes I know with second pregnancies you start to show faster." Taylin said

"Ah yes you do. We can keep Miss Vaughn overnight and for you tomorrow. I know she will be happy about waking up to Nathan in the same room" Krista stated.

"Thanks Kris. I had better go and find Mark and see if he is ready to go home. I am wiped. Callie we had better go and find our men." Taylin stated

"Thanks Krista for supper." Callie stated as she stood up.

"You are welcome honey see you tomorrow Tay" Krista stated as she hugged Taylin then Callie.

As Taylin and Callie made their way into the house Mark pulled Taylin into his arms and whispered that it was time to head home so Taylin could relax some. On the way out the door Mike and Callie were right behind them when Mike stopped Callie.

"Callie can we talk for a minute alone?" Mike asked as they sat down on the front porch after Mark and Taylin headed into the house.

"Sure babe what is going on?" Callie asked as they sat down on the porch swing together Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"While you girls were talking I got a call from Jake, he wants me to transfer." Mike said and pressed a kiss to the side of Callie's head and held her close.

"Oh where to?" Callie asked kinda sad but also happy that he was getting transfered.

"Here to St Louis, here is the problem he wants me here in three weeks. Callie I want you to come with me. I want to spend my life with you Callie will you marry me? And move here to St Louis with me?" Mike asked

"Yes baby. Yes I will marry you, and move to St Louis with you. I love you Mike." Callie stated

"I love you too baby." Mike stated before claiming Callie's lips in a kiss then pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

As the night came to an end Mike and Callie were now engaged and very much in love with each other and decided to find an appartment and look for a house together. The next morning came quickly Taylin was up before Mark and got cleaned up and walked down to make coffee for the coffee drinkers and was surprised when she walked in the kitchen that Callie was up.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep last night?" Taylin asked as she got the coffee out of the fridge.

"Probably the best sleep I have gotten in a few weeks. Mike proposed to me last night." Callie said and showed Taylin the ring.

"That is a beauty congrats honey. We told you it would happen. Anything else happens?" Taylin asked as she pulled coffee maker out

"Yes Mike was transfered to St Louis, we are going to find an appartment then look for a house while we get settled. Thankfully Mike's company is paying for moving cost, and if our condo doesn't sell they will buy it from us at our asking price." Callie stated

"That is very awesome. I am so happy for you and Mike." Taylin said "Do you drink coffee?"

"Nope don't like the stuff but I keep it on hand for Mike. Do you?" Callie asked

"Nope never liked the stuff, but with both Mark and Randy and Nathan being coffee drinkers I keep it on hand" Taylin said as she placed her hand on the baby

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked

"Good right now. How would you and Mike like to come to my appointment today? We are 14 weeks and I have a feeling that I am carrying bigger this time around." Taylin asked

"I would need to talk to Mike about it all but I would love to if he doesn't. I can't imagaine me pregnant right now, with us moving, and all. I have to find a job down here." Callie said

"It will happen when the time is right Callie, Mark and I had plans to start trying after Vaughn was a year old but surprise 14 weeks ago I found out I was 9 weeks pregnant and we couldn't be happier." Taylin said as she felt arms wrap around her waist and kiss to her head she just leaned against Mark who now had a hand on the baby.

"Good morning ladies. Callie I hear a congrats is in order. Mike proposing last night and also moving to St Louis." Mark stated

"Thanks Mark. How did you find out?" Callie asked

"I was up paying bills and Mike came down looking for something to drink and saw me in the office and came in and told me. You guys are more than welcome to stay here while you look for a place." Mark said then hugged Callie. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Mark but I think your guys lives are about to get busier, with Vaughn who turns one in three weeks and the baby on the way." Callie said

"You can stay here till you find the appartment you love. You two are family and we want you here." Taylin said "Yes things are going to pick up around here but it will be a good thing."

"Okay its agreed we will stay here till we find a place. Thanks Taylin and Mark." Mike said

"Do you honey want to go with Mark and Taylin to her doctor's appointment?" Callie asked as Mike sat down next to her at the island.

"Sure baby. What time is your appointment?" Mike asked

"In 45 minutes we can drive." Mark stated

It wasn't too much longer and they were now on their way to Taylin's doctor's appointment and soon after signing in for appointment they were called back. After having her vitals taken the nurse just smiled at them and told Taylin that Dr Brooks was taking over for Dr Gaumer today who was in labor and delivery with a C-Section. Mark stood and crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Taylin and started to rub his hand up and down her back. It wasn't long till Dr Brooks was in the room.

"Hi Taylin and Mark is it?" Dr Brooks asked

"Yes its Mark, we invited Mike his twin and his soon to be wife Callie to come to the appointment so they could hear the baby's heart beat." Taylin said

"That was nice of you." Dr Brooks said "Why don't we get started. Mark will you please help Taylin lay back and I will measure then listen to the baby."

Mark helped Taylin lay back then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Dr Brooks measured then looked in Taylin's chart and measured her again she kept coming up with 22 and one more time it was 22 again not 14. After listening the baby who had a very strong heartbeat Dr Brooks could hear a small echo as well. After helping Taylin sit up she wrote somethings down in Taylin's chart.

"Taylin honey as I was measuring you I kept coming up with 22 cm. I know you are 14 weeks pregnant, but while listening to the baby I could hear a small echo as well. I would like for you to have a sono done right now to see if you are carrying twins. I know you are a twin yourself and so is your husband, I am kinda surprised when you were pregnant with Vaughn you didn't have twins." she stated

"Okay. I was going to ask you because for being 14 weeks I am showing very nicely. Yes I know with second pregnancies you tend to show sooner but I eat very healthy." Taylin said.

"I know you do Taylin that was shown in your first pregnancy with Vaughn. Let me go down and grab the sono machine and we can get started." Dr Brooks stated

It wasn't long and it was shown that Taylin was indeed carrying twins. "Taylin with twins I will talk to Dr Gaumer and we will decide all of us together if we will let you go to your due date or induce you early. I know you love to travel and once you hit 25 weeks One of us will see you every two and a half or three weeks honey. Please call if you have any concerns and please no heavy lifting too much and get some more rest. Yes I know you have Vaughn at home. Speaking the little angel where is she?" Dr Brooks asked

"With her Uncle Randy and Aunt Krista." Mark answered

"Oh well I would love to see her again. It was nice to meet you Mike and you Callie as well. Please call if you need anything Taylin congrats on the twins." Dr Brooks said

Mark helped Taylin down off the exam table and the four were soon headed out. After Taylin made another appointment they were shocked to see Hailey and John with the baby coming out of the hospital. Hailey was carrying the baby and John was loading the truck Mark ran over to help him out and Taylin took the baby so Hailey could stand up and then place Madeline in the car seat and after hugging Taylin then Mark and telling them congrats on the twins that they would see them tonight for the birthday party.


	22. Chapter 22

Chaper 22

Fast Love

The Birthday Party

By the time everyone made it home. It was now time for them to head over to Randy and Krista's for the birthday party. Vaughn was happy to see both of her parents and ran to her daddy who picked her up and held her close.

"I missed you sweetie" Taylin said as she took Vaughn from Mark.

"Me too." Randy stated with a smile " We had a wiggle worm on our hands last night."

"Did she keep Riker and Ashlynn up last night?" Mark asked

"No just me. She wanted to sleep in the bed with me not that big of deal. But all she did was wiggle till she got comfy then slept." Nathan stated

"Was she saying wiggle?" Taylin asked as she handed her daughter to Mark.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked

"When she can't settle down we have a wiggle song. She lays against Mark's chest and we sing wiggle wiggle wiggle" Taylin stated

"Thanks for the heads up next time I keep her." Nathan stated and hugged his sister.

"Where is Kris?" Taylin asked

"In the sunroom" Randy said and picked up Riker who was walking over to his daddy.

Taylin walked into the sun room and hugged Krista who was near tears and she was trying her hardest to finish setting up the table that Randy and Nathan had set up out there last night.

"Kris what is wrong honey?" Taylin asked as she helped Krista set the plates out and napkins and a few other things.

"My babies are one today Tay. These are tears of happiness." Krista stated

"I know I can't believe it. Which means that Vaughn will be one in three weeks." Taylin stated with a smile as she spotted Mike and Callie walking in the front door and Ashlynn ran up to Mike and hugged his leg thinking it was Mark who she was in love with.

"How was your appointment honey?" Krista asked as Callie joined them in the sun room.

"Good. We are right on time and we just found out we are having twins." Taylin stated "We will tell everyone tonight. Don't tell Ortz"

"My lips are sealed." Callie stated with as smile and hugged her soon to be sister in law.

"Don't worry I wont say anything. Which will piss him off but oh well." Krista stated

"Where is Becky?" Taylin asked

"Upstairs sleeping she isn't feeling good. I think Michael is giving her problems again." Krista stated

"That isn't good. I hope he stays away for good." Taylin stated

It wasn't long after Mike and Callie arrived that the rest of the family and walking in the door. Ted and Melaine were there and just in awe of their grandbabies as they couldn't believe that the twins were now one and that Vaughn who they also considered to be their granddaughter as well. It wasn't long after Ted and his wife Laney arrived that the doorbell rang and it was John and Hailey with the baby. John and Carol Cena were there as well.

Taylin and Krista were outside in the sunroom talking when they both heard this loud high pitched scream come from one of the girls. Taylin knew it was Vaughn and walked into see her standing by Mike's leg as he was holding the baby and Vaughn wasn't happy that her daddy had another baby in his arms.

"Vaughn shh we don't want the baby to wake up" Taylin said softly to her daughter and held her close. "Mom can you please hand me my purse."

Elaine took Vaughn from Taylin and held her close while Taylin fished a binky out of her purse and haned it to her mom and Vaughn started to quiet down. Taylin told her mom thanks and told her she would be right back as she knew that Mark and Randy were at her house getting the toys. Taylin smiled at her husband and brother as they were finally getting the last two presents wrapped for Riker and Ashlynn.

"Hey hon whats up?" Mark asked as stood to kiss Taylin on the cheek.

"Vaughn wants daddy and daddy only and screamed at Mike because he was holding the baby." Taylin said with a smile on her face. "You two done here?"

"Orton here is wanting to know how your appointment went." Mark stated

"Come on and tell me." Randy stated

"Give me one good reason to tell you now and not make you wait." Taylin said as Mark placed a hand on her stomach

"I will put Mark in a submission move till you tell me" Randy threatened

"Baby" Mark warned

"My own wife knows and she wont tell me" Randy complained

"The baby is good growing like he or she should be and so is the other baby." Taylin stated

"See was it that hard to tell me?" Randy asked as he stood up and hugged his sister. "Wait did you just say the babies were growing like they should be?"

"Took ya long enough but yes." Taylin stated with a smile on her face

"Awesome. I am so happy for the two of you." Randy said "We had better head back and all.

The three headed back to Randy's and the party was soon underway and Ashlynn and Riker were all smiles as they were now in a huge pile of wrapping paper and the living room was now filled with boxes and books and bunch of new clothes. Taylin and Nathan had caught the whole thing on camera and it was just a fun filled afternoon.

Soon the whole kitchen was filled with family and friends as it was now time to blow the candles out on the cake. Randy was holding Riker who wanted to dive straight in to the cake and he was having a hard time holding onto his son as he was just wiggling. Mark had a hold of Ashlynn who was just staring at the cake. Krista was holding the video camera as everyone sang happy birthday to the twins and once they blew out their candles Taylin cut the first two pices and handed it to Mark as he was still holding Ashlynn and Randy who had Riker and Ashlynn just giggled and then stuck her little hand on the icing and then smiled at her uncle Mark and smeared the blue and pink icing all over his face and she was giggling. Riker that it was funny as well and smeared his icing on Randy's face and then Mark's. Vaughn was giggling as well as Nathan was holding her and she was trying to get to the cake as well. Everyone was laughing and finally Mark and Randy both headed up to get cleaned up. As every one ate cake both of the twins were just all smiles as they ate their cake and played with Vaughn.

As the party was winding down it was now just the Orton's and Jindrak families at the house besides Ted and Melanie who were staying at Bob and Elaine's house. The grandparents had asked if they could keep all three little ones at the house to give the parents a break. Vaughn had been in Bob's arms when the topic was brought up and when Taylin asked her if she wanted to stay with Grandma and Pa tonight she clapped her hands in joy she loved staying in her mommy's old room and playing with all the toys her Pa had.

"Mom you are brave to take all three of these kids tonight are you sure?" Randy asked as he sat down in the living room where the family was now sitting watching the kids play.

"We are positive honey. It will be fine. Nathan is staying with us to help and I know where the girls will be sleeping tonight" Elaine stated

"With me in the bed. Thanks at least I know if Vaughn can't settle down she will be wanting to do the wiggle song" Nathan said

"Wiggle?" Vaughn asked her daddy to do as he was laying on the floor next to Vaughn.

Mark picked up Vaughn and placed her on his chest and she laid her head down and was singing "Wiggle wiggle wiggle" and everyone laughed.

"Taylin how are you feeling dear?" Melanie asked

"Good we are pregnant with twins still 14 weeks but doing good" Taylin said and smiled at her husband who was now ticking Vaughn who was giggling to no end.

"We are getting twins wow. I am so happy for the two of you." Elaine stated with tears in her eyes.

Over the next few months Taylin was glowing in her pregnancy and decided to stay at home with Vaughn and not travel much with Mark as it was harder for her to get around at 22 weeks Taylin looked like she was closer to 32 weeks pregnant. Taylin and Vaughn were just getting back in their car after dropping Nathan off at the airport as he had been home sick and not being able to travel. Taylin was now headed towards Vaughn's doctor's office as she hadn't been feeling good. After twins turned one everyone gathered again for Vaughn's first birthday which was a repeat almost of Ashlynn and Riker's party but Vaughn ended up throwing her cake on the ground as she was scared of her cake.

After getting checked in for Vaughn's appointment they were finally called back and it wasn't long till Dr Mead was looking at Vaughn who wasn't happy that she hadn't been feeling good and had dropped in weight and was clinging to her mommy. Taylin was able to explain what all was going on and was worried about her daughter who didn't want to eat.

"Taylin I don't want you to worry honey, she is growing like she should be. I know there was a very nasty virus going around and I can tell after getting a blood sample from her that she had that virus as well. I think in the next few weeks she will be back to her usual self." Dr Mead said

"Okay, she just worries me. I started giving her those Pediasure drinks and she loves those as she didn't want to drink milk at all." Taylin said as she got her daughter's shoes on.

"I know its hard hon. I know how you feel my own son didn't want to eat much and he had it as well. Vaughn is very healthy and very happy. Where is Mark I know he is usually here with you and Vaughn is everything okay Taylin?" Dr Mead asked

"Everything is fine. I don't have the engery with twins on the way to travel that much. I decided to stay at home during this tour. Mark is upset that he couldn't be here. Vaughn is missing her daddy like there is no tomorrow. I think she will be happy to know that she is spending the night with Grandma and Pa tonight." Taylin stated with a smile on her face as she slipped Vaughn's coat on her who was giggling about staying with her grandparetns and that she had gotten her doctor's stethoscope and was trying to listen to her own heart and was just giggling. "Vaughn give that back to Dr Mead so we can go honey."

"No mommy mine" Vaughn stated with a smirk on her face

"Vaughn honey the doctor needs it" Taylin said as she sat down to try to take it from Vaughn's hands

"Taylin its okay she can keep it. Matter of fact Ashlynn and Riker took my other one last week. When are you due sweetie?" Dr Mead asked

"Dec 30th" Taylin asnwered "Tell Dr Mead thank you for the stethoscope honey"

"Thank You" Vaughn said and kept giggling

"Your welcome dear. Taylin if you need anything let me know honey." Dr Mead stated and walked down the hall with Taylin and Vaughn

It wasn't long and Taylin was now pulling into her parents drive way and smiled when she saw that Vaughn had fallen asleep in the car seat and was thankful that her dad came out to pick up his sleeping granddaughter. Taylin talked to her parents for a few minutes before going to the store to get food as the house was almost bare as both Mark and Nathan along with Randy had almost eaten her out of house and home. While she was at the store she had this feeling come over her like she was being watched or followed. After checking out and loading the truck she climbed in and locked the doors. Thankfully Mark had called her while she was still sitting in the parking lot and talked to her for a few mintues before having to go and get ready for his match that was in 50 mintues with Randy as the two were going up against Health Slater and Wade Barrett that night. Taylin put the feeling behind her and slowly backed out and started on the way home. While she was in the store it had started raining. While she was on the way home she was nearly 10 minutes from home when she was in a wreck. The other car came out of no where and hit her straight on the drivers side behind the drivers door and she was pinned and as she tried to pick up her phone someone climbed in the car with her and she didn't have time to react when she blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fast Love

Elaine was at the hospital working when she heard over the radio that was on the desk next to her that there was a wreck involving a black Tahoe and the person driving it was pregnant. Her heart sank and hoped it wasn't Taylin. Elaine tried calling Taylin's cell phone which would go straight to voicemail and tried calling the house knowing that her daugther would answer the phone. Elaine was getting worried when Randy called her phone.

"Have you heard from Tay mom Mark can't get a hold of her and he is trying Krista now to go and check on her." Randy stated when his mom answered her cell phone.

"I have tried her but no answer honey. I have tried her cell and the house and nothing." Elaine stated

"Here is Mark" Randy stated

"Mom have you heard or seen Tay?" Mark asked

"I saw her after she dropped Vaughn off honey. I had to come in to work as they were getting slammed as it is raining here." Elaine stated "Is she at home?"

"No Kris said no one is at the house she just called Randy on my phone. I am worried. Have her call me I have my match I am trying to get out of it so I can come home." Mark stated

"Okay if I hear from her I will have her call you Mark." Elaine stated and they hung up. Elaine started to worry and called Krista to go over to Taylin's and look again and then called Bob who said she wasn't there.

While everyone was working the wreck was finally happy to have the person who was in the truck out. The problem was the doors were smashed like there was no tomorrow and they had to pry them open. They knew the airbags had gone off to protect the driver but there was blood everywhere. One of the medics was able to start a line and noticed the person's cell phone was going off and finally answered it

"Hello?" he said

"Who is this?" Mark growled

"I am Brain working on trying to get this person out of the car and saw the cell phone go off. I am a medic" he stated

"Randy Tay was in a wreck. Is my wife okay this is Mark Jindrak"

"I don't know sir. She is barely breathing and we have a line started and she is steady sir. How many weeks is she?" Brain answered

"22 weeks with twins is there another person in the car my daughter?" Mark asked as he ran towards the rental and Randy was right behind him along with John Cena who grabbed the keys (thankfully the boys were still wearing shirts and breakaways)

"No there isn't anyone else in the car with her. There is a lot of blood. I see that her right eye is black and blue and her right leg is dark with blood it looks like." Brian stated "I can feel a baby kicking me as I have my hand on the baby. We are going to St Louis Regional"

"Okay my mother in law is the charge nurse have her call me as soon as you get there. I am on my way" Mark said "Damn it Drive CENA"

John drove both Randy and Mark towards the airport and knew that Vince had his jet there and after explaining to him what was going on he told the boys to just take the jet and he would be there in St Louis shortly. Once the three boys were in the air Mark and Randy were both crying. Mark was thankful that Vaughn wasn't in the car with Taylin and now worried that she wouldn't make it and that they could have lost the babies. Randy was just scared and called Krista from the plane to have her meet them at the airport and pick them up. Becky was at the house with one of her girlfriends and they said they would stay with the twins and for Krista to go and keep them updated.

Elaine was working with someone to check them into the ER when the wreck came in and she dropped what she was doing as Mark had called her to let her know it was Taylin. Taylin was starting to come around and didn't know what had happened but all she knew is that she was in a lot of pain.

"Elaine what is she allergic to?" Dr Johnson asked

"Morphine for pain and Augmentin" Elaine stated "Tay baby honey open your eyes honey"

"It hurts mom" Taylin whispered

"I know honey I know. They are trying to make the pain stop. Are you feeling the babies move at all?" Elaine asked as she placed a hand on the babies as one of the doctors were trying to find two heartbeats but only finding one and Elaine was getting kicked by one as well.

"Just one right now" Taylin said "Mark where is Mark and Vaughn?"

"Vaughn is with Pa. Mark is on the way here honey." Elaine stated "Just breathe honey just breathe."

It wasn't long and Taylin was now moved to her own room on the maternity floor. Mark was still in the air as the boys were in Texas when the wreck happened were still an hour away. Mark was now just staring out the window while Randy was sitting by him and had his arm wrapped around his brother in law as he was pacing earlier and scared the tears were still streaming down both of their faces. Taylin had fallen asleep with help from the meds they had given her in the ER to stop the pain. Elaine was still sitting with her daughter when Dr Carson came in with the ultrasound machine to check on the babies.

"Elaine honey are you okay?" Dr Carson asked

"No" Elaine answered.

"I am going to do the sono now you are welcome to stay honey. I know you are worried I am too." Dr Carson stated

Dr Carson started on the sono and could tell right away that Taylin had lost one of the babies as there was no amino sac around the second baby and no heart beat as well. After telling Elaine who was in tears she held on to her good friend and let her cry. "Elaine I don't know what all happened but she has a lot of bruising on her stomach. I can see what looks to be hand prints and I can see where the seatbelt tightened but I can see she has a black eye too. Where is Mark?"

"On the way to the hospital he was in Texas. Mark has never laid a hand on her." Elaine said

"I know he hasn't I saw her yesterday honey in the store with Mark and Vaughn and he had a hand resting on her stomach. I know Mark would never hurt Taylin. I know she was in a wreck honey." Dr Cason stated

"There was another person who came in right after Taylin was brought in and he looked somewhat familiar to me. Oh my God Brent he said he bruised his knuckles and there was a lot of blood on him." Elaine stated and called down to the ER and the person who was brought in after Taylin was still there and Elaine ran down and sure enough it was Brent.

"How could you?" Elaine asked as she stood in Brent's ER room.

"How could I what Elaine? Enjoy watching Taylin getting into the wreck that I caused or punching your daughter in the stomach till she bled, or punching her in the face and knocking her out. Take your pick Elaine I enjoyed each one. I hope she dies from this. She will always be mine." Brent sneered

"You made my daughter loose one of her babies." Elaine stated with anger in her voice. One of the police officers that was in the room heard all of this and took Brent into custody and once he had been looked over he was escorted out of the hospital.

Elaine sat down at the desk in the ER when the door opened again about 30 minutes later and smiled when it was Mike and Callie. "She is upstairs in 502 you can go on up. I need to wait down here for Mark and Randy."

"Is she okay Elaine?" Callie asked

"No honey she isn't but she will be. The man that did this was just arrested and taken to jail and wont get out for a long time." Elaine stated and hugged Callie then Mike and smiled when she looked up at Mike who had tears streaming down his face.

"What is wrong Mike?" Callie asked

"My hand hurts I am going to kill Mark" Mike stated

"Let me get Dr Johnson to look at your hand he probably hit his car or something or someone and all." Elaine stated and laughed when she watched Mark and Randy run into the ER "Boys follow me. I will have Dr Carson look at your hands boys."

The boys followed Elaine upstairs and Mark was in tears when he saw his wife who was still sleeping. Dr Carson told Mark what all had happened and that they did lose one of the babies but the other one was still very healthy. Mark had his hand set in a cast and was just sitting by Taylin's bedside when she woke up.

"Mark" Taylin whispered

"Hey honey" Mark said then stood to press a kiss to her forehead

"I'm scared Mark. It was Brent" Taylin said "Are the babies okay?"

"Yes and no baby. We lost our little boy but our other son is very healthy. You have a lot of bruising that will go away honey. I am just glad you are okay." Mark said as he sat down on the bed next to his wife and held her.

"Your hand what happened?" Taylin asked

"I broke it."

"How Mark?" Taylin asked

"I punched Vince's jet. And the brick on the arena" Mark said

"Smart move ass" Taylin stated with a smile

"I was worried about you baby." Mark stated as he held Taylin

Taylin didn't say anything else and just cried for the loss of one of their babies. It was three days later when she was able to come home. Taylin was now confined to either the couch or their bed. The only time she was allowed up is if she had to use the bathroom or to take a shower or go to the doctor. Taylin was now 32 and half weeks when she sat up in bed one morning and smiled that it was at least sunny outside when she felt a warm gush of water.

"Mark"

"What honey?" he asked as he walked their bedroom with Vaughn in his arms

"My water broke" Taylin stated as she breathed through a contraction.

"Okay let me call your mom up here so she can take Vaughn here." Mark said but didn't have to go far as Elaine was walking up to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke mom" Taylin said

"Okay Mark we have Vaughn go I will call Randy and Krista and have them meet you there." Elaine stated and dialed Randy and told him to go to the hospital.

It wasn't long after arriving at the hospital that Taylin was taken back for her C-section. After the wreck Taylin had a section to take the baby they had lost from the wreck. Dane Marcus was still born that night from the wreck and laid to rest four days later. While they were prepping Taylin and getting her spinal block in place Mark was changing into scrubs and was soon sitting down by Taylin's head and talking to her and keeping her calm. They were talking about the first date they had. Randy and Krista were pacing in the waiting room waiting for news on the baby and Taylin.

"Taylin you will feel me tug and then hear him cry." Dr Carson stated as she was doing the surgery.

"Okay that hurts a bit" Taylin said and soon the room was filled with cries from their baby.

"It is a boy" Dr Carson stated "Mark why don't you take some pics then go tell family."

"I love you Tay and I am so proud of you." Mark said and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead

"I love you too Mark go get our son I want to see him." Taylin stated and smiled up at her husband.

"He is beautiful Tay baby" Mark said as he sat back down by Taylin and showed her their son. "What are we going to name him?"

"Gauge Marcus Jindrak" Taylin stated "He is just beautiful he looks like you Mark"

"Tay honey we are almost done closing you and will take you back to your room. I will turn you in a minute and take out the spinal block honey. Then I need to take Gauge here to the nursery and check him out." Dr Carson said

It wasn't long and Mark was walking into the waiting room to find most of the roster there and everyone was waiting to hear any news. Randy spotted his brother in law first and walked over to him as did Krista. "We have a beautiful son Gauge Marcus Jindrak is here. Weighing in at 6lbs even and 22 inches long"

"Congrats dear." Roberta stated as she walked over to her son to hug him.

"Congrats man. I am so happy for you. How is Tay?" Randy asked

"Resting she is okay. Gauge is in the nursery Dr Carson is checking him over since he is 7 weeks early" Mark said and smiled while Krista hugged him and then Randy hugged his brother in law and after that Mike hugged him as did Callie.

By the time Mark made it back to Taylin's room he was shocked to see her sitting up in bed and holding Gauge. Mark sat down beside Taylin and pressed a light kiss to her forehead then dropped one to his son's forehead as well. Mark and Taylin just sat there together as they were able to bond with their son that night before he was taken to the nursery and Taylin was able to get some sleep that night. The next morning came quick for the couple as they had a string of visitors. Mark just smiled at his wife who was now sitting up in the chair holding their son as he could hear Vaughn's voice drift down the hall as his mom and dad were bringing her up today so she could meet her little brother. Mark smiled when Vaughn was now in his arms and he was sitting down on the bed next to Taylin who was still holding Gauge.

"Vaughn this is your baby brother Gauge." Taylin told her daughter.

"Baby tummy" Vaughn said and pointed at her mommy's tummy.

"No sweetie mommy had the baby last night, this is your brother." Mark said gently

"No baby tummy" Vaughn said again.

"Would you like to hold your brother Vaughn?" Taylin asked

"Baby" Vaughn stated

"Yes honey you can hold the baby." Taylin stated Mark took Gauge from Taylin, while Vaughn scooted over to her mommy and Taylin helped Vaughn hold out her arms to hold the baby. Mark sat his son down in his big sister's arms and smiled when Roberta told him to sit down and they would get their first family picture.

"That is so cute." Elaine said from the doorway

"PA I HOLD BABY" Vaughn yelled at the top of her lungs

"Shh sweetie not so loud. The baby is sleeping" Taylin said to her daughter who then placed a kiss to her brother's forehead

"Oh sorry mommy"

"Tay honey you have a lot of visitors out in the waiting room." Elaine stated as she picked up Vaughn who was rubbing her eyes "I think a little one needs a nap here. Roberta how about you and I take this little angel home so she can sleep."

"That's a good idea. Taylin we will be up later to see you. Daniel can you and Bob go and get us some food for lunch and we will be at Mark's hon" Roberta said

"Sure dear. Congrats again son and Taylin we love you guys." Daniel told his son and daughter in law

After the grandparents had left Krista was now in the room with Taylin and she was in awe of her nephew. Mark and Randy had gone to grab themselves and their wives some food. While they were gone most of the diva's and some of the other's stars wives came up to see Taylin and the baby. By the time the guys made it back to the room Taylin and Krista were sound asleep. Gauge was sleeping up against his mom's chest and Mark gently picked up his son and held him close. Taylin opened her eyes and smiled at Mark. Randy gently woke up Krista and they hugged Mark then Taylin and headed home for the rest of the day. Taylin was just happy that their son was here and very healthy. It was a few days later when Mark and Taylin were able to come home and thankful that their son was able to come home as well. Elaine and Roberta were at the house when the baby came home as they had been at the house with Vaughn and also cooking up a storm so the couple didn't have to worry about food or anything else. Once Mark helped Taylin into the house she was worn out and very sore. After making sure that Gauge was sound asleep in his crib Taylin laid down in bed as well. Mark was busy getting everything put away and missed that Vaughn had snuck upstairs to be with her mommy. Mark smiled once he entered the master bedroom as he spotted Taylin and Vaughn sound asleep. Mark joined his wife and daughter in bed. Taylin slept for nearly two hours and woke up to Vaughn starting to move around some and smiled when she felt her husband's strong arms around her.

"Mark hon let me up I need to move around some." Taylin whispered

"You feel okay?" Mark asked as he stood and stretched some then helped Taylin up and helped her into the bathroom and then smiled at his wife who looked at her stitches that were healing nicely for just having a C-Section done.

"Tender hon. It doesn't help any that Miss Vaughn our wiggle worn kicked me in my stitches as she joined me in bed." Taylin stated and laid her head against Mark's chest

"I bet that did hurt. Mom and Dad are taking her for the next few nights and your mom is staying here. That way your getting the rest and your body is healing." Mark said

"Okay that is a relief." Taylin said as they heard a small cry come out of their daughter Mark walked into their bedroom and smiled at his daughter who was now sitting up in bed and looking for her parents.

"Mommy"

"I am here honey. It is okay. I hear you are staying with Grammie and Papa tonight that will be fun wont it?" Taylin asked her daughter as she sat back down on the bed.

"Yea" Vaughn said and smiled up at her mommy and daddy

It wasn't long after waking up that Gauge let out a cry and Taylin walked down to the nursery and smiled when she saw that Elaine was already in there and changing her grandson. After getting a bag ready for Vaughn, Taylin kissed her daughter good bye and knew that she would have the time of her life with her other set of grandparents. It wasn't long after Vaughn had left that they were now sitting down to a nice home cooked meal that Elaine had fixed while the family was resting. Gauge was content in his mommy's arms while she rocked him after supper and just had taken his bottle and was now sleeping. Mark just smiled at his wife who smiled back. Both were happy that Gauge was here and both knew that their family was complete. That night after getting Gauge down for the night Taylin and Mark thanked Elaine for everything and she shooed of the parent to get some sleep and surprising all was well through the night. Gauge slept in his crib content as could be with Elaine in the next room who smiled at her daughter when she woke up to find that Taylin was gently rocking her son back to sleep the next morning.

"How did he do mom?" Taylin asked

"Good woke up once to eat around 3am then right back to sleep till now. How long have you been awake my dear?" Elaine asked

"Not long I heard him fuss and got up to use the bathroom and Mark fixed his bottle and after that he handed me Gauge and he has been content since. Thanks for everything mom." Taylin said

"You are welcome my dear go rest and try to heal. I know you have a doctor's appointment today as does Gauge with Dr Mead." Elaine said and took Gauge from Taylin and Mark who had walked in helped Taylin up and they headed to rest more before having to leave by 3pm for Taylin's appointment then Gauge's.

As the day passed Taylin was pleased to hear that Gauge was very healthy for being born 7 weeks early and he was a very content baby who didn't mind being passed around. After getting home Taylin crashed and Mark wasn't far behind her. Gauge was sleeping in his crib and Elaine was downstairs working on something for Gauge like she did when Vaughn had been born a photo album of their first few days at home. Mark woke a few hours later and smiled that his wife was still sleeping and walked down to check on his son who was starting to stir. Mark picked up the baby and changed him the walked downstairs to find that Elaine had gone home and that his uncle Randy was there in her place. Randy took the baby from his daddy who went into fix a bottle and handed it over to Randy so he could feed his nephew. Over the next few days Taylin was up and around more and smiled at both Vaughn who was now sitting in her daddy's lap and they were both crashed out as Gauge was sleeping soundly against his daddy's shoulder. Taylin then knew that she never wanted to lose this moment and found the camera and snapped a picture of her family and smiled when Mark opened his eyes and she placed a kiss to her husband's forehead and then one to his lips she knew that all was right in their world.

The next few months flew by quickly. Vaughn was loving the fact that her brother was now home and very happy baby to be around. She was helping her mommy and daddy out with him as well and loved it when she was able to hold him with her parents help. One afternoon while Taylin was reading her a story she reached out and hugged Gauge who was in her daddy's arms and smiled up at her mommy and smiled again then kissed his forehead and ran off to play both Mark and Taylin had feared that she wouldn't like him and would try to hurt him but she was very content with Gauge at home and loved him. Mark was due back out on the road and Taylin surprised him when she said that she wanted to go back out on the road. They were getting ready to fly out when Elaine said that they wanted to keep the little ones for the next two weeks. Taylin wasn't ready to be away from Gauge yet and Elaine knew that would come up and offered to keep Vaughn who was more than willing to spend the next two weeks with her grandparents as she was pretty attached to them.

_**A/N: I just now realized that I put Melaine in there instead of Diane pls forgive me on that part…Sorry its taken me so long to update. I have been kinda stuck on this story but after a few weeks got unstuck and now the story goes on…**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Fast Love

Becky's POV

I am finally a senior in high school and I am loving it. I just completed my junior year of high school and what a ride it was. I am the youngest of the Orton Family, the youngest daughter to Bob and Elaine. That is right my older brother is Randy and his twin sister Taylin. Then there is Nathan who is only three years older than me. I have to say being the youngest does hold some perks, I mean I can get away with more than what Taylin and Randy did and even more than Nathan. I met the most wonderful man during my freshman year Michael Johnson and we started dating during my sophamore year and at first he treated me like a queen that I was to him. Then he realized who my family was and during the last year and half he started planting in my head that I was no where near good enough like my dad or my brother Randy. While we began dating it also meant I was coming in later at night sneaking in and out of the house and sooner or later just not coming home at all. During this time that I was dating Michael who my parents seemed to love as he was always pleasent around them and around other family members, but behind their backs he was always controlling me.

Half way during my junior year I became aware of this when my sister Taylin was found after hoer exboyfriend had beaten her and almost killed her. What I didn't know is that Brent her exboyfriend was also Michael's older step brother. When I found that out I almost lost it and tried to break it off then with Michael but that didn't happen instead he threatened me that if I broke it off with him he would hurt Taylin even more or me. That threat came from Brent on hurting Taylin even more. During this time Michael forced me to have sex with him as well, after the first time I wanted more and more of Michael I couldn't get enough of him. I forced myself to put what all they had said about my family out of my head. My family means the world to me, when Taylin was attacked it scared me even more. I was over at mom and dad's when it happened and still sleeping. I was scared though for Taylin. After she was home I moved in with Krista and Randy to help out around the house as they were having a baby. After a few days Taylin and Mark leave for Tampa and when they finally called I was at my parents and needless to say I found out they were now married and that she may never come back to Tampa. I told mom that I was out and headed back to Randy and Krista's house as that is where I was now living and packed a bag and since I had been working some I had money saved and booked a flight to Tampa. I closed my door and knew that everyone would think I was sleeping. I called my best friend and she took me to the airport and I soon landing in Tampa and standing at my sister's door. That plan didn't work out too well, needless to say I am now back in St Louis and well so are Mark and Taylin which made me happy.

It was a few weeks later after coming back to St Louis Taylin found out she and Mark were having a baby. Then after that Michael and I were caught red handed by everyone but my parents having sex in the media room. It was about three weeks after that I found out I was six weeks pregnant by Michael I went to my family doctor which is also Hailey Cena yes John Cena's wife. I asked her to preform an abortion and she said no so I found a new doctor and had one done. I finally told my mom what happened and broke it off with Michael. I am loving the fact that I am at home although I had been down for the day with the flu. Krista and Randy took my niece and nephew over to our parents house as I hadn't been feeling good and been getting sick all day and finally sleeping. I heard the front door open then close and went back to sleep. I never heard my bedroom door open when I felt hands on me after than I was knocked out didn't even get the chance to fight off who was in the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Fast Love

9 months later

As the months passed everyone was enjoying the weather as it was now starting to warm up around St Louis. Taylin was outside with Vaughn as she was playing in her sandbox and Krista was over with Ashlynn and Hailey was there with Madeline. John was out on the road and due home that night while Randy and Mark were over at Randy's parents with Gauge and Riker. Hailey couldn't help smile at her daughter who was giggling along with Vaughn and Ashlynn were were trying to build something but it wasn't working out. Taylin was just smiling away when she looked over at her sister in law and smiled.

"What is going through that head of yours Tay?" Hailey asked

"Not much right now. I don't know if you two know at all but I am not renewing my contract to wrestling at all. I will still be Mark and Randy's valet but not wrestling anymore." Taylin answered

"Wow I never thought you would do that but I am happy for you. What does Mark think?" Krista asked

"What does Mark think?' He asked as he walked up behind Taylin with Gauge in his arms

"Me not wrestling anymore just being your valet." Taylin supplied

"Ah. Yes I support my wife in not wrestling anymore." Mark stated with a smile and handed Gauge over to his mom who had her hands held out.

"Mommy lookie" Vaughn said while giggling

"Hey mom asked if she could have the little ones tonight." Mark said "She called me on my way home."

"That is fine honey." Taylin answered with a smiled as she held her son close.

"A night of just you two nice. John's parents are taking Madeline and all." Hailey stated with a smile "and I am picking John up from the airport."

" Elaine and Bob are taking the twins for us tonight as well. How about the six of us go out tonight?" Krista asked

"John and I have plans tonight to stay at home. You know how I haven't been feeling good." Hailey stated

"Yes whats going on honey?" Krista asked

"We are 13 weeks pregnant as of today. We just didn't want to say anything." Hailey stated as she had two sets of arms go around her in a huge hug.

"That is awesome honey I am so happy for you." Taylin stated

"Same here. Randy and I have talked about adding to the family." Krista stated

"Mark and I have been as well." Taylin said

"Nice. I had better get Maddy cleaned off before headhing to the house. John and Carol are picking her up in two hours and I need to get her bag packed. Thanks for the afternoon girls it was good for girl time." Hailey said and soon was with Mark's help putting her daughter in the car and soon headed home and smiled when she pulled in the drive that John was just pulling up in a cab as well.

"Hey sweetie did you two have a fun afternoon?" John asked as he got Madeline out of her car seat

"Yes we did why didn't you call we would have picked you up" Hailey said

"I wanted to surprise my wife. I have the next week off and Mom said that she and dad would keep the little angel while we go on a short vacay."

"Nice. Let me get her packed and your mom is probably on the way here." Hailey stated and smiled up at John who pressed a kiss to her forehead "Oh I told Kris and Tay about the pregnancy."

"Oh and what did they have to say?" John asked

"They are completely happy for us honey." Hailey said

It wasn't long and Madeline was now in the car with her grandma and grandpa and very happy to be spending time with them. John and Hailey were leaving the next morning for Tampa for the week. While they were packing Taylin and Mark were getting Vaughn a bath while Gauge was playing beside them on the floor and just crawling everywhere. Mark finally picked him up and kissed Taylin who now had Vaughn wrapped up in a towel and as they headed into the bedroom. Vaughn was giggling that she was wrapped up in a towel and playing with her mommy's necklace that she was wearing and after getting into warmer clothes. Mark was changing Gauge into a sleeper so he was ready to go when his parents arrived to pick them up. It wasn't long and they were now alone in the house and wrapped up in each other's arms while laying in their bed.

Randy and Krista had the twins all ready to go with Elaine showed up and smiled at her daughter in law while she helped her out to the car with her kids following her giggling to no end. Elaine hugged Krista bye and she felt Randy's arms go around her and just leaned into him while Elaine drove off with the kids. "How about you and I head up and spend alone time honey."

"Good plan" Krista stated with a smile and next thing she knew she was wrapped up in her husband's arms in their bed as well.

As the next few weeks passed Taylin and Krista were busy with the kids with Mark and Randy were taking some much needed time off to be at home with their families. Hailey was blooming in her pregnancy and they just found out that they were going to be welcoming a boy into their family and they couldn't wait for him to be born. It was also during this time when both Krista and Taylin hadn't been feeling too good. It was almost June with Taylin was waiting on Dr Morton to see her when she realized that she was late with her cycle. After being seen she was 7 weeks into the pregnancy and looked back and sure enough the last time she and Mark had been alone is when she concived. While Taylin was being seen by Dr Morton Krista was being seen by Dr Pike and sure enough she was 7 weeks as well. Both Krista and Taylin were 7 weeks pregnant and due on the same day.

When Taylin arrived home she was thankful to have the house to herself for a few minutes and headed up to the master bathroom and drew herself a bath and was relaxing when she thought she heard a scream. She knew that Krista and the kids along with Randy and Mark with Vaughn and Gauge where over at her parents house she was worn down and wanted to rest some and laid back against the tub when she heard the scream only louder this time. After getting dressed quickly she checked the house over and it was empty when she heard another scream. After seeing that the scream was coming from Randy and Krista's she called Randy who said to stay put at their house and he along with Mark were on the way.

While Taylin was waiting on Mark and Randy to show up she heard Becky scream again, this time it was her name "TAY"

It was then when she saw Mark and Randy pull up and Randy ran into his house and Mark ran over to make sure that Taylin was okay. After Mark was in the house he saw a car pull off the street and drive away fast it, to him it looked like Michael's car but wasn't sure. Mark and Taylin walked over to see if Randy and Becky were okay. Beck was shaking as she had been the only one at home not feeling good and was sleeping when Michael had broken into the house and attacked her. Taylin walked up to Becky's room where she was pulled into a tight hug by her sister.

"What is wrong Becky?" Taylin asked

"Michael was here Tay" Randy said for Becky who was clinging to her siser. "Honey what happened?"

"You know I haven't been feeling good for the last few days and been down with the flu. That is why Kris and Randy took the kids over to mom and dads so they wouldn't get sick. While I was sleeping Michael broke in and attacked me. I am not strong enough to fight him off anymore. He attacked me out of no where." Becky said while Taylin led her over to the couch in her room and sat her down.

Taylin could see numerous bruises starting to form one around Becky's mouth and her shirt was torn and she was shivering as she was cold. Taylin asked Randy to call her Hailey and just ask for her to come over to the house and she would explain later. Randy also sent Krista a text for her to come home. While the guys were downstairs waiting for Hailey and Krista to get there. Becky also told Taylin that Michael had raped her and knocked her out. Taylin could tell by her right eye she had been hit hard as it was swollen shut. Taylin just rubbed her hand up and down Becky's back trying to comfort her sister. Krista make it to the house first and Randy told her to head upstairs that Taylin and Becky were in Becky's room.

"Hey Becky what happened sweetie?" Krista asked quietly

"Michael" Taylin said quietly as she kept rubbing her hand up and down Becky's back. Krista just nodded her head in agreement.

Hailey arrived a few minutes later and knew that something had happened but wasn't sure to who it was. Randy just told Hailey to head to Becky's room and after walking in she was shocked it was Becky she was hopping it wasn't Krista or Taylin. Taylin quickly explained what happened and Hailey looked Becky over as gently as she could. Hailey could tell that she had been raped and talked it over with Taylin and Krista and they all agreed it needed to be reported.

"Becky we need to report this honey." Taylin told her sister

"NO" Becky screamed at her sister

This alarmed Randy and Mark who flew up the stairs to see what the screaming was about and into Becky's room which also scared her to death and she hid behind Taylin and Krista. "What is wrong?" Randy asked

"Becky has some injuries that I need to report and she doesn't want me to." Hailey said

"Honey please let Hailey report this. We will protect you honey." Randy told his sister and reached to pull her into a hug. Becky twisted from his grip and clung to Taylin and Krista. "Come on honey."

Randy just ingored his sister's protest and lifted her into his arms and walked down with her crying into his neck. After Randy got her in the car Mark got in to drive and soon they were in Hailey's doctor's office. Hailey called the police and asked that two female officers come and after getting pictures taken and doing a rape kit, the police arrived. Becky explained what all had gone on and they said that they would keep her informed. Thankfully Becky didn't have any broken bones but was bruised pretty bad. Since Randy and Mark were getting ready to go back out on the road and Taylin and Krista were going to join them with all the kids they didn't want Becky alone and she was scared to know they were leaving again. Since it was now summer break for her they suggested that she come with and just help with the kids and with the girls all being pregnant it was perfect for her to help out. After making it home Taylin told Becky that she could stay with them that night as she was scared to go back into her room as each time she closed her eyes she was reliving what had happened. After getting Becky settled in Taylin checked on her one last night as she picked up Gauge who had crawled into the master bedroom and wanted to be held.

"Mark hon I am worried about Becky" Taylin said as she walked into the nursery with Gauge in her arms.

"I am as well honey. Here let me take him you need to take it easy." Mark said before kissing his wife on the lips and smiled at his son as Gauge had smacked him on the cheek.

While they were getting Gauge down for the night Vaughn was playing in her room and smiled when her aunt Becky walked into the room and picked her up and started to read to her niece. Mark walked down to put Vaughn in bed and smiled when Becky told her that she would put Vaughn to bed for them. She also thanked Mark again for coming as quick as they did. Mark just smiled at is sister in law and then heard voices downstairs and ran down to see who was at the house and smiled when he was looking at Mike and Callie.

"Hey guys whats up?" Mark asked

"Not much just got back into town and thought that we would come over and see how things are going." Mike stated

"Not a whole lot just got the kids down and Tay is laying down and Becky is staying here tonight, we had a lot happen this afternoon Becky was attacked in her bedroom." Mark said "Hey Beccs you okay?"

"Yeah just need something to drink. Is there an alarm system on the house?" Becky asked

"Yes sweetie there is. Why don't you go and take a hot bath. You are safe here." Mark said and hugged Becky close.

"Come on hon I will walk up with you. I wanted to grab something that we need for the condo and left it here" Callie stated as she wrapped an arm around Becky. "Mike why don't we just stay here tonight."

"We can do that. I will be up in a bit honey" Mike stated and smiled at his new bride as they had gotten married New York while they were up packing up their condo there. "We got married in New York"

"Congrats man." Mark said and hugged his brother.

"Thanks. How is my niece and nephew?" Mike asked

"Good. By the way you are getting another niece or nephew. Tay is 7 weeks pregnant almost 8. We are due in December" Mark stated

"Nice." Mike said

As the brothers sat downstairs talking and about the house that Mike and Callie just bought a few weeks back and they had been back in New York packing up their condo when all had been pretty quiet when the house phone rang and it was Hailey calling to see how Becky was doing and Mark told her that she had finally gone to sleep that he had just checked on her. Hailey said that they would see them at the hotel in a few days and they hung up. Randy had walked over a few minutes after that with Nathan and the guys were sitting around talking and had been for nearly two hours talking when this scream came from upstairs. Mark and Randy flew up the stairs, it woke up Taylin who flew into the nursery to check on Gauge then Vaughn and Callie came out to see what was going on. Taylin walked down to the room the Becky was in and she was screaming in her sleep.

"Becky honey wake up it is a dream" Taylin said as she sat down on the bed next to her sister and Callie sat down on the other side. "Becky honey wake up"

Becky woke up with tears in her eyes as she was now crying. Taylin pulled her sister into her arms and just held her as she cried. Nathan who was still at the house walked up after the screaming stopped and sat down next to Becky as well and rubbed his hand up and down her back also trying to comfort his sister. Taylin asked Mark to call Hailey to see if they couldn't get her to come and look at her. Callie walked down and called Hailey who said she would come on over. It wasn't long and Hailey was walking in the door.

"Hey sweetie you feeling okay?" Hailey asked Taylin as she walked down to meet her.

"For once its not me. Beccs woke up screaming from a dream, is there anything we give her so she can relax a bit?" Taylin asked as they walked upstairs

"Yeah I didn't think to send out a script when we were in the office earlier. How is she feeling pain wise?" Hailey asked

"I don't know she is clinging to Nath right now." Taylin stated as they walked in to the room that Becky was in. "Hey sweetie Hailey is here to look you over again"

"Becky I am going to run home and get some clean clothes I will be right back okay." Nathan said and pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead and walked out of the room ran over to Randy's house as he had been staying there.

Hailey looked Becky over and was able to give her not only a shot for the pain but also something to help her relax. It didn't take Nathan long and he was walking back into Becky's room and she by then sleeping soundly and Nathan just stretched out on the side of the bed and watched his sister sleep. Hailey told Mark and Taylin to call her if the pain was to worse for Becky and she would come over and check on her tomorrow. Randy walked Hailey out to her truck and then headed home to check on his family. All slept through the night except for Becky who woke up again but didn't scream she just cried into her brother's chest who tried his hardest to comfort her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Fast Love

The next morning came early for Taylin who couldn't sleep anymore, by the time she eased out of Mark's vice like grip she got dressed and checked on Vaughn who was sleeping soundly then walked into the nursery where Gauge was starting to wake up, after picking her son up and holding him close she got him changed and into a dry diaper and into a clean sleeper and they headed down to start on breakfast for the family. Taylin smiled at Gauge who was sitting in his high chair and eating some cheerios and just jabbering away. Taylin got the coffee pot ready for coffee when she felt some arms go around her.

"I hate waking up alone when I am home baby." Mark said quietly

"I hate waking up alone when your home and you get up before me. Go clean up baby." Taylin said as Mark placed a soft kiss to his wife's forehead and smiled at his son who was just giggling away at something. "Is Vaughn still sleeping?"

"Yes she is. It was a late night for her. Mom called my cell a bit ago and wants to know if she can keep the kids while we are on tour for two weeks. I told her I would talk it over with you and would call her in a bit. I don't mind Vaughn honey but I don't want to be away from Gauge for that long. The most he has ever been away from us is one week." Taylin said as she relaxed in Mark's arms.

"I know baby. I hate being away from them as well. I know that Vaughn will love being over with your parents as she has your dad wrapped around her pinky finger and its wound pretty tightly from what I could tell the other day." Mark said with a laugh.

It was true not only Vaughn but also Ashlynn had their grandparents especially "Pa" wrapped around their fingers and just by smiling at him they could get just about anything. The rest of the house was starting to wake up and Mark was at the stove scrambling eggs and frying the bacon while Taylin finished feeding Gauge his oatmeal and fixed him his bottle and picked him up and went to rock him in the recliner. Taylin could hear Vaughn giggling at something that Callie was telling her and smiled at her sister in law walking down the stairs with Vaughn in her arms. Taylin stood and placed Gauge in his playpen and walked over to Vaughn and picked her up and hugged her close and kissed her cheek. Vaughn snuggled into Taylin even more then once they reached the kitchen she launched herself at her daddy. Mark picked her up and held her close while pouring her some milk into her sippy cup and handed it to her while she kissed him on the cheek and giggled at something her uncle Mike was doing. Mark pulled Taylin close and told her to go and get cleaned up and take her time that he had the kids covered and that Gauge was sleeping by then as he was still taking his morning naps. Taylin walked up and stepped into their bedroom and smiled at her favorite picture of her and Mark when she was pregnant with Vaughn, it was one of her pregnancy pictures it was black and white with faberic drapped across Taylin's breast and under her baby bump Mark was standing behind Taylin with his hands next to hers on the baby. Taylin picked the picture up and smiled at it and didn't hear the door open when Mark walked in and smiled at his wife who was deep in thought.

"Care to share baby?" Mark asked

"Just looking at one of the pregnancy pictures from when I was carrying Vaughn" Taylin said

"Ah do you want to do pictures again honey like we did with Gauge and all?" Mark asked

"Sure baby, why are you up here?" Taylin asked

"I got kicked out of my own kitchen by Mike and Callie both said to spend time with you they have the kids covered. Do you want to take a shower or bath?" Mark asked

"Bath and lay against your chest. I have been thinking this two weeks would be nice to relax without the kids. I think I would be okay without Gauge for two weeks honey." Taylin said while she got up and started the water and finally got it the right temp and filled the tub and Mark stripped not only himself and her as they relaxed in the tub.

"You are about that honey?" Mark said

"Yes I am honey I need to relax more." Taylin said

After getting cleaned up Taylin was pulling her hair back when her mom walked into the bedroom. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Okay mom I still can't believe we are having another baby. At least there will be about 18 months between the baby and Gauge." Taylin stated

"That is true hon. Plus you have the help of your parents and Mark's honey." Elaine said

"Thanks mom. Gauge and Vaughn are ready to go. I know that I will miss Gauge and Vaughn but I need this break. Thanks again." Taylin said and hugged her mom.

As the months passed all three girls were doing great in their pregnancies. John and Hailey found out they were having a boy and named him Jaden Anthony. Both Krista and Taylin decided not to find out as they already had a girl and boy. Krista and Taylin were getting ready to enter their 25th week in their pregnancies when they got a call from John who wanted to let them know that Hailey had gone into labor. It was soon that Hailey was holding their son in their arms and Jaden was very healthy for even being three weeks early.

10 weeks left in Krista and Taylin's pregnancies

"Mark I hate you baby." Taylin stated

"Why is that honey?" Mark asked as he sat down on their bed as Taylin was resting before they had to be at the doctor's office for Gauge who had been running a fever and it wouldn't come down.

"I am pregnant again you ass. I am thankful that mom and dad have Vaughn. Is Gauge's fever down at all?"

"Some but not by much. Vaughn was sick two weeks ago and he must have caught what she had." Mark said "How are you feeling?"

"Worn out and huge." Taylin said

"I think you look beautiful honey. Mom called and they want to take Gauge after his appointment so you can rest." Mark said "I told them that was fine honey."

"Okay."

It wasn't long till Mark and Taylin had taken off for the doctor's office with Gauge who was pretty fussy as he hadn't been feeling good. Mark lifted him and carried him into the office while Taylin got him checked in and soon they were called back and Mark just held his son who was now sleeping against his daddy. It wasn't long till Dr Mead had looked him over and said that he was just down with the flu thankfully he hadn't been throwing up and getting sick. Taylin was happy to hear that and since she had packed his over night bag they headed over to Mark's parents to drop him off. Roberta gave Taylin a hug and told her they would keep Gauge when she went into labor as well as Vaughn who was pretty attached to both set of grandparetns and Taylin just smiled and told her thanks but her mom had said and Roberta just cut her off telling her that she still wanted to help that they would stay with them after the baby came home to get up so Taylin and Mark could sleep. That was okay with Mark and Taylin who then headed home so Taylin could rest.

Randy and Krista were getting ready to walk out of the house with the twins and over to her parents who had moved to be closer to all the kids as their son was now living in St Louis as well. Ted Sr and Diane were more than happy to be near all the kids as they also claimed Taylin, Becky, and Nathan as their own as well. Krista wasn't feeling too good and wanted to rest more as she had a doctor's appointment for her and the baby and after dropping the twins off with her parents they were now headed towards her apointment for the baby. After getting checked in for her appointment they were soon called back and after having vitals taken Randy now had Krista wrapped up in his arms and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Baby we need to think about names what do you have picked out for a girl?" Randy asked

"Kenzie Marie." Krista stated as she smiled up at Randy who pressed a kiss to her forehead

"And boy?"

"Randal Kendall and call him Kendall" Krista answered

"Our baby has a name honey. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Drained and worn out." Krista said

It wasn't long and after being seen by the doctor they were sent on their way home. While they were making another appointment Mark was helping Taylin in who had a pretty bad migraine and was getting ready to be seen by Dr Preston who had taken over her pregnancy. After Taylin was seen and given a heavy dose of medication to help get rid of the migraine she was now at home resting and Mark was sound asleep behind his wife. Over the next few days the kids were now playing outside as Gauge was now feeling better Krista and Taylin were talking about names and Mark suggested Ryder while they adults were talking and Taylin thought it was a good name their son if they had a boy would be Ryder Marcus and the name Torrance Alanna was said for a girl if they had a little girl and either call her Tori or Laney and everyone said Laney for the nickname. As the next six weeks went by both Krista and Taylin were sick of being pregnant and wanted the babies born so they could have their bodies back.

4 Weeks To Go...

The girls were so ready to have the babies both were tired of being pregnant. Taylin and Krista were both thankful that they weren't on bedrest as they wouldn't be able to move around and it was driving them both nuts when Mark and Randy wouldn't let them do anything. John and Hailey were getting ready to bring the baby over for a visit to Taylin's house as that is where the girls were hanging out while the guys were taking the kids over to the grandparents houses for the day. Taylin just got out of the shower and got dressed when she started having contractions and sat down and timed them and they were nearly 45 minutes apart and knew that as the day passed they would get closer together. As she made her way downstairs Krista was walking in the front door both smiled at each other and knew that if they babies weren't born soon that their husbands may not live to see another day.

"How are you feeling Tay?" Krista asked

"Drained, I am contracting some. How are you?" Taylin asked as she got her and Krista something to drink

"The same. I could kill Orton" Krista stated as she took the drink that Taylin handed her "Thanks"

"You are most welcome" Taylin said with a smile that quickly went to a frown as she had another contraction. "Ow"

"Call Mark honey or do you want me to?" Krista asked a she picked her cell phone up.

"I just sent him a text they are on the way home. I hate Mark so much right now" Taylin said

"I am calling Hailey maybe they can be here with us so we aren't alone" Krista stated as the front door opened. "Hi guys"

"Sorry we are so late getting here what is going on?" Hailey asked as she quickly hugged Taylin then Krista as John got the baby out of his car seat.

"We are both contracting and we hate our husbands." Krista answered.

"Ah. Tay you still have the bedroom down here that no one uses?" Hailey asked

"Yes why?" Taylin asked

"Because I want to check the two of you over. John is my medical bag still in the back of the truck?" Hailey asked as she stood and helped Taylin stand up then Krista.

"Yes it is dear. Jaden and I will walk out and grab it." John stated as he stood and walked out of the house with his son in his arms and grabbed the medical bag and watched as Mark and Randy pulled into the drive then flew into the house without saying hello to him.

"What is wrong Hailey?" Mark asked out of breath.

"Nothing but contractions honey its okay. I am checking the girls over to see if they are dilating and thats all. I want the two of you get the cars loaded and ready to go because I have a feeling we are meeting the babies today. One if not both girls will deliver." Hailey stated

Both Mark and Randy did as they were told and while Hailey checked both girls over and making sure they weren't dilating and both girls waters broke and they were soon headed to the hospital. Taylin called her parents on the way and told them that her water broke then called Mark's between contractions as Krista was doing the same. Once they arrived they were now admitted to the materinty floor and both in active labor. Dr Preston happened to be on call and smiled when she walked into Taylin's hospital room and she was gripping Mark's hands tightly as she was in the middle of a contraction.

"Hey sweetie I didn't expect to see you here." Dr Preston stated

"Been contracting all morning long and Hailey looked me over and my water broke. I hate Mark right now." Taylin said as she was starting to contract again.

"I can see that. I talked to Hailey and she is in with Krista right now and Dr Gaumer is on her way to see her now. Are you ready to deliver?" Dr Preston asked.

"Yes." Taylin said

"Okay my nurse is ready to take you hon to surgery. Mark I have a set of blue scrubs with your name on it and you can change then you will be next to Tay's head as I take the baby and you can take pictures right after that." Dr Preston stated "Are you still sure about doing a partial hysterectomy Taylin?" Dr Preston asked

"Yes no more babies this is it." Taylin answered

"You know we can't do the surgery till 16 weeks after the baby is born right." Dr Preston asked as she and Taylin walked towards the operating room for her section.

"I know." Taylin said

It was soon that Taylin was now getting her spinal done so she wouldn't feel anything during her surgery. While Taylin was getting numb Krista was in the process of being checked over by her doctor and then getting her epidural put in place. While Krista was resting and letting her body do the work it needed too in order for them to meet their baby. Taylin was now laying down and talking to Mark when Dr Preston was making the first cut to deliver the baby.

"Taylin you will feel me tug. And then the cries of your son or daughter. I still can't believe you and Mark didn't find out what you two are having." Dr Preston stated

"I know we have a daughter and son so we would be happy with either." Taylin stated

"Oh that makes sense. Okay Taylin I am getting ready to tug and deliver your baby and you have a daughter." Dr Preston stated

Both Taylin and Mark were in tears when they heard their daughter cry for the first time. "Taylin dear did we talk about twins?"

"No why?" Taylin asked

"Because your pregnant with another baby, who was hiding behind its sister. And we have a boy" Dr Preston stated as they heard another baby cry.

"Mark go" Taylin said with tears in her eyes.

Mark pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead and walked over to where his babies were screaming. Their daughter had a set of lungs on her for being four weeks early, as did their son. Mark was in awe of both of his babies. The nurse just smiled at Mark when she took his hand and placed it on his daughter's chest and Mark bent down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead as a nurse got his son wrapped up. "Mark they are very healthy. Your son weighs 6lbs even and your daughter weighs 6 lbs 8oz and both 22 inches long."

Mark was still in shock as he was now holding his son and daughter in his arms the nurse took a picture of the three before he walked over to his wife and showed her their babies. "They are beautiful Taylin. Our daughter looks just like you honey and our son I am debating on who he looks like babe"

"He looks like you babe. We have another set of mini me's. Dr Preston how did we miss this?" Taylin asked as she was turned to have her spinal taken out.

"Your son was hiding behing your daughter, their heartbeats had to be in sync or we would have heard two. You kept saying you felt like the baby was ganging up on your insides honey. I know with Vaughn you felt that way as well. Congrats dear both babies are very healthy, I will call Dr Mead for you and let her know they are now here." Dr Preston stated

"Thanks." Taylin said as she smiled at Mark who was just looking down at both of his babies.

"Ryder Marcus and Torrance Alanna Jindrak are here and I still can't believe we have twins Taylin" Mark said

"I know hon, wow we now have two babies." Taylin stated with a smile.

"Mark I need to take the twins to the nursery and Dr Mead is meeting me there to look them over, you can follow us if you want. Taylin I am going to give you some strong pain meds and they will make you sleepy. Don't worry the babies are very healthy and after Dr Mead looks them over Mark and I will bring them down to you." Dr Preston stated

"Okay. Mark also go and tell what family is here please." Taylin said

"Sure baby." Mark said as they all left the delivery room.

In Krista's room she was still resting as they had now been there for nearly three hours. Randy was rubbing his hand up and down Krista's back as she slept. Dr Gaumer walked into see how they were doing and hated to wake up Krista. After checking Krista over she wasn't pleased that she was still dilated to a 3 and only 70% effaced. Krista wasn't in the best of moods that she was still pregnant.

"Krista I know you have been here for nearly three hours. When I checked you when you came in you were dilated to a two you are now a three. I started the pit then and you still haven't dilated like I thought you would. Would the two of you consider a C-Section to deliver the baby?" Dr Gaumer asked

"Can we talk it over and Randy will come out and tell you our answer." Krista said

"That is fine dear take your time." Dr Gaumer stated and walked out the door.

"Randy I want this baby out of me, lets deliver by a c-section. I will be down longer but oh well." Krista stated

"That is fine baby and yes I know you want this baby out of you." Randy said and pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead and walked out to find Dr Gaumer and was met by Taylin who was being rolled back to her room.

"Hey sweets hows the baby?" Randy asked

"Babies we have twins one of each. How is Kris?" Taylin asked

"Good we are getting ready to do a section and all. I will come find you after the baby is here try to rest is Mark in the nursery?'" Randy asked

Taylin just nodded her head in agreement as she was getting sleepy and by the time Mark walked into her room she was sleeping soundly as the nurse came in to check on her she smiled and told Mark they were going to clean the babies up and give them each a bath and asked if he wanted to help and he smiled and pressed a kiss to Taylin's forehead before following the nurse. Krista was being prepped for her section and after her spinal was in place Randy was now sitting by her head and they were talking quietly about Taylin and Mark now having twins both were shocked.

"Krista I want you to know that I am getting ready to make the cut and soon you will be hearing your baby cry. You will feel a slight tug hon here we go" Dr Gaumer stated

"That feel strange." Krista stated as she was feeling the tug.

"Okay you will now hear the cry of your son congrats mom and dad." Dr Gaumer stated as she held the baby up who was crying and then over to the waiting nurse. "Krista we didn't talk about twins did we?"

"No why?" Krista asked as she looked at Randy

"Well there is another baby who was hiding behind its brother in just a minute you will be hearing the cries of another baby. Congrats Krista its a girl." Dr Gaumer stated

Randy pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead and walked over with the camera in hand and snapped a picture of his son and daughter. He couldn't believe that his wife just had twins again. The nurse was just wrapping up his son and handed him to Randy who held him close and walked over so Krista could see their son. "He is beautiful Kris."

"Yes he is Randal Kendall Orton. Now go get my daughter." Krista stated with tears in her eyes and the nurse that was holding their daughter sat down by Krista and showed her their daughter who was just the image of Krista. "She is beautiful Randy Kenzie Alanna"

"Yes they are beautiful Kendall and Kenzie honey" Randy said then pressed a kiss to Krista's forehead

"Krista I need to have them checked over both are crying and very healthy but I always check after a section. I know that Dr Mead is here checking over the Jindrak's babies. I am getting ready to close you now then I will take you back to your room and get you some more pain meds and let you rest as the babies will stay in the nursery for awhile honey." Dr Gaumer stated "Also their hearts had to be in sync with each other or I would have heard two heart beats honey."

"Okay. Tay had twins Randy?" Krista asked

"Yes she did I just found out right before you were taken back and was going to tell you after the babies were born." Randy stated and pressed another kiss to Krista's forehead.

It wasn't long till Krista was back in her room and resting after getting some pain medication so she wasn't in much pain after the surgery. Randy pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and walked down towards the nursery and hugged Mark as he was sitting with the twins and still couldn't belive that they were now here. "Hey man hows the baby?" Mark asked

"The babies are fine we had twins too. Looks like all four will share the same birthday. We have Randal Kendall and Kenzie Alanna Orton." Randy stated

"Nice are you going to call him Kendall or Randal?" Mark asked

"Kendall so there is no confusion. What about you two?" Randy asked as he held his niece

"You are holding Torrance Alanna and I am holding Ryder Marcus." Mark stated "How long was Kris in labor?

"Aka Laney right?" Randy asked as he sat down next to Mark and rocked his niece as his own two were sleeping soundly. "We had a c-section as Krista wasn't dilating like Dr Gaumer wanted her to. So we had a section as well and she is sleeping from the medication for the pain."

It was a few hours later and Mark placed his daughter back in her tiny crib and placed a kiss to both of his babies and hugged Randy who was now finally holding his son Kendall and picked up his niece and held her close. "Randy she looks like Krista. I wonder if she will have the Orton baby blues?"

"I know I was wondering the same thing. I know that Kendall does as he opened his eyes for me a bit ago. Although Kris has more of a deep blue but either way they will have the Orton blues. I know that both Vaughn and Gauge have the blue green eyes but what about the twins?" Randy asked

"Well Ryder opened his eyes for me and his are the Orton blues. Torrance opened them and looked at me for awhile and she has the blues as well. I know that Tay has the Orton blues and I hope that the twins eyes stay that way. I have noticed that Vaughn's eyes are going more blue day by day and I hope she has her mommy's eyes. I had better go and check on Taylin and see if she is up for holding the twins." Mark stated

"Well congrats man. I had better go and check on Krista as well." Randy stated as he placed his son back in the tiny crib and pressed kisses to their foreheads and hugged Mark.

"Congrats to you as well." Mark said as they walked towards their wives rooms. Mark walked in and smiled when he saw that Taylin was sitting up in bed with a smile on her face. Mark sat down by Taylin and hugged her close. "The twins are very healthy honey. Let me go and get the nurse so she can check you over quickly and get our babies. So you know we have a niece and nephew."

"Krista had twins as well. When did she deliver?" Taylin asked with a smile on her face and laid her head on Mark's shoulder.

"Well Krista wasn't dilating like Dr Gaumer thought she would so she had a c-section as well. Are you ready to hold your babies?"

"Oh did the surgery go okay? And yes that was a stupid question" Taylin stated

"Well I will be back in a few." Mark said before kissing Taylin tenderly on the lips "I love you Jindrak"

"Oh you just won my heart all over again I love you too Jindrak" Taylin said with a small laugh.

Mark walked out and told the nurse that Taylin was awake and wanted to hold her babies and she said that she would go and check Taylin over and told Mark to go and walk into the nursery and one of the nurses told him that she would bring the babies in to him and Taylin in a few minutes. When Randy walked into Krista's room he was shocked to see her awake and sitting up in bed with a smile on her face and a hand on what used to hold the babies. Randy pressed a light kiss to her lips. "I love you and our babies are perfect."

Mark smiled when he was able to roll his son's tiny crib into Taylin's room while the other nurse brought in their daughter. While Taylin, Mark and the babies were bonding. Krista was able to hold her babies and bond with them. It was a few days later when they were able to head home and take the babies home as well. Mark and Taylin were happy that his parents were able to come and stay with them for the first few nights while Taylin's parents had Vaughn and Gauge. Randy and Krista were just happy that twins were happy and healthy and that her mom was able to come and stay as well as Ted and his wife Laney were keeping Riker and Ashlynn for the next few days. Over the next few weeks everyone was adjusting to the babies being home and Mark and Randy were taking about a year off to be at home while the kids were young and were thinking about retiring for a few years so they could just be at home and watch their kids grow up.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I want to say I am sorry for not updating till now I have been stuck and finally got unstuck. Life has also been pretty busy...

Chapter 27

Fast Love

Over the next few months Randy and Mark along with John were helping train some of the new guys and while Becky was at the wrestling school the boys had met Evan Bourne who was good friends with her and the family. Evan had been around the school a lot as he had broken his left wrist and was taking time to heal from his injury and was helping train as well. When he met Becky again, he was just taken with her and they started talking. Becky had been completely honest with Evan about her past relationship with Michael and while he was 23 and she was only 18 almost 19 he still wanted to date her as he was falling for her and fast. One day while he was at the school both Mark and Randy were their with their son's Riker and Gauge who were trying to get into the ring for being nearly 2.

"Randy can I talk to you for a minute please?" Evan asked

"Sure man hang on Riker go play with Gauge." Randy said and set his son down to go and play with his cousin. "Whats on your mind?"

"I really like Becky would you have a problem with me if I asked her on a date?" Evan asked

"I would be happy man. I know the two of you are getting close. I don't know if Becky has told you about her past but becareful." Randy said

"Yes we are getting close and yes she has told me about her past. I want you to know that I never will hurt Becky." Evan stated

"Then you have my blessing man just make her happy." Randy said and bent down to pick up his nephew who had walked over to him and Gauge laid his head down on Randy's shoulder and smiled at Evan. "Hows your wrist?"

"Slowly healing. How old are the boys now?" Evan asked

"Riker and Ashlynn are almost 2 Gauge a little over one and Vaughn is almost 2. The twins are nearly 5 months now." Randy stated

"Wow busy. How is Krista liking you home more hey there Mark." Evan stated

"She is loving it with four under 2." Randy said and handed Gauge over to Mark and picked up Riker who was tugging on his jeans to be picked up.

"Hey Evan. Taylin is headed this way with Vaughn and dropping her and Gauge off at my parents the twins are at your parents for now. Hows it going Evan and thanks for helping out around here." Mark said

"Not a problem. I need time to heal and I don't mind teaching and helping around here. This is an amazing school the three of you have set up here. I know that Vince is pleased with it. How is Taylin doing Mark with the kids?" Evan asked

"Good busy but good. Our youngest are five months and Gauge here is just over one and and like Randy said Vaughn is 2." Mark said as he felt his phone vibrate. "Be right back gotta get this little one out to his mommy who is then coming back here to watch the show the kids are putting on."

"Kris is coming as well. I need to get this little guy ready to go as she should be here in a few to pick him up as they are spending the night with her parents and the twins are staying with Nathan and my parents as they wanted all four babies tonight." Randy said

It was a few minutes later when Mark walked back in to work on some take downs with some of the guys with Randy's help and Ted who had come up to see what all is going on. It wasn't long till both Taylin and Krista walked in with Becky who wasn't feeling the best and smiled at her brother and then Mark and sat down on the couch that was in office and laid down and covered up with a blanket. Mark saw Taylin and jumped out of the ring and walked over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips and held her close. Randy did the same with Krista and smiled up at Randy as she laid her head against his chest. Ted smiled at Laney who had walked in as well and got out of the ring and told the kids to take a break and get ready for the show and pulled his wife into a hug and held her. The the kids that were going to be putting a show on went to get ready one of the girls came out and asked if Taylin wouldn't mind helping with hair and make-up and she was more than happy too Krista went back to help as well.

"How do you want your hair Gracie?" Taylin asked as she was brushing out the young girls hair and heated up the curling iron so she could do some curls and all.

"Down I think. How come your not wrestling any more Taylin?" Gracie asked

"Well as you can tell I just had twins four months ago hon. Plus I want to be around my kids more and watch them grow up. What got you into wrestling?" Taylin asked

"You. I loved watching you in TNA and the WWE. You are amazing there how you would just dominate the Knockouts." Gracie stated

"Thanks. It is hard being away from family. I hated being away from Randy and the rest of my family." Taylin stated

"I bet. How did you meet Mark?" Gracie asked

"I have been friends with him for awhile. I met him when I went on the road with Randy for a few weeks and when he was looking at TNA we talked and then when I went to the WWE it was fast love. He is my life and as you can tell his is a wonderful daddy to the kids and a wonderful husband." Taylin stated and smiled at Krista who was helping Abby with her make-up and deciding how to wear her hair if she wanted curls as well.

"You know Tay as we grew up I never thought that we would end up married to WWE superstars and all. As I grew up I thought I would find someone who didn't know who my family was and they wouldn't be after my family for my last name but I was wrong. I dated in high school and everyone wanted in with who my dad was and my brothers. Then I met Randy and he swept my off my feet and we have four kids." Krista said

"Who is your dad Krista?" Abby asked

"My dad is the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase" Krista stated

"Ted is your brother?" Gracie asked

"Yes he is why?" Krista asked

"He is hot." Abby said with a giggle

"Yes he is." Gracie stated and smiled at Abby.

As Taylin and Krista helped the girls get ready for the show that night they were finally able to join their husbands and watch the show that the kids put on. Randy and Mark even went up against each other for the main event. Ted and Laney watched it and thankfully the show went off with out a hitch and everyone was pleased. A few of the parents came and talked to Randy and Mark after they had changed back into their clothes and thanked them for teaching their sons and daughters in the skill of wrestling. After the show the four went out as Becky went out on her first date with Evan. Bob had gone to the show and told the kids that the little ones were doing just fine and that the parents all needed a night of just them. Evan had also talked to Bob about dating Becky and Bob thought that the change of pace would be good for Becky and told Evan he had his blessing for dating his daughter.

"Becky what would you like to do?" Evan asked as they walked out of the building.

"How about dinner and a movie?" Becky asked as Evan helped her into his car

"Sounds like a plan. I know of a wonderful place to go. Do you like chinese?" Evan asked

"Yes I do where are you taking me?" Becky asked

"Magic Wok not too far from here." Evan answered

"I love that place. Good thing the show was in the early evening and didn't last long." Becky stated

Evan drove to the chinese place and helped Becky out and soon they were talking and eating supper and soon they decided to take a walk around a park not to far from Randy and Krista's house. Becky invited Evan back to the house to watch some movies after checking with Krista who said that was fine that she and Randy were there at the house. After picking out a few movies from Evan's dvd collection they headed over to her house. Evan helped Becky out and after following Becky through the house they talked to Randy and Krista as Becky ran up to change clothes and came back down and smiled at how easy Evan was getting along with Randy and Krista. Krista told Becky that they were headed to bed and if they fell asleep down in the media room to at least send her a text that Evan was staying.

"You okay Becky?" Evan asked as they sat down on the couch after putting the first movie on which was _What Happens In Vegas_

"Not really just really worn down and not feeling good. I hate not feeling good but since the attack I have been so jumpy as well and that was nearly five months ago." Becky said

"Becky I am sorry you were attacked no one should have to go through that. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything." Evan stated

"Thanks. I am scared to tell anyone though. I am scared it will scare you off Evan we have danced around each other and I really like you." Becky stated

"I know I really like you too. But you can always come and talk to me what is it Becky?" Evan asked

"I'm pregnant and its my ex's baby after he attacked me and raped me he got me pregnant that night. I am scared to tell anyone." Becky said with tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Come here honey. Its okay. I'm not going anywhere." Evan stated and pulled Becky into a hug and just held her "I do think that you need to at least tell Krista and Randy hon and they can make sure you you get good medical attention honey."

"How do I tell them though?" Becky said and sent Krista a text to come down to the media room that she needed to talk to her and Randy.

"Be honest honey. I will be right here." Evan stated

Randy and Krista walked downstairs Randy was half asleep and Krista was worried. When they walked into the media room Krista could tell that Becky was upset and hoped that she and Evan didn't have a fight. Randy sat down on the floor and leaned his back up against the wall. Krista sat down on the couch next to Becky and hugged her close while her sister in law cried.

"Becky sweetie what is wrong?" Krista asked

"I'm pregnant by Michael when he attacked and raped me." Becky said quielty but loud enough for Randy to hear her and he was instantly upset.

"Oh is that why you haven't been feeling good lately and starting to gain weight?" Krista asked and Becky just nodded her head. "Becky look at me honey."

Becky looked up at Krista and tried not to cry again. "I want you to know this now we aren't mad at you. You did nothing wrong honey. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes I saw Dr Preston a few weeks ago she confirmed it. I'm scared to tell anyone let alone mom and dad they will be so upset with me. I tried my hardest to fight him off but he knocked me out." Becky stated

"I know honey I know. It will be okay we will tell your parents together honey. So you know now that Randy and I aren't upset with you and your parents wont be either." Krista stated and hugged Becky again and Becky felt another set of arms go around her and felt Randy kiss the top of her head and knew right away that her brother wasn't mad at her.

"Becky it will be okay. I promise you that. How far are you into the pregnancy?" Randy asked

"Five months. I am due in April" Becky answered

"Hey April babies are the best." Randy said with a laugh.

"Smartass" Krista said with a smile " We will talk more tomorrow honey enjoy your movies with Evan."

"Thanks Krista" Becky said

"Evan can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked

"Sure man be right back hon" Evan said as he stood to follow Randy out of the room.

Randy walked towards his workout room and opened the door and Evan followed him in and smiled at the younger man. Evan leaned against one of the machines that was in the room and watched as Randy shut the door behind him and sat down on a bench. "Evan I don't want this to scare you off. I understand if it does. When she was attacked she was scared out of her mind and I have tried my hardest to comfort her and just be here for her. I want to hurt him but don't want to go to jail myself." Randy said

"Randy so you know this doesn't scare me off at all. I really like your sister and want to be there for her. I know she is scared and I could sense that and told her she could come to me about anything." Evan stated

"Thanks. I have tired to get her to open up and she shuts down even more. I thank you for that. If the two of you fall asleep down here there are some blankets behind the couch. Please know now that I am thankful to you for getting her to open up." Randy said "Please take care of her."

"I plan too. I hope I can get her to go to sleep in her own bed then head home. Is she still waking up screaming?" Evan asked

"Sometimes she does. I am headed back to bed, those twins kept both Kris and I up last night." Randy said with a smile.

As Randy and Krista headed back up to bed they sat in their room and called Mark and Taylin and told them what had happened and both Mark and Taylin were upset but not with Becky. As the next morning rolled around Randy was the first one up and walked down to Becky's room and smiled when he saw that she was sound asleep in her bed and then smiled as Evan was stretched out on her couch sound asleep and wrapped up in a blanket. Randy then walked down to start in on breakfast and smiled at his sister who was walking in the door with Mark behind her. "Hey you"

"Hey yourselves. What sounds good for breakfast?" Randy asked as Taylin went about getting the coffee ready for the two coffee drinkers

"I don't know. What do you have?" Taylin asked

"Look in the fridge. Evan and Becky are still sleeping and Kris is up and in the shower." Randy stated

"No I'm not in the shower." Krista stated with a smile and hugged Taylin who was getting the eggs out and cheese and ham and handed them to Randy who made the most amazing omelettes.

"We need more eggs than that Tay Tay." Randy said

"We have more at our house what else do we need?" Mark asked

"More cheese, ham and bread. I know Becky will want french toast." Randy said as he started to get everything ready for breakfast.

"Okay will run to the store be right back." Mark stated and kissed his wife on the cheek and smiled at her and took off. Mark wasn't gone long and made it back in 30 minutes with the items to make the omeletts. While Randy cooked Taylin and Krista set the table and Mark was helping Randy and was doing the french toast. Becky was starting to wake up and could smell something good coming from the kitchen after getting up and using the bathroom she woke up Evan and smiled at him.

"Thanks for staying last night" Becky stated

"Not a problem honey. How are you feeling?" Evan asked

"Drained but okay. I have the worst day today I have to tell my mom and dad that I am pregnant from the rape and I know they will hate me." Becky stated

"Hon they wont hate you know that now. This isn't your fault." Evan stated as he hugged Becky.

Becky and Evan walked down the stairs and she smiled when she saw that her sister and brother in law were at the house. Randy smiled at his sister and told her there was french toast ready for her and Evan. Both Evan and Becky fixed their plates and sat down with everyone else. Becky knew that she had to tell Taylin that she was pregnant and that it was Michael's.

"How are you feeling Becky?" Krista asked as she knew that this would help Becky tell Taylin.

"Drained and not feeling the best. Taylin I need to tell you something." Becky stated

"What is that honey?" Taylin asked

"After Michael attacked me which was nearly 5 almost 6 months ago I found out a few weeks ago that I am pregnant because of the rape. Please don't be mad at me." Becky said with tears in her eyes and Evan pulled Becky close and held her while she cried.

"Becky hon look at me." Taylin said and waited till Becky was looking at her. "I am not mad at you and neither is Mark when did you find out honey?"

"Becky Taylin's right we aren't mad at you honey, none of this was your fault." Mark said and wrapped an arm around Taylin's shoulders and smiled at her.

"I know, but still. I am scared to tell mom and daddy. I am scared they will hate me." Becky stated

"They wont hate you honey. I will call them in a few minutes and they can bring the babies home early and we can sit down and talk with them." Krista stated

"Okay. I am going to lay down and all I am not feeling good." Becky stated and stood with Evan's help and everyone watched them head upstairs and then looked at each other.

"Dad is already pissed but not with Becky this will push him over the edge. I know none of this is Becky's fault but I am worried about her. I know that Evan is falling in love with her and told her last night that he will always be around. I asked that this not scare him off and he said that it didn't that he wants to date her and be with her." Randy stated as he picked up the phone to dial his parents and since the babies were still sleeping Nathan and his girlfriend would watch the babies so they could come over and talk.

It was nearly and hour later when Bob and Elaine walked through the door and hugged their kids. Elaine knew that something was wrong but didn't know what. She knew over the last few months that Becky hadn't been herself and was worried that when Michael attacked her that nothing happened from that. Bob hugged the kids as well and helped himself to a cup of coffee and knew that something was up as all four would be at the same house this early in the morning and was worried that something was wrong with one of them or Becky.

"Mom the reason I called you over this morning is because we need to talk about Becky." Randy stated

"What is wrong?" Elaine asked

"Becky is pregnant as a result from the attack." Krista stated

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen but it has. What can we do to help her?" Bob asked

"Well she is hoping that you and mom aren't mad at her." Taylin stated

"We would never be mad her this isn't her fault." Elaine stated "Where is Becky?"

"Upstairs laying back down. Don't be surprised if Evan is laying down with her. He loves her and this hasn't scared him off." Randy stated and wrapped an arm around Krista's shoulders

"Okay how about us girls go and talk to Becky and you three figure out something to help her out we will report that she is now pregnant but I don't want to scare her anymore." Elaine stated as she stood with Bob's help and the three girls headed up to Becky's room where she was sleeping against Evan's chest and his arms where wrapped around her.

"I hate to wake her up." Elaine stated as she watched her daughter sleep. " I know that she hasn't been sleeping good."

"That is right mom but we need to wake her up. Becky honey can you wake up please?" Krista asked

Becky sat up in bed and smiled at Evan who was waking up as well. She saw that her mom and both Taylin and Krista were there and knew that she needed to tell her mom that she is pregnant from being raped. Evan felt the movement and sat up and smiled at the ladies that were in Becky's room. Evan slipped his shirt back on and got up to leave the girls alone. As he was about to climb out of bed Becky grabbed his wrist and it made him stop and he knew that she wanted him to stay.

"Mom I am pregnant from the attack. Please don't be mad at me." Becky stated as tears started to slip down her face and Evan wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh honey I am not mad at you at all. I am upset with Michael. How many weeks are you?" Elaine asked

"Nearly 20 weeks mom. I am scared." Becky stated

"I can understand that dear who is your doctor?" Elaine asked

"Dr Preston she is nice. I also have been thinking that I want to keep and raise the baby. I know its not his or her fault but I don't feel right putting the baby up for adoption. Are you okay with that?" Becky asked

"Elaine I will be there every single step of the way as well. I want to help, I am falling in love with Becky and I want to be with her." Evan stated

"Becky honey its okay we will get through this together. Evan that is sweet of you I can see how much you love my daughter and soon to be grandbaby. You hurt either of them I will hurt you." Elaine stated

"You don't have to worry about that Elaine I will never hurt Becky or the baby." Evan stated "Hon I need to head home and get some things done I will call you later and we can do something if you feel up to it honey."

"Okay talk to you later." Becky said " I need to go shopping but I want to do that with my sister and Krista and mom but yes we can do something later."

"Okay hon love you." Evan stated and smiled at Becky then pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Love you too." Beckey stated and smiled back at Evan.

The girls just watched as that happened and knew that Becky would be well taken care of by Evan. Elaine made the suggestion to go shopping and get Becky some clothes that fit. As the everyone headed down and told everyone that they were going shopping. Mark said that he would go and pick up the twins as did Randy and Bob stood up and gave Becky a hug and told her no matter what they would always be around and help her and the baby out. As the girls headed out to do some shopping. The first stop was to Motherhood and Becky was happy that she was able to find some jeans that fit her and some bella bands and then some sweaters as it was finally starting to cool down outside. As the morning passed Becky just smiled at what all her mom and sister and sister in law had bought her. Elaine wanted to ask Becky to move back home so they could help her out with the baby but from had been said that Evan wouldn't let Becky do this alone and that he really loved her. Elaine was happy for the couple as she could tell that Evan and Becky were very much in love with each other. While the girls were out shopping Evan walked back over to talk to Bob and Randy along with Mark about something.

"Son what can I do for you?" Bob asked

"I want to ask Becky to move in with me. I want to be there for the rest of the pregnancy and when the baby is born. I want to help her raise the baby." Evan stated

"You have my blessing son where is your place?" Bob asked

"It's actually now next to Taylin I bought the house a few months ago and trying to furnish it and get it ready before I asked you anything. I also want to ask Becky to marry me." Evan stated "I love your daughter more than life itself."

"I can see that young man and yes you have my blessing to ask Becky to move in and marry you. But you hurt my daughter or grandbaby then I will come after you myself." Bob stated "I had better head home and see those babies before the two of you come over and take them away from me. All four slept like little angels."

"That is good to know dad see ya in a bit. Evan why didn't you tell us you moved closer? I wanna see this house is that cool man?" Randy asked

"That is fine and I didn't know how to say it." Evan answered "Mark you okay you are really quiet?"

"Worn out is more like it. I haven't been sleeping good here lately. I want to see this house as well. Please know Tay and I will help when we can." Mark stated before yawning.

"Krista and I will help out as well." Randy said

As the guys walked over to the hosue Bob called Elaine on his way home and told her what Evan had asked and she was more than happy for her daughter who had found a man who loves her and treats her right. Evan made the plans to ask Becky tonight over supper and then take a walk and pop the question while on the walk. Mark and Randy were very impressed with the house and all it needed was furniture for the nursery and some other ssmall things. After the girls made it home Becky walked up stairs and put everything away, while they were shopping Evan sent her a text and asked if she wanted to have dinner that night and then go on a walk which was fine by her. Becky looked at the time and walked down to ask Krista to wake her up in a few hours so she could get ready for her date with Evan. After changing out of what she had on she climbed into bed and crashed. Krista was busy with the twins and only nodded her head in agreement to wake Becky up. It had been nearly two hours later when Randy walked through the front door and smiled at his wife and Evan and Mark were behind him.

"Hey you three what is going on?" Krista asked as she rocked Kenzie as she was taking her bottle.

"Not a whole lot. Is Becky home?" Randy asked

"Yes she is honey she is actually sleeping I am to wake her soon so she can get ready for her date." Krista stated as she moved Kenzie to her shoulder so she could burp her and smiled up at Randy who sat down next to her and took Kenzie from her so she could pick up her son who was starting to fuss as it was time for his bottle as well. Mark took Kendall from Krista so she could fix her bottle the bottle for him. "Mark do you want to feed Kendall?"

"Sure." Mark answered

"Do you guys mind if I head up to wake up Becky?" Evan asked

"Go she will like that." Krista stated and handed Mark Kendall's bottle so he could feed his nephew as his own were sleeping for their afternoon nap.

Evan walked up the stairs and smiled once he opened Becky's door she was sound asleep and curled up on her side and out like a light. Evan hated to wake her up but they did have plans for supper that was still four hours away. After shutting the door behind him he kicked off his shoes and pulled back the covers and joined Becky in bed. Becky felt the bed shift under someones weight and was scared that it might be Michael again and froze when the person touched her. Evan could tell that she was scared and started to rub her back to comfort her and she rolled to face him she smiled when she saw it was him. "Hey sweetie"

"Hi whats going on?" Becky asked

"Not much thought I would come and wake you up. I have a few questions for you." Evan said with a smile then pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Oh really now what are they?" Becky questioned

"The first one is I would like it if you would move in with me. I love you honey and I will understand if you aren't ready to move in with me." Evan stated

"I want to Ev but my parents wont like the idea." Becky stated as she laid her head on Evan's shoulder

"I talked to your dad while you went shopping and he is fine with the idea. He actually said if I hurt you or the baby he would come after me himself." Evan said with a laugh. "You know that I would never hurt you or the baby and I want to be there and help you raise the baby. I don't care if your ex is the dad or not. I want this baby to know me as his or her daddy."

"I want that too. And yes I will move in with you. Wait dont' you live in Tampa?" Becky asked

"I don't live too far from here honey. I bought the house next door to Taylin and Mark so we are very close." Evan said with a smile. "The second question is I can't wait for tonight but will you marry me and become my wife?"

"Yes Evan I will marry you. I love you so much." Becky stated and sat up in bed with Evan's help and smiled when he slipped a diamond ring onto her finger and she fell in love with right away.

"I love you too baby. Lets go share the news." Evan stated and helped Becky up and smiled at his soon to be bride as they laced their fingers together and headed down to share the news with everyone else.

Becky walked into the living room and smiled at her family that was there. Taylin had arrived with the twins and both her and Krista were feeding them while Mark and Randy were still feeding Kenzie and Kendall. Krista spotted Becky first and smiled at her then Evan and told them to sit down. Becky sat down by Taylin and Taylin handed Torrance over to her sister and let her finish feeding the baby and she took Ryder and finished feeding him. Becky smiled at Evan who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her temple and she knew it was time to tell her family what had happened upstairs.

"I have something to tell you four." Becky stated

"Oh really what might that be Beccs?" Randy asked

"Evan asked me to move in with him and also marry him. I said yes." Becky answered

"Sweet honey. I know mom and dad are happy for you as it was talked about after you girls left to go shopping. I know that Evan here will take care of you completely and will never leave your side." Randy stated with a smiled "Congrats honey."

"Yes congrats Becky and Evan. Taylin and I will help you out when and where we can." Mark stated and he was about to fall asleep while his nephew was sound asleep after having his bottle.

"I am happy for the both of you. Congrats honey. Evan treat her right or you will deal with me got it." Taylin said "Now let me see this ring."

"Yes congrats dear and Randy and I will help out as well." Krista stated and smiled at the young couple and then smiled at Becky's ring it was just beautiful. "That is a beautiful ring."

"Thanks for you guy's support. We love you guys." Evan stated "Honey we had better head out for supper then if you four don't mind that Becky just stays with me tonight at the house."

"That is fine. I now know where you live." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"I know where you sleep Orton don't even try that with me." Evan shot back with a laugh.

As the night passed Mark and Taylin stayed to have supper with Randy and Krista while the babies all slept. It was nearing 9pm when they headed home to put the twins to bed. As they were getting ready to leave Randy and Krista's house Mark heard this loud noise and noticed it was their alarm going off. Mark and Randy walked out the door to see someone trying to bust down the front door and someone inside the house as well. Both boys walked back in the house and set the alarm and called the police. Mark asked if they could just stay the night and Krista helped Taylin set up the pack in play's in Taylin's room and once they had the twins down they walked back down to join Mark and Randy who were still waiting on the police to show up. Mark had since then talked to the security people and they had silenced the alarm and all. Mark and Randy were watching their house from the back yard and since it was still open no fence was ever put up as the boys were getting ready to put in a huge inground pool and landscape the back to make it look really nice. Finally after about an hour whoever was in the house left and the police finally showed up.

"Hi I am officer O'Hare can I ask why you called?" he aksed

"Sure. Taylin and I were getting ready to leave here and I heard this loud noise and noticed our house alarm was going off. Randy and I walk outside to see someone busting our front door in and someone else in the house. Randy and I walk back in and set the alarm here and called the police. Randy and I then walked out back as there is no fence and watched for when they left. I called the security people and asked that they silence the alarm." Mark said as Taylin sat down on the couch and he put his arms around her and she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Mrs Jindrak can I talk to you please.?" the female officer asked

"Sure." Taylin said and stood back up with Randy's help and followed the officer outside to the sunroom "What is going on?"

"How long have you been back in town? And do you know who might have done this?" she asked "I am officer Gentry

"I moved back from Tampa nearly two years ago and met my husband when I started on Raw then we got married and I have a few thoughts on who did this but no one really stands out why?" Taylin asked as she sat down next to Krista who was rocking Kenzie who had woken up and was eating again.

"The reason I asked as officer O'Hare and I walked through the house to make sure that everyone who had broken into the house was out, we noticed that none of the bedrooms but the master was messed up and it was messy from all the clothes that were thrown on the floor from the dresser and the TV that is mounted on the wall was smashed. Now the main level is destroyed and the office is a solid mess. But I asked who might have done this do you know a James from Tampa?" Officer Gentry asked

"Yes he is a brother to one of my good friends from there. Why?" Taylin asked

"We were able to recover some fingerprints from the front door and after lifting them we ran them and got back a James Brooks. Do you know why he might have broken into your house?" Officer Gentry asked

"He has always liked me. I am good friends to his sister Jessica but other than that nothing to do with him. I know when I was dating my ex boyfriend Brent they became fast friends and kept in contact but I don't know why he would break into our house." Taylin answered and heard a small cry come from the room "Please excuse me for a minute I need to go and check on the babies."

Officer Gentry just nodded her head in agreement and walked into see what Officer O'Hare had come up with . Mark knew of a James and told O'Hare the same story but thats all he knew. Once he and Taylin moved back to St Louis they sold her house and then his condo and moved everything here. While Taylin was picking up her daughter who had woken up and wanted to be held her cell phone rang. After reaching downstairs she answered it and put it on speaker as it was James.

"Hi James what is going on?" Taylin asked

"Not much. Just in St Louis and wanted to know if we could go out tonight?" James asked "Jessica is with me and I know she would love to see you."

"I would love to see Jessica but right now I am dealing with my house being broken into and my daughter is fussy." Taylin stated and handed Mark the baby so he could calm her down.

"Well its in your best interst to go over to your house and find Jessica she is in the house somewhere and about to give birth in a few days and yes it was me that your husband saw breaking into the house and I wont tell you who the other two peole were either." James stated

"How could you do this James?" Taylin asked

,

"Simple Mark took you away from me and Brent, neither of us are happy about that. Also you look tired and worn out try to get some sleep" James said and with that the officers who were at the house ran out to see James who was stupid enough to still be standing next to his car and smirked at Taylin who was walking over to her house to see if they could find Jessica at all. They also watched as James was taken into custdoy. Mark called Nathan who was over at his girlfirends house and asked that he come back and help for a bit as he needed to be wtih Taylin and try to figure out a way to clean up their house and replace everything. After Nathan showed up Mark walked over and the three searched for Jessica. Taylin searched upper level and came up with nothing. Mark searched the basement and nothing and Randy looked over the main level and they never found anyone in the house. Taylin thought of the attic and since they had finished it up there but hadn't used it yet as they made it into a huge play room for the kids. The three walked up there to see if Jessica was up there. Sure enough she was bound and gagged and about to go into labor. Taylin could see the bruises starting to form and after taking the gag off of Jessica who was crying she held her close as Mark and Randy freed her from the tape that was around her legs and arms and hand. Randy picked up Jessica and carried her down to the waiting ambulance and Taylin rode with her while Mark followed. Randy told him that they would keep the twins for the night and to keep him informed on what went on.

Jessica was in tears as Taylin held her hand and tried to keep her calm. Once they reached the hospital she was taken up to labor and delivery and hooked up to the monitors and once one of the on call doctors came in to check Jessica over she was dehydrated and battered as she had been beaten over the last few weeks and the doctor wanted to keep her and after checking to see if the baby was doing okay she was pleased to see that both mom and baby were very healthy just over the last few weeks she hadn't been doing good due to someone beating her. The doctor knew who Taylin was and said that it was okay for her to stay with Jessica. Mark was in the waiting room waiting for Taylin to come out with some news.

"Hey honey." Taylin said as tears formed in her eyes

"How is Jessica is she and the baby okay?" Mark asked as he held his wife to him

"Both mom and baby are doing good. James is right she is about to go into labor but in the next week or so but as we both know from having kids any time now. The doctor wants to keep for her for the next week and Jessica doesn't want me to leave tonight are you okay with that?" Taylin asked

"Yes honey. You and Jessica have always been close go take care of her and the baby. If you need anything let me know. I grabbed your purse and all. I will come up in the morning and see how things are going if there is any change please call me tonight. Maybe she will open up to you and tell you why all this happened." Mark stated and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead "I love you baby."

"I love you too. And yes I will call if there is anything I need. I asked that security be bosted outside her door and they have names of who can and can't come into the room." Taylin stated and Mark just smiled at his wife. "Go help Randy and Kris tonight baby."

"Okay love you baby." Mark stated and smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Mike "What are you doing here man?"

"Well we stopped by the house to see the babies and the two of you but, Randy said what had gone on and I asked Callie if it was okay that I head up here to check on the two of you and she basically kicked me out the door and told me that I was to stay and help clean up the house tonight." Mike stated as he hugged Taylin who hugged him back.

"Nice. Tay call me in the morning" Mark stated "Lets get out of here man and get to work."

"Behave yourself." Taylin stated and Mark just winked at his wife

Taylin walked back into Jessica's room and smiled at one of her best friends. Jessica was sitting up in bed and waiting for Taylin to come back in and the nurse was making sure she was going okay and was listening to the baby. Lily happened to see Taylin walk in and after she was done listening to the baby she hugged Taylin as she had been in when not only Vaughn was born but also the twins. Lily asked if the girls wanted anything to drink and Taylin asked for a Mt Dew as did Jessica but she asked for a diet one. Lily smiled at both girls and walked out of the room.

"Taylin thank you." Jessica said

"You are welcome can you tell me what happened and who got you pregnant and I am sitting on the bed with you honey." Taylin said as she kicked her shoes off and then sat down and put her arms around Jessica who hugged her best friend back the best she could.

"Don't hate me but its Brent's he raped me about 8 months ago. I tried my hardest to fight him off but it didn't work. He was down to see James who is good friends with his brother Michael." Jessica stated

"I'm sorry he raped you. I forgot that Michael was his step brother, who was dating Becky my little sister who was raped almost 5 and half months ago and is pregnant by that ass. When did you take the beating?" Taylin asked

"A week ago. Brent has been living in Tampa with me making sure I never went to the police he kept threating me to kill me and the baby if I did so I kept my mouth shut. Whenever Brent wanted to have sex he got it, I would usually give it to him just to keep him happy. Over the last two weeks I haven't been feeling good and he would force himself on me and then last week I flat out told him no. The answer to that was to slap me, knock me around and hit me, then rape me all over again." Jessica stated with tears starting to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry for making your relive that I truly am. Yes I know when Brent wants it you give it to him just to keep him happy. I resisted him once too after I was pregnant with his baby right after I moved to Tampa. I said no he beat the living daylights out of me and I lost the baby due to that and then Randy and Kris flew down to help me." Taylin stated

"I found you after he did that Tay. I also know that he was behind breaking into Randy's house with Michael so he could rape her. I wanted to warn you but I with me pregnant Brent told me if I called you he would hurt me and the baby. I couldn't let that happen. Taylin I am so so sorry for all of this." Jessica stated

"Hon listen to me you don't need to be sorry. After Brent attacked me and almost killed me the first time then the second time he caused a wreck I was pregnant with twin boys and due to him I lost one little boy and he was locked up for a few months then got out as they judge couldn't prove it was him. I haven't had any problems since then but he moved on to you." Taylin stated "With Vaughn he demanded she was his and then was pissy that I wasn't pregnant by him."

"I am scared to tell the police honey. I am scared he will come after me or you. That Michael will find Becky and hurt her again. They both have had their way with me and I don't want anyone to get hurt." Jessica cried.

"I know honey I know. Listen we need to tell someone before they hurt someone else. Becky is happy right now and very much in love with someone. I worry about her all the time. Jessica honey they wont hurt you again. Do you know if it was just James who broke into my house or not?" Taylin asked

"It was the three of them. Brent found out that you lived next door to Randy and knew that none of the babies were at home and thought you were at the house by yourself but was surprised when he found no one there. Michael was looking for where Becky might be hoping to take her and do god only knows what to her. James also wanted to find you and since he never liked the fact that you wouldn't pay him any attention he wanted to hurt you for that. They have been planning this for weeks. I want to tell you so you knew to be prepared but couldn't and that is when they gagged me tapped me up and then between Brent and Michael they had their way with me a few times then both beat me." Jessica stated as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I was always nice to James. All three are assholes. Why don't you try to rest honey I am staying here with you tonight." Taylin said and hugged her best firend again when Jessica moaned "What?"

"My water broke find my nurse please." Jessica said

Taylin got up and walked out of the room and found Lily and her doctor which by that time was now Dr Carson. Dr Caron smiled and hugged Taylin and said she was on the way to check Jessica over. Once Dr Carson looked Jessica over she was in labor and only dialted to a five and 89% effaced and Jessica asked for the epidural and that Taylin stay in the room with her for everything. It was nearly four hours after arriving that Jessica was now holding her baby in her arms. After getting cleaned up Jessica laid back on the bed while Dr Carson looked the little girl over and she was very healthy. Jessica was holding her daughter and in tears she was glad that both she and the baby were healthy.

"Jess hon what are you going to name her?" Taylin asked as she sat down on the bed next to Jessica who handed the baby over for Taylin to hold.

"I have a few names picked out Jenna, Kaylin, Kieria, and Molly. Help Taylin" Jessica said

"Okay what do you have picked out for a middle name?" Taylin asked

"I was thinking that Grace would be the middle name or Lynn" Jessica said as the nurse came in to check her over and get a set of vitals on her

"What about Jenna Gracie" Taylin stated

"I like it. Thanks Taylin. If you want you can head home to Mark. I know you miss him." Jessica stated

"That is okay he knows I want to be here for you. Are you going to stay here in St Louis or head back to Tampa?" Taylin asked as she started to feed Jenna her first bottle as Jessica didn't want to breast feed.

"I am thinking about going to Boston where my dad lives. I never let that out. Since James and I have different dad's would be easier and we have different last names. I was thinking about changing my name to begin with so no one could find me." Jessica stated

"Does Brent know your middle names?" Taylin asked

"He knows of one and that is Amber but not of Chole." Jessica answered

"Okay Chole Johnston" Taylin said with a smirk.

Dr Carson came in to ask Jessica if she wanted to keep the baby in the room with her tonight. Jessica thought about it and decided to explain everything to Dr Carson and was glad she did. Jessica also said that she didn't want it known that she was in the hospital or that the baby had been born in the papers. After calling a social worker up and talking it over with her and one of the domestic violence advocates they came up with a plan to make sure that Jessica and Jenna made it safely to Boston to her dad's who was in on the plan as well he wanted his daughter and now grand daughter safe. The next morning Mark came up with one of the twins to see how Taylin and Jessica were doing. He was surprised when Jessica was sitting up in bed holding her daughter close. Once Ryder saw his mommy he wanted her. Taylin asked if she could tell Mark what was going on and Jessica said that was fine. Mark completely understood and said that he didn't know a Jessica expect for his cousin and that it was nice to meet Chole and Jenna. Mark stayed with Jessica while Taylin headed home to get cleaned up and was thankful that Mike had come up to the hospital with Mark and he drove her home. Taylin wasn't surprised to see her dad at the house waiting for the new front door to be delivered and he was over seeing the cleaning crew that Mark had hired. After getting changed and grabbing some clothes for her friend she and Mike left the house again and headed back to the hospital. Mark was rocking his son to sleep after he had eaten and had an idea pop into his head but wanted to talk to Taylin about it first. Jessica was sleeping when Taylin and Mike arrived back at the hospital. Mark asked if Mike would stay in the room while he talked to Taylin and he said that was fine.

"Mark whats going on?" Taylin asked

"I want to talk to you about Jess and Jenna baby." Mark said quielty and Dr Carson saw the both of them and asked that they follow her.

Dr Carson led them to a little office that held the social worker and the domestic violence advocate and the three of them wanted to talk to Mark and Taylin about this and helping Jessica and the baby.

"Taylin hon we just want to talk to the two of you." Dr Carson stated

"That is fine I was about to come and find you and let you know that Mike is the in the room with Jessica and all. What is the plan?" Taylin asked

"We now have a Chole Johnston in our hospital and her daughter Jenna Gracie. We asked that the hospital not announce the birth and they said that was fine. I know we have Jessica's insurance on file here and its taken care of she wont have a bill as she is on state health. I have filed paperwork for Chole and Jenna as well. The next thing is getting her a new drivers lic and social security card in those names. I have talked to a friend and she said about three days from now they will have those ready for us as well for Jenna. I remember from talking with you last night that Brent and Michael will be looking for her to board a plane right." Livi asked

"That is right so how do you plan to get them away from here?" Taylin asked

"Driving them but here is the thing we can't drive them personally we need someone who can do that for us." Livi stated

"We can do that." Mark stated

"He is right we can do that. I need to make sure we have the babies covered and our son and daughter as well that they are taken care of. I know that your parents will help as will Mike and Callie right. I also don't want to drive our car I want to rent one." Taylin said

"We can get the rental for you that isn't a problem. The next thing is I called her bank in Tampa and explained what was going on and the bank manager is a good friend of mine and we left about $1000 in the acct and pulled the rest out and put it all in a new account for her and that way she has money and the manager is transfering $3000 to me today into my account that way she has money to use right away. Her dad is expecting you next week." Livi stated

"Okay. Mark we can tell everyone that Vince needs the two of us to speak on domestic violence in New York and we are taking a trip to Boston before hand." Taylin said

"Okay that will work. I will call Vince in a few and arrange that then honey." Mark said and smiled at his wife.

"Okay now that is planned I have an apartment for Chole to stay in after she is dismissed on friday." Livi stated

After everyone was done talking Mark and Taylin headed down to the room where Chole and Jenna had been moved to with and told her the plan. Mark and Mike thought about it and decided that with the three of them they could make the trip faster and pretend that Chole was Mike's wife and since Callie was a nurse she would go with if there was any problems with the baby or Chole. That night after talking to Vince he completely understood and asked that Mark and Taylin come up and stay with them for the weekend and just have a couples weekend and they agreed and then after that they were headed to to see the rest of Mark's family. The week ended quickly Chole and the baby were released and soon it was time for them to head out to Boston and after making a clean break from St Louis they were in the clear as Randy and Nathan were keeping tabs in St Louis and Nathan and Juile where staying at the house and taking care of the kids while Mark and Taylin were gone.

After getting Chole and the baby safely to Boston they headed up to see Vince and spent the night with him and Linda and then on to New York to see the rest of Mark's family. After finally arriving in St Louis Taylin and Mark crashed for the night in the bed with Vaughn and Gauge as Mark's mom was keeping the twins that night then taking Vaughn and Gauge the next night. The next morning came quick as Taylin was up first with Vaughn who was up early and they were fixing breakfast with the front door opened and it was Evan and Becky. Vaughn who was in love with Becky ran to her and hugged her close and soon they were eating breakfast that Mark had fixed as he had woken up and started to cook as Taylin was taking care of Gauge who was wanting to take a bath as he kept walking into the bathroom and starting the water so Taylin just got it out of the way. Taylin and Mark were happy that Becky was finally moving on with her life and had found someone who loved and treated her right and they were both happy for the newly married couple and couldn't wait to become aunt and uncle all over again.

A/N: Sorry for the long update…this was a chapter that had a lot happen in it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Fast Love

The months were slowly passing by for Becky and Evan who were expecting a little boy in the spring. When Becky was 22 weeks she thought it was best to have an amnio done and Evan was right there by her side when the test was done as Michael had been founded guilty of breaking into Randy's house and then not only beating Becky but also raping her and he was spending the rest of his life in jail and then Brent was found guilty as well for helping him and was spending the next 45 years in jail for not only helping Michael but also helping break into Mark and Taylin's house and what he had done to Jessica as well. James had been in a car accident when he was back in Tampa and had been killed on impact by a drunk driver. The Orton's, Bourne's, and Jindrak's could all rest in peace and know that their family was out of danger. In the mean time Becky was able to graduate early in December and then would start classes in the fall at the local comminuty college to become a social worker and work with families of domestic abuse. It was finally nearing the middle of January when Evan had been at Raw and was injured really bad with his ankle and had to have surgery on it and was now at home and decided to take time off from the ring and told Vince that he would help with the wrestling school that Mark, Randy and John were running.

Evan was just walking in the house when he spotted his wife of nearly two full months walk into the kitchen to start on supper as it was the middle of the afternoon and smiled at how Becky was just glowing in her pregnancy. "Hey you"

"Hey yourself how are you feeling and why are you walking as you should be resting honey." Becky said

"I had a doctor's appointment and you were resting so I didnt' want to wake you up honey. The doctor put me in a walking cast as I could drive as it was my left foot not my right and put me in a walking cast which I am happy about. How are you feeling?" Evan asked as he pulled Becky into his arms and placed a hand on the baby and was kicked right away.

"Good I have been kicked up a storm and got up a bit ago from laying down and thought that I should at least start on supper. What sounds good to you?" Becky asked

"You but that will wait till tonight baby. I love you. I am thinking Magic Wok is that okay?" Evan asked

"I love you too. Magic Wok is okay by me. Do you want to order it and then stay home or go out to eat?" Becky asked as she laid her head against Evan's chest.

"Lets order in honey and have a relaxing night how is that?" Evan asked

"That is fine by me honey." Becky stated

It was a few hours later that Evan had gone out and grabbed the food and headed home and he and Becky were eating in the living room and watching movies when the front door opened and in ran Gauge and that was it. Becky stood up and found it odd that only Gauge would be running in the front door by himself and looked out the door and saw that Mark and Randy were running over to their house to find Mark's son. Gauge was now snuggled up to his Unlce Evan. Becky couldn't help but laugh at Randy and Mark who were out of breath just chasing him.

"What he got too fast for the both of you?" Evan asked as both guys walked in the house and flipped him off after they caught their breath's

"Yes. The little stink here has been running around our back yard and then decided to run around front of Randy's then over here. We were at the other end of the yard when he pulled that one. Gauge honey you are too fast." Mark said as he picked up his son who smiled up at his daddy and started to giggle. "Not that funny though son."

Taylin walked in a few seconds later and laughed at her brother and husband who were now laying down on the floor and just letting Gauge crawl all over them. Taylin just shook her head and picked up her son who had his arms out wanting his mommy as it was almost time for his bath for the night when Mark's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Mark answered

"Hey man its Mike"

"Hey whats up?" Mark asked

"Not much we were wanting to know if we could take Vaughn and Gauge for the night since mom and dad have the twins would that be okay with you and Tay?" Mike asked

"Let me ask my wife and I will call you back." Mark said and hung up " That was Mike he and Callie want to take Vaughn and Gauge since mom and dad have the twins. Is that okay with you?"

"That is fine call Mike back and we can take them over then go to supper." Taylin said "Becky sorry how are you and Evan doing?"

"Good I will walk back over with you and help you get the kids ready to go. Be back in a bit honey" Becky stated and smiled at Evan who stood and said that he would just walk over with them.

It wasn't long that Mark and Taylin had loaded up Vaughn and Gauge into the car and took off for Mike and Callie's then to supper. They were both thankful for a night alone. Over the next few weeks Becky and Evan sat down and talked about a name for a little boy and decided to go with a baby boy theme for the room and then while they were shopping the name "Lucas" came to Becky

"Ev hon what about Lucas Randal?" Bekcy asked

"I like it our son has a name." Evan stated and pressed a kiss to Becky's forehead and after shopping some more the couple headed home.

It was nearing the end of March and Randy and Taylin's birthdays along with John's birthdays were coming up soon. Becky hadn't been feeling good and scheduled an apointment with her doctor and they had just left her parents house to see what was going on. Becky had also been contracting for the last few weeks and had been placed on bed rest and was tired of being cooped up in her own home. Evan had been great waiting on his wife hand and foot both were tired of being cooped up as Evan was still taking it easy from having his ankle broken. After getting checked into see her doctor Becky was called back and had her vitals taken and soon were in the room waiting for Dr Preston to come in and see them. While they waiting Evan stood and walked over to the exam table and held Becky in his arms and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Sorry for the wait. Becky what is wrong I just saw you a few weeks ago and you were doing okay." Dr Preston stated

"I know. I started contracting and saw Dr Carson as you were out of the office and needless to say she put me on bed rest and I hate being cooped up. I am still contracting and not feeling good." Becky answered

"Dr Carson called me that night. I would have called you but my dad died suddenly and I have been dealing with that. Well lets see what is going on dear Evan hon will you help Becky lay back?" Dr Preston asked

"Sure we are sorry about your dad how old was he?" Evan asked as he helped Becky lay back on the exam table

"He was 92 and lived a very full life. I will listen and measure but I can tell you are having a contraction now as you are gripping the life out of Evan's hand and I can see the contraction start as I have my hand on your baby." Dr Preston said "You are close to 37 weeks honey we might as well induce. It will be okay."

Becky and Evan just nodded their heads in agreement. Dr Preston quickly checked Becky over and sure enough she was in the early stages of labor and after letting Becky change they talked about the birth plan that Becky and Evan had written up. Becky wanted to walk around a bit before having to get her epidrual. After finally getting settled into their room Evan had called Taylin and Krista as they both wanted the girls there when the baby was born and both Taylin and Krista said they would be as both had been there for Becky through out the entire pregnancy and kept her company while Evan was at the wrestling school or doing signings and over last few days kept her calm as she had been contracting a lot. It was nearly two hours later when Dr Preston checked Becky over and said that she was now dialted to a 4 and 70% effaced and her water had not yet broken and Becky said that she was ready to get the epidrual as the contractions were pretty bad. After the epidural was in place Taylin and Krista walked out to see and update the family. When they walked out they didn't expect to see Michael's parents there either. Taylin walked over to Mark and he wrapped his arms around her and quietly explained why Michael's parents were there. Taylin talked to Krista and they both thought she needed to know that Michael's parents were there.

Becky's Hopsital Room

"Are you feeling much better?" Evan asked

"Yes I am sorry for squeezing your hand like that Ev." Becky stated

"That is okay honey. Mom just called they are on their way from Tampa honey." Evan stated and smiled at both of his sister in laws who had walked back into the room.

"Hey the four of us need to talk quickly. Michael's parents are here and wanting to talk to you about something." Krista said

"Why are they here? Their son did this to me." Becky stated as the tears started to fall.

"Becky hon they know what Michael did and they aren't happy about it. But they also think that you and the baby need to have all the support you can have too. They want to help. They want to give you money to support you and from what that ass did. They only want to help and would like to talk to you." Taylin stated

"Oh. They can come back but I want you two and Evan right here with me." Becky stated

"Okay I will go and bring them back. I am shocked they even knew." Taylin stated and pressed a kiss to Becky's forehead and walked out of the room to get Michael's parents and brought them back. Once the parents were in the room with Becky and Evan they were kinda shocked to see her with someone and to even know that she was married to him and that the baby would have Evan's last name.

"Becky we are sorry for what happened. I am mad at Michael but I want you to know that we want to support you and our son's baby." Donna stated

"This isn't your son's baby anymore its my husband. I signed paperwork for Michael to sever any and all parental rights to the baby. I understand that you want to help but please know this now I don't want Michael near him or my family." Becky stated

"We understand that Becky. When did you get married?" Daniel asked

"That doesn't matter but the baby will have my husband's last name. As he is the father. You said you wanted to still help right?" Becky asked

"Yes. Here is a check for $400,000 please use it for yourself and for the family and the baby. We understand about the parental rights. What our son did was wrong." Donna said and handed the check to Evan and they turned to walk out of the room.

"That was strange but they are at least helping which is more than Michael ever would have done." Becky stated

"I know baby. Why don't you try to rest and let your body do the work it needs to do so we have our baby in our arms." Evan stated and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

As the hours passed it was finally nearing 9pm when Dr Preston walked back into see how Becky was doing and she still was stuck at a four and now 80% effaced and not the most happy person as she wanted the baby born soon. Dr Preston talked it over with Becky and Evan and since the labor wasn't progressing like she thought it would or how Becky wanted it to they would start the pitocin and see that would help Becky with labor and move things along faster. It was almost nine hours after being in the hospital when Dr Preston walked back into to see how the labor was going and how Becky was doing with the pitocin.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Preston asked

"Drained. The contractions are stronger but I don't know this is my first pregnancy." Becky answered

"I know. Let me check you over and see where you are and we can probably break your water." Dr Preston stated

"Okay"

Dr Preston checked Becky who had now dilated to a 6 and as she was checking her Becky's water broke. "Well things should move a bit faster now. Your water broke. I will send a nurse in and with some help we can change the sheets and go from there. I was hoping I wouldn't have to break your water and that you would have that happen naturally. If you don't progress more in an hour I think we should talk then about a section hon."

"Okay." Becky answered

Dr Preston said she would be in soon to see how she was doing and walked out of the room. Evan said that he would go out and give updates and get himself something to drink. Once he was out of the room Becky looked at both her sister and sister in law and the tears started to fall. "Beccs look at me hon." Taylin said

"What Tay?" Becky asked

"Sections aren't bad. You will be down for a while but we will be there to help. I have had two sections now and things are fine and Kris didn't you have one with the babies?" Taylin asked

"Yes I did. So you know Tay's right they aren't bad you will be in the hospital for a few more days but other than that its not bad. Evan will be there every single step of the way and Randy and I will help too." Krista stated

"Okay I hate that I have been in labor for almost 9 hours was it like this for the both of you?" Becky asked

"Nope Vaughn was four hours as was Gauge then the twins minutes." Taylin said

"Same for Riker and Ashlynn and then the babies minutes as well. Dr Preston knows what she is doing Becky you are in good hands." Krista said and hugged Becky as Evan walked back in the room. "We will give the two of you time to talk and Evan come back and get us in a bit."

Evan waved the girls out of the room and sat down by Becky and hugged her then pressed a kiss to her forehead. " I want this baby out of me Evan" Becky said

"I know honey Dr Preston explained what all was done with a section and I am starting to think that it would be the best solution right now as you have been in labor for almost 10 hours and I hate seeing you like this. How about the section honey." Evan said

"I agree. Go find Dr Preston" Becky said as soon as Evan stood up as Dr Peston was walking back into the room to see how Becky was feeling and if the couple had the chance to talk yet. Dr Preston sat down on the edge of of the bed and smiled at the couple.

"Hi. I don't want to rush you at all. Have the two of you talked?" Dr Preston asked

"We have and we are going to do the section. I have been in labor for nearly 10 hours and I am worn out and want the baby here." Becky said

"I can understand that. Becky one of my nurses will be in a few minutes to take you to the operating room and Evan one will show you to where you can change into scrubs after that you will be sitting by Becky's head. Since you already have an epidural I will do the spinal block through that and it will numb you completely. There will be a slight pressure when you feel me make the insicion and then some tugs then the cries of the baby." Dr Preston stated

It wasn't long after talking with Dr Preston that Becky was now being prepped for her c section and soon she was laying down and Evan was up by her head when Dr Preston made the cut and they were soon hearing the cries of their baby.

"Becky when you had your sono's done and the amnio did you find out from the amnio or the sono about what you were having?" Dr Preston asked

"It was from the sono why?" Becky asked

"You have a little girl not a son." Dr Preston stated

"Really I have a daughter?" Becky asked

"Yes you have a little girl. Evan why don't you go and hold your daughter and bring her over to see her mommy." Dr Preston stated

Evan pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and walked over to see how his daughter was doing and she was screaming her head off. Lily smiled up at Evan as she was cleaning off their daugther and placed his hand on her chest and the baby started to calm down right away. Lily soon handed a wrapped up baby to her daddy.

"Becky she is beautiful." Evan stated as he sat down beside his wife so she could see the baby and was in tears when she saw her daughter for the first time.

"What are we going to name this little angel?" Becky asked "She is a beauty."

"What about Gracie Elaine Bourne. She looks like her mommy. I am so proud of you honey." Evan stated and pressed a kiss to Becky's forehead.

It wasn't long and Becky was moved back to her room where she was finally able to hold her daughter in her arms. Everyone was in awe over the little angel and headed home after finally getting to hold her. It was about four days later when Becky and Evan made it home and Gracie was just very content either being held or in her swing. Evan's mom and dad were in awe over Gracie as well and happy that both Becky and Gracie were happy and healthy.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Also thanks to Krista and Hailey for help and letting me bounce ideas off of you. I have am sorry its taken me this long to update but I was blocked on the story for so long. Thanks to a dream for me to be able to finish the story...Be on the look out for a new story that will be popping up soon...

Chapter 29

Fast Love

Two Years Later

Randy and Krista Orton

Over the last two years things have been great for Randy, Krista and the kids. Ashlynn and Riker were now three and half and also in preschool with Kendall and Kenzie right behind them at two and half. Krista was always on the go and never had a spare moment but she wouldn't have it any other way. Randy had retired from the road and was now at home but still teaching at the wrestling school right along side Mark and John.

Randy was just walking in the house when he heard screaming and it didn't sound happy at all. "Randal Kendall Orton in here now please." Krista yelled from the kitchen and then felt some arms go around his legs and squeezing them. Randy bent down to pick up Kendall and held him close and smiled at him knowing he had done something good to get yelled at." What did you do young man?"

"Haircut sissy"

"You gave sissy a haircut?" Randy asked his youngest.

"Yes daddy and its good."

"Young man sissors are sharp you could have hurt sissy and yourself." Randy said as they walked into the kitchen and there on the island with her blonde hair in her hands and giggling to no end was Kenzie and Krista in tears as they had worked so hard keep her curls they they were now off.

"Hi daddy up" Kenzie yelled and dropped the hair and held up her little arms for her daddy to pick up her up as well. Randy couldn't help but laugh at what Kendall had done he could tell by the look that Krista shot him she wasn't in the mood to deal with him or the kids right now.

"Baby here take Kendall and I will take Kenzie to get her hair fixed or do you want to do it?" Randy asked

"I will take her. No TV for the little man. I swear he is just like you when you were little the things you did to your brothers and sisters." Krista stated and grabbed her purse and then picked up Kenzie and headed out to the door to get her daughters hair fixed.

While Krista was gone Elaine was trying not to laugh at what Kendall had done to Kenzie as it was the same with Randy and Taylin. It was nearly two hours when Krista and Kenzie were walking in the back door and greeted by a home cooked meal by Randy himself with Elaine's help she had totally forgotten that it was a family dinner night and her parents had picked up Riker and Ashlynn from preschool to spend the afternoon with them.

"I am so sorry I completely forgot about supper." Krista said

"Honey its okay we got it covered mom helped and so did Taylin who is around here somewhere don't worry about it babe." Randy said

"Thank you so much for the help Elaine. I am about to go nuts I swear." Krista said while getting the plates out.

"You aren't the only one honey I felt that way too when you were little. Between you, Ted and Bret and your sister I felt like I was about to lose it on a daily basis. I know Elaine felt the same way." Diane said as she helped her daughter set the table.

"She is right honey. Taylin dear come here please." Elaine asked as she watched Taylin come back down with Laney in her arms.

"What mom?" Taylin asked

"If the two of you feel like you need a break we will watch the kids just let us know neither of you need to be worn out and not doing good. I know you Taylin here lately haven't been feeling good and your migraines have gotten worse. Please if you both are in need of a break call us we can help." Elaine said "I also have talked to Mark's mom and she and Daniel have said they would help out as well."

"Thanks mom." Taylin said and gave her mom a huge hug

"Yes thanks Elaine and mom." Krista said while she hugged both her mom and Elaine.

As the night came to and end Bob and Elaine took Riker and Ashlynn home with them and Ted Sr and Diane took home Kendall and Kenzie to give Randy and Krista a night to themselves. After everyone had left for the night Krista locked the front door and set the alarm and smiled at Randy who was getting off the phone with Vince who wanted him to come and do a signing at the next show which happened to be in St Louis. Randy told Vince that was fine by him and that he might want to get Mark and John to do the same and have three people at the signing. Krista walked into the kitchen where Randy was standing and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"It is very quiet here babe what do you want to do?" Randy asked

"I don't think its been this quiet since Riker and Ashlynn were born babe. How about a movie in bed and naked." Krista suggested

"I get my wife naked, in our bed and a movie in bed as well. Hell I must have been one sweet and innocent boy today." Randy said

As the couple picked out a movie they walked up the stairs after getting something to drink and Krista used the bathroom and stripped out of everything as did Randy after she was out of the bathroom. Randy had already put the dvd in the player and turned on the TV and smiled at his wife when she was already in bed waiting on him. After Randy hit play on the movie he got more comfy in bed and Krista laid her head against Randy's smooth chest and as he wrapped his arms around her she drapped her arm across his stomach. Randy smiled when she placed a kiss to his chest and then captured her lips in a passionate kiss when she smiled up at him, which soon led to the two making love through out the night.

Two Years Later

Mark and Taylin Jindrak

Two nights after the family dinner Mark was walking into the house with Gauge holding onto his hand and it was also their wedding anniversary and he had picked up Gauge from school and they went to the mall to pick something out special for Taylin. Once they walked into the house Mark was happy to see that Torrance was following Vaughn around as they had both been down with a cold. Taylin was holding Ryder who was sound asleep in her arms. Mark quickly took Ryder from Taylin and kissed his wife and told her to go and get in the shower as they had dinner plans that night just the two of them as it was their two year wedding anniversary. Mark's mom was due any minute to pick up the boys as they were spending the night with his parents then Vaughn and Torrance were spending the night with Bob and Elaine. Mark laid Ryder down on the couch and covered him up and smiled at Torrance who was now tugging on his pant leg wanting to be picked up when the door bell rang.

Mark opened the door to see his mom and dad. "Hi guys, please come in. Ryder is sound asleep on the couch. Thanks again for taking the boys tonight."

"Not a problem at all honey. Where is Taylin dear?" Roberta asked

"I am here Roberta thanks again. Sorry Ryder had a late nap." Taylin said as she hugged her mother in law.

"I told Mark it wasn't a problem. We would love to keep them for the whole weekend if that is okay with you." Daniel said

"That is okay with us." Taylin said "Gauge come here for a minute sweetie."

"What mommy?" Gauge asked

"I want to hear that you and Ryder have been sweet boys for Grandma and Papa okay. Do you have your favorite blanket and froggie?" Taylin asked her oldest son.

"I can't find froggie mommy but my blanket is on my pillow Grandma can I bring my pillow?" Gauge asked

"Sure sweetheart. How about we go and find froggie in your room and grab Ryder's pillow as well sweetheart." Roberta said and held out her hand for Gauge to take and Taylin followed them up and knew where froggie was as it was in the playroom upstairs.

It wasn't long after finding froggie and spotty Ryder's little stuffed puppy that the boys were out the door and on their way to grandma and papa. It wasn't too long after they left that Vaughn and Torrance were getting their pillows and favorite blankets and their two stuffed animals they always sleep with and in the car with Grandma and Pa on the way to their house. Mark grabbed a quick shower and quickly got dressed and joined Taylin in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her and together they headed out to dinner and then back home. Mark was in his office as Vince had called him about doing a signing when Raw was in town in two weeks. Taylin was in the living room looking at movies, when she felt arms go around her waist and a kiss to the back of her neck.

"How about we pick a few movies and watch them upstairs in bed babe." Mark said

"How about in bed and naked baby." Taylin said as they walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a few drinks.

"I must have been a sweet and innocent boy today to get movies in bed and my wife naked as well." Mark said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know about the innocent part but you have been sweet. I love you babe and Happy Anniversary." Taylin said once they were in their bedroom.

"I love you too baby and yes happy anniversary too you too. You are the love of my life and you my dear completely make me happy and complete." Mark told her as they stripped each other of their clothing and were soon making love to each other.

John and Hailey Cena

"John have you seen my keys?" Hailey asked as she was searching for her keys to the truck and couldn't find them anywhere till she heard a rattle of keys and heard giggling from Madeline.

"Maddy has them sweetie. Where are you headed?" John asked as he wrapped his arms or tried to wrap his arms around his wife's 8 month pregnant belly.

"My doctor's appointment for the baby honey, you agreed to stay with these two so I could go and then do some shopping remember." Hailey said as she finally got her car keys from Madeline and hugged her daughter close then kissed her cheek "Be good for daddy sweetie."

"I love you call me when you are done sweetie." John said before capturing Hailey's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I will babe love you to." Hailey said and was out the door to the hospital for a check up. What she didn't plan was staying after her doctor checked her completely over her water broke and was soon over in labor and delivery as she waited for John to join her. Shortly after John was by her side they were now holding a screaming baby boy in their arms. Michael Matthew Cena was here and weighed 6lb even and 23 inches long and perfect.

Evan and Becky Bourne

Over the last two years they were completely happy with Gracie who was a picture of health and always on the go. Evan retired from the ring after and injury wouldn't heal. Becky was working as a social worker and also with young women who had been either abused by their boyfriends or their husbands and helping them find a new life and moving on from what had been done to them. The couple were completely in love with each other and soon to be parents again by adopting a little boy.


End file.
